El jefe
by Andy Ouji
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO/Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama) Algunas cosas son agregadas por mí/ Un saco manchado, ¿No hay de qué preocuparse verdad? Un insulto hacia un desconocido ¿Es normal verdad? ¿Pero si ese saco y ese insulto van hacia una persona que será tu nuevo jefe? ¿Cómo te tratará él? /
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ideas**

Aún no se podía hacer la idea de que él la estaba engañando a sus espaldas. Qué humillada se sentía al tener que averiguarlo de esa manera.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — gruñó y tocó la puerta de una habitación del lujoso hotel.

— _Iré a abrir, seguro_ _ **nuestra**_ _orden ya llegó. Cada vez me sorprende la eficacia de este hotel_

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta sus expresiones hablaban por sí solas, tenía miedo... Había sido descubierto.

—Bulma — Susurró y acto seguido una muchacha de cabello rubio se puso a su lado.

—Hola — saludó la rubia — ¿Amor quien es ella? — dijo sin saber que la mujer que tenía al frente era la verdadera "Novia".

Tan solo bastó eso para que la peliazul se derrumbara, fué un gran golpe, se sintió devastada y sus lágrimas fueron testigo.  
Creyó que no iba a llorar ante eso, pues ya se hacía una idea de que su novio esté en un hotel y no de viaje como le había dicho.

—Ay — Rió limpiándose las lágrimas torpemente — Ya van dos veces que me engañas, bueno, ¿Quién sabe cuántas me habrás engañado? Pero yo solo me he dado cuenta dos ocasiones... — Lo miró a los ojos — Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dí motivos?— Empezó a llorar desconsolada.

La otra muchacha no sabía qué hacer, se sentía avergonzada, odiaba a su ahora ex-novio.  
¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Lo único que hizo fue irse de ese lugar, pero Yamcha no le prestó atención.

—Bulma yo... —

—Ya lo tengo claro — Interrumpió al ver que la rubia no sabía nada de ella, solo él tenía la culpa — Gracias por todo — dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando huía de ese lugar, pese a los llamados de Yamcha, no sabía por qué quería hacerle caso a sus súplicas.  
Volteó a verlo y cuando se dió cuenta él ya tenía sujetado su brazo.

—Todo tiene una explicación — habló — Por favor déjame explicarte.

¿¡Cómo tenía el descaro de decirle eso!?

¿¡Acaso lo que hizo él tenía justificación!?

—Eres un maldito — resaltó lo último con odio — ¡Déjame!

—Bulma — gruñó ofendido — Hay público aquí, vamos a sentarnos, tomamos algo y aclaramos todo

Al ver que todos los miraban, que miraban su humillación, aceptó lo que él le proponía.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — dijo Yamcha tranquilo.

 _-¡Y estas tan calmado! ¡Bastardo!_

—Revise tu celular

— ¿Así que revisaste mi celular? ¿Sabes que eso es de mala educación?

Al verlo, recordó cada momento que vivió con él, las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo.

—Tú ya no me querías... — Lloró más fuerte — ¡Cada vez que te llamaba...! ¡Nunca estabas para mí!

—Esto no puede seguir así

— ¡Claro que no! — gruñó.

—Bien, terminamos

Todo se detuvo, se enfureció, no podía soportar que ese amor de tres años no le haya importado nada a él como para terminarlo así de simple.

—Bien... Encima que me engañas...

—Tú viste mi celular, ¿Verdad? Entonces me veces terminado y hubieses evitado esto — dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? — Gritó — ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te odio!

Todos voltearon a verlos, como siempre algunos susurrando lo que creían que pasaba entre esas dos personas.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor me largo — habló incómodo el chico.

¿Acaso se podría describir ese dolor tan enorme que sentía?  
No.  
Solamente una persona podría entenderlo cuando pasaba por lo mismo.

Antes que Yamcha desaparezca de su vista se puso de pie y grito:

— ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

Él volteó a verla.

—Sí te quise. Amaba a esa chica que sin importar que le dijeran los demás, incluso sus padres, estudió repostería — Tomó aire y bajó la mirada — Yo amaba a esa joven luchadora... Pero ya no eres así, has cambiado... No sé qué pasó contigo — se dio la vuelta y se fué.

Luego de un momento analizando todo y sintiendo mucha miradas en ella salió corriendo, no quería estar en ese lugar, todo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos... ¡Tenía que huir!

— ¡Eh, Bulma! ¿Qué pasó? — dijo Milk abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

—Oh Milk... — susurró y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

— ¿¡Que paso!? ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Dime!

—Nada... Solo — Tragó saliva — Terminamos

—Shh, ya Bulma — Le habló con todo el cariño que podía — Vamos — La guío a su habitación — Todo estará bien

Luego de que Milk se esmerara por hacerla dejar de llorar, la peliazul se quedó profundamente dormida.

...

—Uhm — Se estiró en su cama — ¡Ay pero qué bien he dormido! — susurró.

Y como estrellas fugaces empezó a recordar lo de anoche.

Se entristeció.

Miró su reloj de mesita y su tristeza se transformó en horror.

— ¡Me he quedado dormida! — gritó corriendo descalza hacia la habitación de su amiga — ¡Milk, Milk joder levántate! ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidas...! — Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró la cama bien tendida y una nota en ella:

 _"Bulma, te dejé dormir porque creo que deberías descansar por lo ocurrido anoche._  
 _Ya después nos encargamos del Jefe..._  
 _Con cariño Milk._  
 _P.D: Perdón por apagar tu alarma."_

— ¡Mierda! — Salió disparada hacia su habitación — ¡Estás loca si crees que el estúpido de nuestro Jefe me permitirá faltar!

Corrió a la ducha y en el proceso casi cae pero no le importó.

— ¡Y aún falta comprar su café! ¡Te odio Milk! — gruñó.

Una vez ya saliste salió a comprar la bebida de su Jefe.

—Lo de siempre — Dijo apresurada.

Salió de la tienda y uno de los cafés se derramó en un muchacho que chocó con ella.

—¡Fíjate estúpido! — resaltó lo último con fastidio.

Al mirar al joven se quedó sorprendida con el parecido que este tenía con su superior.  
Le restó importancia y salió corriendo.

 _-El Jefe me matará por llevarle solo un café... ¡Maldición! -_ Pensó subiendo a un taxi sin darle tiempo de responder al muchacho.

Al llegar al restaurante ingresa apresurada a dejar el café en la oficina de su superior, pero simplemente al abrir la puerta se horroriza al verlo sentado en su escritorio.

—Señorita Briefs

—Dígame señor Ouji

— Llega media hora tarde — habló con fastidio.

—Sí señor, disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir

—Y yo pido dos cafés — resaltó lo último — ¿Acaso la experiencia se le olvidó derrepente?

— _Señor Ouji su_ _ **hijo**_ _ha llegado_ — Habló Katherine interrumpiendo en la oficina.

—Bien — se puso de pie y miró a Bulma — Tú vete a cambiar y después te vas a la sala de reuniones

—Sí señor

Una vez en la sala de reuniones se encontró con todos sus compañeros de trabajo y sus dos amigos.

—¡Bulma! — Se sorprendió Milk — ¡Viniste!

—Te voy a matar — gruñó — No sabes el lío en el que me metiste con el jefe

—Bulma — saludó Gokú.

—Perdón — gruñó Milk — Yo solo quería que mi amiga descanse

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y todos prestaron atención al frente.

—Queridos trabajadores, como ya les había informado me iré a supervisar el restaurante de la otra capital, dejaré a mi hijo mayor al mando — informó — Vegeta, acércate por favor

—Ay no... — susurró Bulma haciendo que sus dos amigos la miren extrañados.

 _-¡Es él! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el chico al que le cayó el café y le dije estúpido!_

Y sí, claramente era él. Tenía su saco en mano por el café derramado.

—Dado este anuncio se pueden retirar — dijo ahora el "Ex-Jefe"

Todos se fueron tranquilos a su lugar de trabajo, excepto Bulma, la cual se iba preocupada de ser despedida.

 **POV** **Vegeta**

Observé a cada imbécil que estaría a mi entera disposición, hasta que me detuve en la estúpida que me derramó el café.

Sonreí.

Disfruté su rostro de pánico.

¿Pensaría que la despediría?

Era una buena opción por su insolencia.

—Vegeta — llamó mi padre molesto.

—¿Qué? — respondí de mala gana.

Observé su rostro de molestia.

—Espero no seas un completo imbécil y hagas bien tu trabajo — se burló.

—Ya te darás cuenta cómo realizo mi trabajo, todo está perfecto en la otra capital... No tienes por qué ir a revisar — gruñí — Es patético no confiar en mí, al fin y al cabo tú me has educado en este tipo de cosas

—Eres un... — dijo ofendido, pero fué interrumpido por su secretaria.

—Señor Ouji, su chófer ya está aquí para llevarlo al aeropuerto

—Sí, vamos

Una vez que se fué, empecé a inspeccionar el famoso restaurante que se hacía cargo mi padre.

—¡Pero qué lindo me salieron! — escuche una voz chillona.

Era ella.

 **POV NARRADORA**

—¿No podrías hacer más ruido?

La peliazul saltó del susto y más se horrorizó al verlo a él.

 _-Que no me despida... ¡Por favor! -_ pensó al mirarlo.

—¿Qué hace por aquí señor? — preguntó.

—Es mi restaurante ahora, puedo hacer lo que me plazca — dijo — ¿No me recuerdas? — Habló con sarcasmo.

—Sí — tragó saliva — Perdone lo que pasó

—¿Crees que con una simple disculpa mi saco quedará como nuevo? — Caminó más hacia ella y miró los pequeños pasteles que había horneado, tomó uno y se lo pasó por su uniforme.

—Y lo lavas — dijo lanzándole el saco.

Bulma se quedó estupefacta.  
Cuando recién se dió cuenta él ya no estaba.

Gruñó furiosa y caminó hacia la oficina.  
Ingresó sin tocar y lo vió en la computadora.

—¿A qué has venido? — dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Y tú quién te has creído? — preguntó molesta.

—Tu nuevo jefe

—Eso ya lo sé — casi se queda callada por esa respuesta tan simple — Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así

Vegeta sonrió.

—¿Te parti en dos? — se burló — No seas dramática y vete

—Ash — gruñó y se apoyó en el escritorio — No lo vuelvas a hacer porque te lo devuelvo peor — Caminó hacia la salida.

—Sí lo que digas — dijo al sonriendo — Ah y lavas el saco

—Claro — volteó a verlo y le sonrió — Quedará como nuevo

Una vez en su puesto de trabajo, la peliazul sonrió.

—Claro que quedará como nuevo — dijo de forma divertida.

Para ser sincera su nuevo jefe le caía mejor que el anterior, disfrutó de esa pequeña pelea, e incluso se tomaría la molestia de hacerle una broma.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Has bebido?

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente: 26/04/17**

 **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**

 **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Has bebido?**

Luego de terminar sus labores va hacia los vestidores y se alista para retirarse a su hogar.

Se sentía cansada, pero antes:

— _Adelante_ — dice él — ¿Tú otra vez?

—Ya me retiro — ríe la muchacha.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

—De nada, bien... Hasta mañana — Camina hacia la salida de la oficina.

—Un momento

— ¿Eh? Sí dígame

—Cenaras conmigo hoy — dice mirando unos papeles.

 _-¿¡Qué!?_

—Lo lamento — tartamudea — Estaré ocupada... Luego podríamos salir... Además — dice sonriendo nerviosa.

—No estoy saliendo contigo porque quiero — aclara — Según esto, — Le enseña los papeles que estaba viendo — Ya eres antigua en este lugar, y necesito informes de cada puesto que tiene cada uno, lo que tienen que hacer y ese tipo de cosas. No quiero que me tomen el pelo

Las mejillas de Bulma no podían estar más rojas de vergüenza.

Solo era por trabajo.

—Bien... — suspira — Un momento — dice sonrojándose más — ¿Qué hacía leyendo específicamente mi historial?

¡Justo en el clavo!

—Es información que tengo derecho a revisar cuando me plazca, al igual que el resto — ríe — No te creas la gran cosa mujer

Lo evadió eficientemente.

— ¡Yo...! — Gruñó — ¿Pero qué cosa me crees? ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?

Ouji empezó a reír, apagó su computadora y salieron juntos de la oficina.

— ¡Eh Bulma! — llama Gokú una vez afuera — Vámonos, Milk compró helado y un par de películas para animarte

— ¿Animarte? — dice Vegeta en burla desactivando la alarma de su lujoso auto.

—Oh, bueno... Este... Pues — dijo triste, no quería cancelarle a sus amigos.

— ¡Vamos! — llama Milk.

—Ella cenara conmigo hoy — Habla Vegeta subiendo a su auto, dejando a todos atónitos; excepto a la peliazul — ¡Sube!

—Sí. Nos vemos más tarde

Le dolió dejarlos pero, si lo ayudaba con eso, sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima por lo del asunto de la mañana.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

—A un bar

— ¿Eh? Bueno, al fin y al cabo tú vas a pagar — ríe.

Al llegar casi se asusta por los lujos que había, si así era por fuera... ¿¡Como seria por dentro!?

Ella, ahí con un jeans gastados, una simple camiseta y zapatos sucios.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, y peor fue cuando Ouji se puso a su lado.

¡Él iba como todo un príncipe!

¡Ella parecía una estúpida sirvienta!

—Vamos — dice Vegeta sin importarle mucho la vergüenza que sentía Bulma.

Al ingresar de inmediato los atendieron, nadie se interesó por lo que llevaba la peliazul.

Luego de pedir su orden, ella comenzó:

—La que se encarga que todo el restaurante funcione, es Milk — explicó — Ella es la jefa del comedor, se encarga que cada cliente este en su respectiva mesa, que ya sean atendidos...

—Bien, prosigue

—Gokú es el encargado del mantenimiento, él te informará que le falta al restaurante

Así pasaron el tiempo, hasta que su pedido llegara, la muchacha le explicaba a detalle lo que hacían.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunta Ouji.

—Soy la repostera — sonríe — Es un trabajo que amo... Y no quisiera ser despedida

—Si sigues haciendo lo que yo te diga olvídate de eso — bebió otra copa de vino.

Eso la extrañó.

Es decir... No lo conocía, pero se le veía raro, se comportó amigable.

Cenaron en silencio, le sorprendía la rapidez de como su Jefe se terminaba prácticamente la botella de vino, ella aun iba por la primera copa.

—Oye, ¿No crees que ya has bebido mucho?

—Va-vámonos — susurró intentando ponerse de pie con dificultad.

¿La bebida había sido muy fuerte?

O simplemente había sido una vil trampa...

Se pudo mantener despierto en el proceso de pagar la cuenta, con ayuda de la peliazul, y caminar hacia afuera. Pero una vez allí casi se desvanecía en el piso.

— ¡Oye! — Se asustó Bulma pasando el brazo de Ouji por su cuello — ¿Qué te sucede? ¡No puede ser! ¿Tan rápido y estas ebrio?

— ¡Cállate! — gruñó y empezó a quedarse dormido en el brazo de la muchacha.

Ella se las tuvo que arreglar para poder llamar a un Taxi y entre gritos sacarle la información de donde vivía a Vegeta.

— ¡El señor Ouji! — Dijo el portero del departamento — ¿Por qué viene en ese estado? — miró con desconfianza a la muchacha.

—Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, ya tiene mi nombre y estaré arriba, así que no huiré a menos que usted me lo permita. Su Jefe bebió mucho creo, yo simplemente vengo a traerlo porque no quiero llevar en mi conciencia un cadáver

—Discúlpeme usted, sígame por favor

Con la ayuda del portero, el cual podía ingresar al departamento en caso de emergencias, lograron dejar a Ouji en su cama.

—Muchas gracias — dijo Bulma agotada.

—La acompaño a la salida

—Mire — gruñó — No me voy a ir a mi casa a estas horas, no robaré nada, no piense mal de mí, pero preferiría quedarme a dormir

—Como guste

Se dio una ducha y se puso su misma ropa, pues no podía agarrar nada que no era suyo.  
Observó a Ouji y pensó que se veía incómodo con todo y el traje puesto.

—Oye — lo movió — Al menos quítate el saco y los zapatos para que descanses bien

Vegeta no le hizo caso, seguía dormido.

—Ush — gruñó quitándole los zapatos.

La muchacha se subió a la cama para intentar quitarle el saco.

Mala idea.

De un solo golpe Ouji la dejó echada junto a él al moverse.

— ¡Quítate, quítate! — gritó tratando de moverlo, pero era muy pesado.

El muchacho se empezó a mover y chocó contra el rostro de la peliazul.

—¡Vegeta si estas despierto y estas jugando conmigo, te mato! — gritó sonrojada.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: Propuesta

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente: 26/04/17**

 **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**

 **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Propuesta**

La peliazul no supo cuánto batalló con el peso del muchacho.  
Y al gritar tanto confirmó que en verdad él estaba profundamente dormido.  
Se sentía cansada y no tuvo más opción que dormir así como estaba.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había dormido mal y eso le daba ganas de golpear al que tenía a su costado.

Pero al verlo tan indefenso...

Su piel parecía tan suave, incluso mejor que la de ella.  
Su cabello...  
Sus facciones relajadas, no con ese típico ceño fruncido.

¡Parecía un muchachito!

Sólo le faltaba ponerse en posición fetal.

Empezó a reír encantada.

¿Quien iba a pensarlo?

Se veía tan tierno durmiendo.

Ya no daba tanto miedo.

Incluso le dió ganas de volver a recostarse.

—¡Ay! ¿No hay nada aquí? — gritó luego de unos minutos.

Ouji empezó a dar inicios de que se estaba levantando.

 _-¿Bulma?- pensó -Me estoy volviendo loco - cerró de nuevo los ojos para conciliar el sueño._

—Bueno creo que así está bien — otra vez la voz de la muchacha.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama examinando el lugar en el que estaba.

—Eh — saludó ella ingresando a la habitación con un cucharón — Qué bueno que te levantaste

—¿Que haces aquí? — tartamudeó sin entender nada.

Bulma soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¡Fue por tu culpa! — chilló sonrojándose y amenazando con el cucharón — ¡No dejabas de abrazarme!

—Oh mierda — soltó lo último horrorizado — No me digas qué... — se lanzó de nuevo a la cama derrotado — No me digas que... — se sonrojó.

—¡No! — gritó Bulma — Estabas tan ebrio que no te podías mantener de pie y te traje... ¡No pasó nada!

Vegeta se puso de pie aliviado.

—Bien — suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina — ¿Que has hecho?

—¡No te importa cómo me siento yo! ¡Mi cuerpo me duele por tú culpa!

Le sonrió y se sentó en el comedor.

—¿Quieres desayunar? — se calmó la muchacha, siempre se ponía contenta cuando invitaba algo que ella había cocinado.

Tal vez era muy presumida.  
Sabía que era muy buena en eso.

—Sí

—Me fué muy difícil encontrar las cosas aquí, pero a nada — dijo dándole una torta de vainilla y una taza de café.

Antes de que los dos empezarán a comer, el curioso timbre de la puerta se hizo escuchar.

Ouji se puso de pie irritado, pues quería comer, moría de hambre.

Al abrir la puerta su irritación se fué, dándole paso al asombro, rencor y tristeza.

Era un mar emociones.

Ella estaba ahí.

—Hola Vegeta — saludó conteniendo su emoción.

Esos ojos azules que alguna vez cautivaron a Ouji hicieron que este deje de mirarla dolido.

—¿Que quieres? — volvió a verla pero con frialdad.

—Yo... Ya sé lo que pasó, no me digas nada aún por favor — pidió ingresando al departamento — Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... Pero vengo a aclarar las cosas, necesito — se quedó en silencio al ver a la peliazul.

La rubia miró los dos platos en el comedor, se inclinó para observar la habitación de su antiguo amor y vió la cama desordenada.

Ellos estaban juntos.

Fué un golpe muy duro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las aguantó con firmeza.

—Necesito hablar contigo — dijo mirándolo — A solas — volteó a ver a Bulma.

La peliazul tomó su bolso e iba a salir hasta que Vegeta la jaló de la cintura.

—Bien Lázuli — Suspiró Vegeta — Lo que me tengas que decir, puedes decírmelo con ella acá — Miró a Bulma la cual estaba paralizada — Después de todo los dos somos pareja

Otro golpe más hacia la rubia, la cual frunció el ceño con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Le dolía mucho verlo así.

—Bien — asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo le daba vueltas, no quería estar ahí.

Verlo a él con ella...

Era demasiado.

Lázuli salió a paso veloz del departamento soltando quejidos de dolor.

 _-Para que veas lo que sentí yo... -_ pensó Vegeta soltando a la peliazul la cual estaba en shock.

—¡Eh! — gruñó Bulma al verlo tranquilamente comiendo — ¿Ella era tu ex-novia no? — dijo quitándole el plato.

Vegeta quiso evadir la pregunta y se puso de pie para ir a ponerse una camisa.

—¡Escuchame! — llamó ella dolida — ¡Ella si es tu novia! ¡Es a ella a quien le hablas en sueños! ¿Por qué la trataste así? ¿Acaso no la extrañas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le acabas de hacer? — gritó golpeándole la espalda.

La muchacha se sentía identificada con Lázuli, cuando la vió derrumbándose frente a Vegeta pudo ver su reflejo de ella cuando le pasó lo mismo con Yamcha.

Ouji la soprendió alejándola bruscamente de él.

—¿¡Y tú tienes idea de lo que ella me hizo a mí!? — gritó furioso — ¡Este no es asunto tuyo!

Bulma quedó paralizada de miedo por la reacción de su jefe.

Pero con mucho valor se atrevió a responderle:

—Si no es asunto mío, no digas que soy tu novia pedazo de animal

El muchacho solo la observó de reojo al ver que ella se iba de su departamento.

Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de sus detectives.

— _¿Señor Ouji? Dígame en qué soy bueno_

— _Ayer alguien me dió de tomar un vino raro, provocó que esté inconsciente en cuestión de minutos, investiga quién fue_ — _le informó y luego pasó a darle el nombre del Bar._

 _-¿Por qué tuviste que regresar Lázuli? - pensó cerrando los ojos frustrado._

* * *

—¡Bulma! — chilló Milk al abrir la puerta de su apartamento — ¡Adivina que pasó anoche!

Al ver a su amiga tan feliz , el mal rato que pasó con Ouji se le fueron de la cabeza.

—¿Que pasó? — le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Gokú me pidió que seamos una pareja! — gritó emocionada — Bueno yo le dije y él me dijo que ya... ¡Pero fue grandioso!

La peliazul mientras iba escuchando a su amiga recogía un sobre que vió en el piso al entrar.

Lo abrió y su rostro de felicidad cambio a preocupación.

Milk al ver eso se acercó a su lado y su alegría se fué.

—¿Qué haremos Bulma? — susurró al ver las letras enormes de BANCO CENTRAL.

—No tengo dinero para pagar... Voy tres meses atrasada. Gracias por apoyarme Milk... Así la deuda sea solo mía, no me has abandonado

—Eso nunca — la abrazó fuertemente.

 _-¿Qué haré? ¿Pedir prestado dinero? - pensaba Bulma - ¿Mis padres? No, dije que no volvería jamás..._

—¿Qué haré?

 _-Mi trabajo... ¡Vegeta! ¡Él me podrá prestar dinero! Y yo le pagare trabajando... ¡Excelente!_

—Ya sé — miró a su amiga — Ya sé qué haré, no te preocupes Milk

Luego de explicarle todo a su amiga, y que emocionadas se pusieran a limpiar el apartamento, Bulma en su habitación pensaba qué hacerle al saco de Ouji.

—Adiós Bulma — gritó Milk desde afuera.

—Que te vaya bien con Gokú — rió desde su habitación.

—¡Gracias!

La peliazul sacó pinturas, plumones indelebles, pintura de tela, color rosado y muchas cosas más para su travesura.

—Me las pagarás por haberme utilizado de esa manera... ¡Pobre chica! ¡Se veía que te quería tanto! ¡Pero tú eres un estupido! — gritó manchando el saco.

Al día siguiente hizo su rutina del lunes.

Dos café, como antes lo hacía con su antiguo jefe, pensó que tal vez Vegeta querría uno.  
En su bolso el hermoso saco de su superior esperaba estar en las manos de su dueño.

Al llegar ingresó a su oficina y lo vió sentado en su computadora.

—Buenos días

Él ni se inmutó al verla, a los minutos sonó su celular y contestó.

— _Sí_ — _dijo_ — _¡Te dije que no quiero otra cita!_ — _gruñó su jefe_ — _¡Que no madre!_ — _se puso de pie_ — _¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Me importa una mierda mi fortuna!_ — _colgó molesto._

La muchacha lo miró asustada.

¿Cómo le hablaba así a su madre?

—¿Qué me miras? - gruñó Ouji.

Bulma se mordió la lengua, primero debía decirle lo que necesitaba.

—Señor, le vengo a pedir un enorme favor - inició con respeto.

Vegeta no entendía nada el comportamiento de la peliazul.

—Necesito que me preste treinta mil soles - tartamudeó avergonzada por semejante pedido.

El muchacho casi estalla en risas, solo se limitó a mirarla con burla.

—Yo se lo pagaré con mi trabajo - aclaró Bulma.

Ouji analizó lo que ella le decía.

¡Tenía una idea!

—Bien - accedió sorprendiendo a la peliazul - Pero quiero algo a cambio

—Dígame - dijo emocionada.

—Finge ser mi novia

—¿¡Que!?

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: La ceremonia

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: La ceremonia**

—Finge ser mi novia

—¿¡Qué!?

—Si lo haces... — susurró — Ya no me deberás nada, la deuda quedará anulada cuando yo te diga

—Se lo pagaré trabajando y con intereses — aseguró —¿Pero por qué yo? — tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Porque sé que no me voy a enamorar de tí

Golpe bajo.

—¿¡Ah!? — gritó ofendida.

—Es que mírate — se burló — No eres mi tipo

—Pídeme otra cosa — dijo calmandose, necesitaba el préstamo — No aceptaré eso

—Espero consigas pronto otra persona que te preste el dinero, retírate

 _-¡Joder! -_ pensó Bulma.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! — gruñó — Acepto

—Bien, ¿Donde depósito? ¿Tarjeta? ¿En efectivo?

—¿¡Qué!? — se sorprendió la peliazul — ¿Asi de simple? ¡Eso es mucho!

Vegeta soltó una risa.

—Es mi dinero, y eso no es nada para mí

—Estúpido mimado — murmuró.

Luego de que Ouji le transfiera el dinero a la tarjeta de la peliazul, ella se retiró a su puesto de trabajo.

 _-¡Muy bien Bulma! ¡Ahora serás novia de ese maldito! - pensaba molesta la muchacha._

—¿Qué hacías ahí adentro de la oficina del jefe? — preguntó Katherine al verla salir.

 _-Lo que me faltaba, ahora esta estúpida está jodiendo_

—¿Que te importa? — gruñó preparando unas galletas.

—No me digas que no pudiste con él — se burló.

—¿Que insinuas imbécil?

—¿Yo? Nada — sonrió — La mesa cinco quiere un especial, apresúrate

—Bien — gruñó.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo recordó que tenía que devolverle algo a su superior.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y se escuchó un _"Adelante"_ , una vez adentro él la miró.

—¿Qué? — dijo mirando de nuevo su computadora.

—Toma — sonrió la peliazul sacando el saco de su bolso.

No se podía describir el rostro de Ouji al ver su saco de color rosado.

—¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?! — gritó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Te dije que lo devolvería como nuevo, pero no de qué color! — lo señaló riendo burlonamente.

—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un saco de estos? — rió — Lo sabrás después, te lo aumentaré en tu préstamo

Bulma palideció.

—¡Tú manchaste mi uniforme de trabajo...! — exclamó con temor — ¡Al menos lo veces lavado!

—¿Yo? — habló con sarcasmo — ¿Lavarlo? — empezó a reír — Ese es trabajo para una empleada como tú

Había molestado a la fiera.

—¿¡Qué mierda acabas de decir!? — gritó Bulma acercándose a él, solo un escritorio los separaba — ¡Repitelo!

—Ese es un trabajo para una empleada como tú — sonrió de lado.

—¡Tú no sabes...! — gruñó ofendida — ¡Tú no sabes cómo es la vida verdaderamente! ¡Solo eres un mimado qué con solo abrir la boca obtienes todo lo que quieres!

—¿Y tú si sabes? — habló ofendido.

—¡Por su puesto! — respondió orgullosa — ¡Tú no sabes que...!

—Lárgate — alzó la voz Ouji interrumpiéndola.

—No me hables así — gritó Bulma.

—Lárgate — dijo tomándola del brazo y empujándola prácticamente afuera de su oficina.

Una vez afuera:

— No me digas que el jefe te rechazó — se burló Katherine.

Sin tan solo darse el tiempo de analizar la situación, Bulma se lanzó hacia la peli naranja furiosa.

—¡Dejame! — gritó ella asustada — ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Está loca!

—¡Ya estoy harta de tí! — decía Bulma al jalarle el cabello.

Unos brazos tomaron la cintura de la peliazul alejándola de Katherine.

—¡Suéltame! — gritaba Bulma, en un intento de zafarse pisó el pie del que la sostenía.

—¡Au! — se quejó Gokú — ¡Tranquila Bulma!

—Lo siento — se calmó ella.

—Al menos lo intentaste Gokú — habló Milk preocupada acercándose a su pareja.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? — salió Vegeta hecho una furia.

—¡Señor! — se asustaron los presentes.

—Señor Vegeta — chilló Katherine — Bulma... Bulma me jaló del cabello sin motivos — lloró desconsolada — ¡Esta loca!

Ouji clavó su mirada en la de la peliazul.

—A mi oficina

Todos miraron a Bulma con pena, mientras Katherine sonreía con victoria.

Una vez adentro de la oficina Ouji le sonrió.

—Esa zorra se merecía mucho más — rió.

Bulma casi se cae de lo sorprendida que estaba.

—¿Lo dice enserio?

—Ya vete a hacer tus labores, eso es todo — sonrió sentándose en su computadora.

—Sí

Ya en la noche todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Bulma, Milk y Gokú estaban por irse hasta que:

—¡Bulma! — llamó Ouji.

 _-¿Y ahora qué quiere? -_ pensó ella bajando del auto de su amigo.

—Tengo un evento hoy, tienes que ir conmigo

—¿¡Yo!? ¿Para qué?

—Eres mi novia después de todo — gruñó.

—¡Ay cierto! — se lamentó.

—Te quiero lista a las diez — dijo caminando hacia su auto.

—Sí, puntual por favor — avisó caminando hacia el auto de Gokú.

Luego explicarles todo lo que estaba pasando entre Ouji y ella, sus amigos prometieron no decir nada.

Eran las diez y como había dicho, Vegeta fué puntual.

—No pensaba que había gente que vivía por estos lugares

—Para que veas que no todo son lujos — respondió ella.

—Hmph

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, en donde habían guardias afuera, ingresaron y pasaron por un pasadizo.

En este habían cuadros finos, pero raros, pues eran de color rojo y negro. Habían personas torturando a otras, bosques, una mujer siendo maltratada... Eso la abrumó demasiado.

 _-¿En qué me he metido? -_ pensó asustada.

Después del pasadizo se hizo presente un gran salon, lleno de muchas cosas costosas.

Observó a los invitados y pudo divisar a la rubia, Lázuli.

 _-Ella está aquí -_ pensó mirando a Ouji, el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.

—Vegeta — saludó un hombre haciendo que la muchacha voltee a ver.

Era uno de los socios de su padre.

Freezer.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5: Celos

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Celos**

—Buenas noches — Saludó la peliazul.

—Oh, ¿Quien es ella? — preguntó Freezer analizandola.

—Ella es mi novia, Bulma Briefs — presentó Ouji incómodo por la palabra _"Novia"._

—¿Nos conocemos? — preguntó Freezer mirando de pies a cabeza a Bulma — Creo que eres dueña de alguna empresa — Vegeta se sorprendió.

 _-Sí-_ pensó la muchacha.

—Oh no, es primera vez que lo veo — mintió — Y soy repostera

—De seguro te he confundido con otra persona — dijo él no muy seguro.

 _-¿Novia de Vegeta? - pensaba Freezer - No es muy común eso..._

Luego de las presentaciones Ouji y Freezer pasaron a presumir su fortuna incómodando a la peliazul, la cual estaba al lado de su _"Novio"_ aburrida. Pasaron los minutos y solo escuchaba: _Blah, blah, blah_

—Amor — llamó sintiéndose incómoda, a lo que Vegeta la miró sonrojado — Tengo sed

—Oh, me disculpo por distraerlo — Habló Freezer — Nos vemos después, Vegeta

—Sí

 _-Le debo una por interrumpir esa estúpida conversación -_ pensaba el muchacho.

Una vez con sus copas observaron a la multitud bailar.

—¿Y quién era ese? — preguntó Bulma tomando un poco de vino.

—Freezer, dueño de uno de los mejores restaurantes, está en ventaja con nosotros... Además tiene su propia empresa de distribución comestible — dijo mirando al público.

—Ah — habló observando al susodicho — ¿Y el de cabello verde? — preguntó señalandolo con la mirada.

—Ah, ese es su estúpido lame botas

—Es muy apuesto — susurró.

—¿Qué? — se sorprendió Ouji.

 _-Tiene malos gustos -_ pensó él.

—Nada — le sonrió Bulma.

Vegeta la observó, e incluso se le pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento algo inadecuado... Ella se veía hermosa esa noche.  
Pero claro, él nunca se lo iba a decir.

Se propuso mirar al público y cuando lo hizo su cuerpo se tensó.

Ella estaba allí.

Lázuli.

La observó con mucho detenimiento.

Le encantó que sonriera con...

¿¡Quien era ese estúpido enano!?

Oh sí,

Sentía que debía matar a ese imbécil.

—¿Hasta qué hora nos quedaremos? — preguntó Bulma aburrida.

—Nos vamos — gruñó furioso.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora — la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró junto a él.

—¡Oye! — gritó Bulma — ¡Me estás lastimando! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cállate — gritó volteando a mirarla.

La fuerte música hizo que sus gritos pasen inadvertidos.

—Imbécil — gruñó la peliazul — ¡Suéltame! — gritó — ¡Yo puedo caminar sola! — dijo al ver el rostro furioso de Ouji.

¿Por qué Vegeta se comportaba así?

Estaba celoso.

Y eso lo puso furioso, ya que no podía hacer nada.

Una vez afuera, Ouji subió a su auto y miró aún más molesto a Bulma.

— ¡Súbete! — espetó.

—Súbete por favor — resaltó lo último — querida Bulma, no olvides que soy tu novia

 _-¿Esta mal querer matarla? -_ pensó Vegeta algo divertido por la insolente provocación de la muchacha.

—Eh, ahí estaba ella — se atrevió a decir la peliazul — Deberías haber hablado con ella

Mala idea.

Ouji no le respondió y condujo como un demente hacia la casa de la muchacha.

—¡Llegamos! — gritó Bulma pálida del susto — Si quieres tú mátate — gruñó furiosa — ¡Otra vez no vuelvas a conducir así! — bajó del auto — ¡Deberías hablar con ella! ¡No comportarte como un estúpido!

Vegeta amenazaba con avanzar así ella estaba apoyada en el auto.

—Pero... — se calmó Bulma — Gracias por esta noche, es decir... — se sonrojó — Nunca había asistido a ese tipo de fiestas... Y... Gracias

—Hmph

—Adiós — dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su apartamento.

Por un momento,

Sólo por un momento pensó que ella era muy extraña e incluso,

Interesante.

...

-¿Y donde esta Vegeta? - pensaba Freezer buscándolo.

—Eh linda — llamó a la rubia la cual seguía conversando con su amigo.

—Sí, señor — saludó — ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—¿Has visto a Vegeta?

Lázuli se sonrojó algo molesta mientras su acompañante miraba a Freezer furioso, sabía de que su amiga había sufrido mucho por ese tal muchacho.

—Sí... Se fue con la chica de cabello azul...

—Mmm — meditó Freezer — Bien, muchas gracias

Mientras iba a saludar a más de sus invitados analizaba quién era esa muchacha.

Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar.

* * *

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Renuncio!

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Renuncio!**

Se levantó por el ruido que hacia su compañera al alistarse para ir al trabajo.

Hoy era su día libre, pero se puso de pie para acompañar a su amiga en el desayuno.

—Buenos días — Saludó y dió un bostezo.

—Bmuenos días — habló Milk con la boca llena — ¡Voy a llegar tarde! — decía mientras con un peine trataba de acomodar su cabello, después mordió otra vez el pan.

—¡No te preocupes Milk! — dijo con una voz graciosa Bulma — Yo soy la novia de tu jefe y te puedo dar permiso a que te demores

—¡Estas loca! — rió la peli negra — ¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a lograr que te haga caso?

—Descuida... Ya luego lo convenzo con mis encantos — dijo sonriendo de lado, provocando que su compañera se sonrojara molesta.

Ella aún era virgen, y quería seguir siéndolo hasta el matrimonio.

—¡Cállate! — gruñó — No me digas que te estás enamorado — provocó tomando un poco de su café.

—¡Claro que no! — chilló la peliazul — Él es un estúpido mimado

—Lo que digas Bulma — se burló — Ah sí, ¿Recuerdas a Thomas?

—¿Thomas? ¡Por su puesto!

—Llamó anoche

—¿¡Ah!? — se sorprendió — ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó ansiosa.

Thomas era nada más que un antiguo pretendiente de la peliazul, si ella no hubiese elegido a Yamsha, todo hubiera sido diferente.

—Preguntó por tí — informó Milk terminando de dasayunar — Dijo que luego te llamaría, aún no entiendo cómo consiguió el número de aquí

—Cuando él quiere algo lo consigue — rió Bulma.

—Lo que digas

—Adiós

—¡Cuidese Jefa! — rió Milk.

—Saludas a mi amorcito

—¡Muerete! — gritó desde afuera Milk divertida.

Luego de que su compañera se fuera, se puso una ropa más cómoda y limpió el apartamento.

Era muy raro que lo haga, casi siempre Milk la obligaba a limpiar.  
Pero esta vez lo hizo porque ella quería.

...

Se sentía cansado, incluso estaba pensando en no ir al trabajo, pero un gran líder no faltaba por estupideces.  
Y menos por haber hecho mucho ejercicio anoche.

—Buenos días señor — hablaron sus trabajadores al verlo ingresar.

—Buenos días — dijo caminando hacia su oficina.

Al ingresar no observó su café.

 _-De esto se encarga ella -_ pensó molesto.

Gracias a la puerta abierta de su despacho pudo descubrir que Milk Satán había llegado tarde.

—Llegó tarde — dijo en voz alta provocándole un susto a la muchacha.

No le quedó más remedio que acercarse a la oficina de su superior.

—Lo siento mucho señor — se disculpó — Pero su novia...

—¿Novia? — interrumpió.

—Bulma

—¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? Recién lo iba a hacer público

—Soy su mejor amiga y por eso lo sé, ella me lo dijo

—Hmph

—Le pido disculpas por la demora, no volverá a pasar

—Retírate a tus labores

Una vez solo, tomo la carpeta que contenía toda la información brindada al restaurante sobre la peliazul.

—¿Día libre eh? — se dijo a sí mismo.

...

Había sido una grandioso día, ya había pagado lo que le debía al banco, ya no sentía ese gran peso en sus hombros.  
Y ahora estaba haciendo las compras para la semana.

—Gracias por su compra — dijo la muchacha que la atendió.

Una vez afuera sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, otra vez.

Caminó hacia una esquina para tomar su taxi y ese mismo hombre estaba prácticamente junto a ella.

Se hartó.

—¿Que te pasa? — gruñó acercándose a él -¿Es que acaso me estás siguiendo? Esta bien que se bonita pero no debes estar acosandome

—¡Bulma! ¡Soy yo! — rió.

—¿Eh?

—Soy Thomas

—¡Thomas! — gritó saltando hacia él — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Me haces sentir estúpida!

—No me reconociese — se burló — Yo a tí si, ¿Como confundir ese cabello?

—Tonto — rió — ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro, así sabré donde vives

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la peliazul, el muchacho se ofreció gustoso a ayudarla a acomodar lo que había comprado.

—¿Quieres comer? — preguntó Bulma.

—Vayamos a un restaurante, yo invito

—Excelente

La muchacha ya conocía a qué restaurante estaban llendo, pero no quiso decirle nada, pues al fin y al cabo él ya estaba invitando allí.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? — dijo Milk una vez que estaban adentro.

—Sí señorita Milk, pero antes dejame presentarte a mi amigo Thomas

—¿Tú eres Thomas?

—Mucho gusto

—¿Sucede algo? — habló Katherine acercándose a la mesa.

—No, nada — gruñó Bulma — Más bien la señorita aquí nos iba a tomar la orden

—Hum — gruñó Katherine observando a Thomas, se sentía celosa al ver que Bulma estaba con dos chicos guapos.

Así que salió corriendo y fué a la oficina de su amado Jefe:

— Señor Ouji — lloriqueo — Lamento ser yo la que le diga esto pero...

—Habla ya — gruñó.

—Su novia está afuera con otro hombre

 _-Que rápido vuelan los chismes -_ pensó Ouji.

—¿Bulma?

—¿Tiene otra novia? — se sorprendió.

—Tú deja de estar chismoseando y ve a hacer tú trabajo

—¡Pero señor...!

—O te despido — completó.

 _-¿Otro hombre? -_ se recostó en su asiento _\- Ya sé qué hacer -_ pensó con malicia.

...

—¿Sabes? Aquí trabajo — rió Bulma.

—¿Entonces?

—Hoy es mi día libre no te preocupes

—Así que lograste ser repostera ¿Eh?

—Sí — le sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Y por qué no volviste con tus padres? — preguntó nostálgico.

—Porque ellos querrían que me haga cargo de la empresa, y yo no quería

—Tienes razón... Pero deberías hablar con ellos, no debes seguir así

—Sí lo sé

Una vez que terminaran de comer, caminaron hacia la salida del restaurante. Thomas le contó un chiste a Bulma, y en medio de las risas provocadas pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha.

—Bulma — llamó Ouji desde atrás, provocando que Thomas se aleje de la peliazul — ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? — dijo algo ofendido — ¿Por qué me engañas?

—¿Quien es? — preguntó el peli marrón.

—Soy su novio, el amor de su vida — dijo Vegeta, internamente se quería reír por el teatro que estaba haciendo , pero estaba disfrutando el rostro de la muchacha.

—No me dijiste que tenías novio — dijo Thomas mirando a la peliazul, la cual con la mirada le decía a Vegeta que pare eso.

—Es que no tengo... — tartamudeó — Yo... ¡Estas mintiendo!

—Por favor no te alteres... Es malo para el bebé — dijo Ouji actuando bien su papel.

—¿¡Bebe!? — gritaron Thomas y Bulma al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquila Bulma, mi madre lo aceptará... Yo siempre estaré contigo

—Thomas... ¡Escuchame! — tartamudeaba Bulma, en verdad quería intentarlo de nuevo con el muchacho — Él y yo hicimos un trato...

—Por favor — habló Ouji interrumpiendola y tomándola del brazo — Vamos a hablar con mi madre, los dos debemos estar juntos

—Adiós Bulma, espero verte algún día, sé muy feliz — se despidió el peli marrón.

Mientras Thomas se retiraba Vegeta se permitió una sonrisa de Burla y diversión por la escena que había realizado.

Una vez que se fué, la muchacha solo lo miró horrorizada a Ouji.

—Tú dices que tienes un novio — habló él con sarcasmo — Pues aquí está tu querido novio — dijo alzando sus brazos como diciéndole que lo abrazara.

Era un maldito cínico, solo hizo eso para molestar a la peliazul.

Ni siquiera sentía algo por ella.

En vez de un abrazo recibió una cachetada.

—Eres un maldito — dijo Bulma con los ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas, se sentía patética por tremenda humillación — ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Renuncio! Consíguete a otra que finja ser tu novia... ¡Y que aguante tus estupideces como Jefe!

A Vegeta se le fué toda la diversión y se puso serio.

—¿Qué?

—Por mí te puedes morir maldito infeliz — dijo Bulma alejándose de él.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7: Gay

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE:** **Queridos lectores, he editado la historia, abajo de este capítulo explicare el por qué. Mientras tanto, para que no se confundan, los invito a leer la historia desde el comienzo.**

 **¡Gracias por su atención!**

 **Capítulo 7: Gay**

 _-Se me pasó la mano -_ pensaba Ouji siguiendo a la muchacha.

—Entonces págame lo que te presté — Protestó Vegeta.

Ella paró de caminar y lo miró.

Estaba llorando de vergüenza.

 _-Justo hoy tenía que haber pagado... ¡Maldición! -_ pensó la muchacha.

—¿Crees que todo es un juego? — habló Bulma molesta — No te preocupes, te devolveré el dinero... ¡Quitalo de mi liquidación!

—Aun así lo hiciera... No alcanzaría por lo poco que ganas — se burló.

—¡Imbécil! — gritó furiosa.

Tomó un taxi y antes de que cierre la puerta Vegeta se interpuso.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Tú no vas a subir! — gritó pateandolo.

—¡Muevete! — gruñó tomando el pie de Bulma y empujándola para que pueda subir al taxi.

—Ush — se alejó de él — Te odio

Luego de que la peliazul le indicara al conductor a donde la llevaría se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino.

Al llegar bajó y dejó que Ouji pagara.

 _-Ya que te sobra el dinero... Maldito-_

—Mira — llamó Vegeta — Te aumento el sueldo

Eso sí le llamó la atención.

—El cinco porciento

—¿Bromeas? — dijo molesta dándose la vuelta.

—Bien, bien — gruñó — El diez porciento

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

—El quince porciento — dijo siguiéndola hacia su apartamento.

—Buen intento Ouji

—¡Maldición! — gritó — ¡El veinte!

Llegaron al apartamento y Bulma ingresó.

—Lárgate

—¡No es justo para el resto de trabajadores que tú ganes más!

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres justo?

—Sí lo soy, porque sí por mí fuera no trabajarías en el restaurante

—Ya no trabajo, así que lárgate — dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta.

—Escuchame — dijo empujándola e ingresando.

—¡No te dí permiso para que ingreses! — chilló.

—Mira — suspiró — Si no tengo novia no podré ser lo suficientemente maduro, según mi madre, para recibir la fortuna de la familia. Necesito que tú lo seas

—¿Pero por qué yo? ¿No puede se otra?

—Ya te dije que de tí no me enamorare por eso

—¡Ush! — gruñó — Espera un momento — lo miró de pies a cabeza — Si me dices eso... ¿No será que eres...?

—¿Ah?

—Ya sabes... De ese tipo de chicos — lo analizó — Es decir, siempre estás preocupado por tu apariencia, no interactuas con mujeres... ¿Y si cuando ella te dejó... Tú...?

—No soy Gay — gruñó sonrojado.

—No te creo

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

— ¡Sí, demuéstralo! — lo retó.

Ouji gruñó.

—Como gustes — dijo tomándola de los hombros y empujándola al mueble que tenían cerca.

Bulma cayó echada y él se posicionó ensima de ella.

—Espera... — susurró nerviosa.

—Tú me dijiste que te lo demuestre — se apoyó con sus brazos, provocando estar a centímetros de los labios de la muchacha.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Vegeta sonrió.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo llego aquí actualizando **El Jefe** a pedido de varias personitas que aún se acuerdan de esta historia... ¡De corazón muchas gracias...! _

_Como se darán cuenta la historia está editada, ya que antes la ortografía que tenía era HORRENDA.  
_

 _Les cuento que me pueden encontrar en Wattpad como: **AndyOuji**_

 _¿Por qué les digo eso?_

 _Pues en esa plataforma publico los capítulos con imágenes y vídeos con los que me inspiro para cada Capítulo, solo si gustan pásense por mi perfil :3_

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Mientras tanto disfruten los dos últimos capítulos que siguen ;)_

 _Espero actualizar muy pronto._


	8. Chapter 8: Provocaciones

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Provocaciones**

Ouji podía apreciar el rostro de la muchacha, con los ojos cerrados, debajo de él.  
Simplemente a su merced.

—¿En verdad creíste que te iba a besar? — se burló sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

—¿Ah? — ella abrió los ojos con temor, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Vegeta.

—¿En verdad quieres eso? — se refirió al beso.

La peliazul se sonrojó a más no poder.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Quítate, quítate! — exclamó empujándolo.

Una vez sentados, Vegeta empezó a reír de nuevo.

—¿Querías que te bese?

Bulma soltó una risa.

—No, que asco

—Bien que cerraste los ojos para disfrutar

—¡Yo no...! — se sonrojó.

—Lo que digas — dijo despeinandola y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Quiero que te largues! — habló sirviéndose un vaso de agua, tenía que calmarse.

—Bien, mañana quiero que me compres el café de siempre, y que cuando sea tu día libre aunque sea tu amiga lo compre por mí

—¿Acaso no entiendes que no voy a trabajar más?

—Pasado mañana tenemos que ir con mi madre, por cierto, te compraré ropa. No puedes ir con lo que fuiste último — Dijo ignorando lo que la muchacha le decía — Ella tiene otro tipo de gustos, y creo que te aceptará si te ve que tienes sus mismas preferencias de moda

—¿Aceptarme? — se atragantó con el agua.

—Una de las ventajas que tendrás de ser mi novia es que podrás tomarte tiempos libres si gustas, pero no abuses — advirtió — Y que te compraré todo lo que necesites — dijo paseándose por la cocina — Por ejemplo comestibles, ropa... Irás a un salón de belleza y todas esas cosas de mujeres

Mientras Vegeta seguía hablando Bulma se iba asustando más.

—¿Quien te dijo que voy a aceptar? — gruñó — ¡Yo no quiero ni una de esas cosas! ¡No van conmigo! — aclaró acercándose a él amenazante.

— Uno de estos días, supongo que la otra semana, será la inauguración de uno de los hoteles de mi familia. Es una fecha muy importante, habrá prensa y tienes que comportarte — dijo tratando de calmarla.

—¿Yo comportarme? — habló en burla — ¡Yo me comporto bien!

—Excelente, con decir eso acabas de aceptar volver al trabajo y seguir con nuestro trato

Ouji era ingenioso, la había mareado con tantas palabras.

—¿Yo? ¡No es cierto! — gritó la peliazul — ¡Eh, espera!

Vegeta ya salía del apartamento.

—¡Oye estúpido! — gritó furiosa apretando el vaso que tenía en sus manos, junto a su pecho, como era de plástico todo el agua cayó en su camiseta — ¡Mierda! — exclamó al ver su desastre.

Ouji volteó a verla y pudo apreciar cómo su camiseta de había apegado a su piel por el agua derramada, y todo por no controlarse.

Sonrió divertido.

—¿Sabes? No me importaría aguantar tus insultos si vas así a mi oficina

Simplemente bastó eso para que Bulma muriera de vergüenza tratando de ocultar su pecho y mirarlo horrorizada.

Era un mar de emociones.

—¡Te odio! — gritó corriendo a su apartamento.

Mientras Vegeta sonreía satisfecho por su ocurrencia.

* * *

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: Momentos Incómodos

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:** **26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Momentos** **Incómodos**

Al día siguiente bajó del taxi frustrada consigo misma.

 _-No sé por qué demonios hago esto -_ pensó al pagarle al conductor.

Había llegado al restaurante después de Milk, ya que la misma peliazul le dijo que iría más tarde.  
Quería aprovechar aunque sea un poco el título de ser la _novia_ del jefe.

Ingresó al dichoso lugar con la bolsa de papel, la cual contenía los dos cafés, a lo que sus compañeros de trabajo la miraban asombrados.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar? — reclamó Katherine — Estamos a punto de abrir y tú no estás en tu puesto

—Quítate — la movió con su mano y siguió su camino, ignorando los gritos de la peli naranja.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Ouji.

 _/ —¿Sabes? No me importaría aguantar tus insultos si vas así a mi oficina —/_

Se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar las palabras de su superior, se armó de valor y caminó hacia él.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar? — dijo Vegeta sin quitarle la mirada a su computadora.

Bulma depositó la bolsita de papel en la mesa.

—Tu café

Ojos negros y azules se cruzaron por un instante.

La muchacha prosiguió a salir de la oficina hasta que:

—Espera

Cuando volteó a ver a su Jefe, este ya la tenía sujetada del brazo y jalandola hacia afuera.

—Señor, ¿Nos da permiso de abrir ya? — habló un empleado.

—En un momento — dijo arrastrando a Bulma hacia el centro de todos los trabajadores.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — gritó la peliazul molesta al ser liberada.

—Queridos trabajadores — sonrió con diversión — Simplemente les quería informar que la señorita aquí presente — pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bulma jalandola hacia él —, es mi novia

—¿¡Qué!? — gritaron algunos al unísonio.

La muchacha se alejó bruscamente de él y lo miró algo asustada, estaba fuera de sí misma.  
Lo miraba con ojos demandantes, reclamando el por qué había hecho eso.

Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y corrió prácticamente hacia la oficina de Ouji.

—Ahora sí pueden abrir el restaurante — habló Vegeta e hizo lo mismo que la peliazul.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se comenzaría a reír de forma descontrolada.  
Lo admitia.  
Le fascinaba molestar a Bulma.

Al ingresar y verla caminando como un león enjaulado, de un lado para el otro, supo había logrado su cometido.  
Ella estaba molesta.

—¿Es que acaso estás loco? — chilló sonrojada tapando su rostro con sus manos.

—La verdad que no — dijo sentándose en su escritorio y sacando su café de la bolsita — Ve a realizar tus labores

 _-Sabia que no debía venir -_ pensó - _Pero quería trabajar, me odio_

—Y te odio a tí también — gruñó tomando su café para retirarse de ahí — Ush

—Recuerda que más tarde iremos con mi madre

Se escuchó un grito de molestia departe de Bulma, para que luego el fuerte portazo se hiciera presente.

—¿Ah? — la miró retirarse — Está loca — comentó Ouji.

...

—¡Te odio, te odio! — chillaba Katherine golpeando la mesa mientras Bulma preparaba algunos pasteles — ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Qué cosa? — decía la peliazul calmada.

—¿Cómo una mujer como tú — dijo con desdén — puede tener a alguien como él?

Eso la fastidio.

—¡Oye! — gritó haciendo asustar a la peli naranja — Yo no sé qué demonios vió en mí, pero si sigues hablando así te tiraré esto — gruñó amenazando con lanzar la harina que tenía en un tazón.

—¡Bien, bien! — trató de calmarla — ¡Pero esto no se quedará así...!

—¡Ash, solo lárgate!

 _-¿Que haré, qué haré? -_ pensaba _\- Iré con su madre y..._

—¡Oh mierda! — gruñó al ver el desastre de pastel que hacía.

El estrés se apoderada de la peliazul mientras pasaban las horas.

¿Qué haría?

¿Su madre sería igual de detestable que Ouji?

—Ya es hora — habló Vegeta al ver a Bulma.

—¡Pero...! Tengo que trabajar, no puedo estar aquí solo medio tiempo

—Soy tu jefe así que te digo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos

—¡Pero...!

En solo un par de minutos ya estaban afuera y en camino a un centro comercial.

—Toma — Ouji le daba prendas de ropa mientras la peliazul no sabía cómo sostenerlas — Esta también

—¿Quieres que me pruebe todo esto?

—Sí

Mientras se iban fijando cuál atuendo le quedaría mejor a Bulma, Vegeta no perdía el tiempo y le advertía de su madre:

—Si te pregunta por nuestra relación, sólo dile que ya nos conocíamos desde antes, por... — pensó lo que iba a decir — Internet — rió por su comentario.

—¿Es enserio? — gruñó la muchacha en el probador.

—Trata de que sea lo más creíble posible

—Bien

—Yo creo que ese le gustará — dijo al ver un conjunto.

 _-Yo creo que sí es gay -_ pensó Bulma derrepente.

Una vez lista y que el peli negro pagara la ropa se encaminaron a la mansión Ouji.

—Buenas tardes — saludó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color al verlos ingresar por la puerta de su hogar.

—Madre — habló Vegeta algo nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, todo tenía que salir a la perfección para que su progenitora se lo creyera.

—¿Y esta muchacha no saluda? — dijo la señora Ouji al acercarse a ellos.

—Sí, buenas... —

Bulma sabía que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10: Reglas

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 ** _Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)_**

 ** _Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n_**

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Reglas**

—¿Cómo lo conociste? — preguntó la mujer mayor apenas tomaron asiento en los sillones.

La muchacha tragó saliva y suspiró.

—En realidad lo conocí por internet, pero personalmente fué cuando vino al restaurante

—¿¡Internet!? — gritó sorprendida.

—Sí señora

—Mamá — trató de calmar Ouji.

—¡Cállate!

Y como un niño pequeño asintió, sorprendiendo así a Bulma.

—¿En qué trabaja tu padre?

 _-¡Mierda! -_ pensó paralizada _\- ¿Qué digo? -_

—Mi padre... — susurró.

—Te lo acabo de preguntar — habló con desdén.

—Él se dedica a... — tartamudeó — Humm... ¡Comestibles...! — dijo nerviosa.

—¿La alimentación? Ah ya entiendo a qué te refieres, tiene su propia empresa. Yo sé mucho de ese tema — sonrió — Dime qué cargo tiene, de seguro y lo conozco

—Él es molinero — respondió de inmediato.

—¿¡Molinero!? — gritó — ¡Bien hecho, — miró a su hijo — la hija de un molinero! — habló con desprecio.

—Eso quiere decir que de familia ya viene la autosuperacion, ella no se rinde ante cualquier cosa — comentó Vegeta.

—Bien, — suspiró la señora Ouji — dime...

—Bulma — interrumpió la peliazul.

—Dime Bulma, ¿Tú amas a mi hijo?

—Mire — suspiró — Yo cuando preparo un pastel lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, y siempre una persona especial tiene que probarlo. Para mí, Vegeta es esa persona especial, que siempre estará conmigo probando mis pasteles... Quiero preparar el mejor postre del mundo y que Vegeta sea el primero en comerlo, los dos juntos, así de grande es mi amor por él — dijo, y finalizó al recostarse en el hombro de Ouji.

El muchacho se sonrojó a más no poder, sentía que su rostro ardía.  
Le había pedido que lo haga lo más creíble posible, pero eso, eso era mucho.

La mujer mayor se quedó muda.  
Lo que había hecho la peliazul era muy ridículo a su parecer.

Luego de unos minutos de puras preguntas directas de la señora Ouji, por fin Vegeta y Bulma quedaron libres y fueron con la sobrina del muchacho, la cual los observaba de lejos.

—¡Elizabeth! — rió el peli negro al tener a su sobrina en sus brazos — ¿Cómo has estado? — sonrió rozando su nariz con la pequeña en forma de cariño — ¡Estas muy hermosa, creciste demasiado!

 _-¿Pero qué demonios? -_ pensó paralizada la muchacha al ver a su jefe comportarse de esa manera _\- ¿Quién es ella?_

—Hola — saludó acercándose.

Ouji la miró amenazante y sujetó con más fuerza a la pequeña.

—Ah eres tú — gruñó y bajó a la niña.

—No, que va, soy un ladrón

Su superior frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—Hola — saludó de nuevo la peliazul — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — miró a la niña.

La pequeña sólo le sonrió a lo que la muchacha se sintió incómoda por no recibir una respuesta.

—¿Acaso no hablas? — dijo con ironía.

—No la molestes — amenazó Vegeta.

—¡Ay, pero yo solo...!

—¡Cierra la boca! — se retiró del salón y dejó a las dos mujeres solas.

—Él sí que es muy gruñón — se quejó.

...

Ya de noche:

—¡Uf! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ya no estar en tu casa! — exclamó Bulma contenta.

—Hmph

—Tengo hambre, invitarme a comer

Ouji frenó en seco y la miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué? — gruñó la muchacha — Me lo merezco

—No te aproveches de la situación

La peliazul soltó una risa burlona.

—¡Cierra la boca! — imitó la voz de la señora Ouji, para luego estallar en risas.

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sentido tal vergüenza frente a alguien.

—Llévame a comer — insistió.

—No jodas

—Ya pues

Lo que obtuvo de respuesta fué el silencio del muchacho.

—Llévame a mi casa — dijo frustrada.

—Espera

La peliazul lo miró y pudo ver cómo su superior estaba atento al retrovisor del auto.

—Nos siguen

—¿Eso es malo? — cuestionó Bulma.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? — volteó a verla y le sonrió.

 _-¿Qué demonios? -_ pensó ella.

—A donde tú quieras

Llegaron al restaurante, la muchacha no entendiera el compartimiento de Vegeta, gracias a los asientos juntos, el peli negro pudo jalar a Bulma con su brazo apegandola a él.

—Hay un espía de mi madre que nos está siguiendo

—¿Eh? — susurró — ¿Quién es?

—Está atrás de nosotros, mi madre quiere ver si en verdad somos una pareja

—¿Tú crees que no fuí lo bastante convincente?

—La verdad sonaste ridícula

Bulma intentó soltarse del abrazo de Ouji.

—¡No te muevas! — gruñó conteniendo las ganas de gritarle — Tenemos que hacer las reglas de nuestro plan

—Bien

—Regla número uno: Bulma y Vegeta serán cariñosos en público pero en realidad ellos solo lo hacen para aparentar ser novios

—¿Sabes que suena ridículo?

—Tú sigues — se quejó.

—Regla número dos: Vegeta deberá respetar a Bulma y no tratarla como un estúpido objeto

—¿¡Cuándo hice eso!?

—¡Desde que te conocí! — masculló.

—Regla número tres: Bulma dejará de cuestionar las decisiones de Vegeta

—¿Es decir que no puedo opinar? — gruñó.

—No, ya existe esa regla

—Bien — sonrió con diversión — Regla número cuatro: Vegeta no podrá levantarle la voz a Bulma NUNCA

—Regla número cinco: Bulma no podrá salir con ningún hombre a menos que sea Vegeta

La muchacha se sonrojó de inmediato.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Supuestamente eres mi novia, y si te ven saliendo con otro... No sería conveniente para mí

—Regla número seis: Vegeta no podrá salir con otras mujeres a menos que sea Bulma

—Tú no puedes hacer eso — se burló — ¿Recuerdas quién te prestó el dinero?

—¿Recuerdas quién finge ser tu novia? Sin mí no recibirías tu herencia

—Bien — accedió de mala gana — Regla número siete: Aquel que se enamore, estaría violando todas las reglas antes mencionadas

—¿Enamorarse?

—Esa regla va más para tí que para mí

—¿Es enserio? ¿Qué te crees? ¿El hombre más guapo del mundo?

—Sí tú quisiste un beso mío, no dudo que quieras algo más

—Jódete

—Cualquiera que rompa estás reglas deberá aceptar las consecuencias. Si en caso yo rompiera una, Bulma Briefs quedaría libre de deudas. Y si Bulma rompe una regla, deberá pagar el dinero prestado inmediatamente

—Trato hecho

Ambos se miraron a los ojos jurando internamente no romper ninguna de las reglas acordadas, pero muy en el fondo sabían que sería difícil de cumplir.

* * *

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11: Amiga I

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Amiga**

Luego de ese cruce de miradas, las cuales eran testigo del esfuerzo que cada uno prometía realizar para no enamorarse, se fueron individualmente a sus hogares.

Al día siguiente, cierta mujer de cabellos azules meneaba su cabeza fastidiada, y lo peor, no se sabía el por qué de su fastidio.

—Hoy vamos a ir a probar algunos postres — dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella, la cual estaba preparando un pastel.

—¿Y eso?

—Rumores dicen que ese lugar tiene los mejores postres, y tenemos que ir a averiguarlo para que tú los superes

—Hmm

—Vamos

—¿Disculpa? — gruñó — Para tí es fácil, ya que eres el jefe, pero yo tengo que trabajar

—Ya hablé con Katherine para que te reemplace por un par de horas

—¿¡Ella!?

—Sí, ahora vamos — amenazó.

Ouji tuvo que esperar que Bulma se cambiara su uniforme de trabajo por su ropa de salir, y en verdad que fué todo un lío sacarla de la cocina.

—Uhhh — chilló la muchacha — Aquí ya había venido una vez

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, tienen muy buenos postres. Aquí iba a trabajar en vez de donde estoy ahora — se burló.

—Vas a probarlos todos — atacó.

—¿Estas loco? ¡Pruebalos tú!

—Si engordas... Te vendría bien unos kilos — rió.

—¡Jodete! — gruñó tratando de pegarle.

—¡Vegeta! — se escuchó una voz, deteniendo todo el juego — ¡Oh Vegeta!

De pronto una chica delgada se lanzó a los brazos de Ouji.

— Hannah — la separó de él rápidamente — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica insistía en abrazarlo de nuevo.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué haces con Bulma? — señaló a la peliazul.

—Así que se conocen — murmuró Ouji.

—Sí, fuimos a la misma escuela de repostería

—¿Tú cocinando? — estalló en risas el peli negro.

—Ella quería saber para prepararle algunos postres a su abuela — explicó Bulma.

—Exacto — respondió la otra chica y miró a Vegeta — Pues como te dije, me casare en unos días, quiero que sea lo antes posible... ¡Oh Yamcha! — saltó de alegría Hannah al ver al mencionado caminar hacia ellos.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de nada.

No habló.

No parpadeó.

Simplemente se quedó estática.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Yamcha, mientras Ouji examinaba la situación.

¿Era él?

—¡Vegeta, él es mi prometido! — saltó nuevamente Hannah.

—Mucho gusto — saludó Yamcha. Negó a la peliazul, negó su antigua relación; con ese saludo dió a entender que _recién_ la conocía.

—Buenas tardes — habló Ouji estrechandole la mano — Espero que cuides bien de Hannah, como ya te darás cuenta, es parte de mi familia — sonrió haciendo chillar de emoción a la mensionada.

Vegeta y Bulma ingresaron al restaurante, de inmediato llegó su orden.  
Pero Briefs ya no estaba con ánimos de nada.

—Oye — llamó Ouji — Pruebalos, deben estar buenos

—Pruebalos tú

—No me gusta el dulce, elije uno sin dulce para mí — sin querer trató de animarla.

—¡Vegeta! — llamó Hannah moviendo descaradamente sus caderas, con intención de llamar su atención — Uau — se sorprendió — ¿Todo eso comeran?

—Yo no, Bulma los probará para que pueda superar esto en mi restaurante

—¿Trabajan juntos?

Yamcha que estaba a su lado se sorprendió, pero lo ocultó fácilmente.

—Si me disculpan voy a lavarme las manos — habló incómoda la peliazul.

Una vez que se fué Briefs, Hannah se sentó junto a Ouji.

—Dime Hannah — dijo Vegeta — ¿Dónde se casarán?

—En este restaurante, es muy lujoso y me gusta

—¿Por qué no lo haces en el mío?

—Puede ser — se puso pensativa — ¡Y Bulma haría mi pastel! Es una gran repostera

—Exacto — alardeó Vegeta.

—¿Qué opinas cariño? — preguntó la muchacha a Yamcha, el cual estaba pálido, pero asintió.

Vegeta ya había descifrado todo, ya había recordado en dónde había visto aquel hombre.  
Solo esta vez ayudaría a su empleada.

—¿Y ya tienes novia? — dijo Hannah apegandose más a Ouji.

—Aunque no me lo creas... Sí — respondió provocando horror a la peli marrón — Es una chica no tan bonita, pero muy en el fondo su entusiasmo, dedicación, amor a sí misma; la hacen destacar entre todas

En ese preciso instante Bulma apareció.

—Disculpen la demora — dijo mirando a los presentes.

—Oh miren, ahí está — Vegeta se puso de pie y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la peliazul — Ella es Bulma Briefs, mi novia

Hannah y Yamcha no podían ocultar su rostro de desconcierto, el último trataba de ocultar su fastidio al mirar la alegría de la muchacha que antes fué su novia.

—¡Vegeta...! — susurró Briefs con ojos llorosos pero al mismo tiempo alegre.

—Ven, siéntate, hay que apurarnos para volver al trabajo

—Hannah — llamó Yamcha — Vámonos, tengo que ir a un lugar

—Pero... — miró a su prometido — Bien, nos vemos — se despidió frustrada.

Una vez que terminaron de probar los postres, se encaminaron a su restaurante para seguir con sus labores.

—¿Él es tu ex? — preguntó Ouji derrepente.

—¿¡Ah!? — gritó — ¡No...! ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

—Simplemente lo sé - respondió — Hannah hará su matrimonio en el restaurante, y... — pensó dos veces antes de proseguir — Le dije que tú harías su pastel de bodas

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Continuara…


	12. EXTRA 1: VEGETA OUJI

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: EXTRA 1 VEGETA OUJI**

Había llegado por fin a la capital.  
¿Y todo por qué?  
Porque a su estúpido padre se le dió la gana de irse a supervisar su restaurante.  
¡Eso era una tremenda humillación!  
¡Vegeta Ouji hacia bien su trabajo!  
Después de todo, para eso lo habían educado ¿No?  
Para los negocios.

— _Mamá_ — _saludó por el celular._  
— _¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?_  
— _Humm_ — _suspiró_ — _Hace unos minutos_  
— _Te vas a tu departamento, ya arreglé todo para que lo mantengan limpio_  
— _Te lo agradez-_  
— _Te apuras porque tienes una cita dentro de dos horas_  
— _¿Cita? ¿Con quién?_  
— _La hija de los Becker_  
— _No creo poder ir... Estoy muy cansado_ — _mintió._

Había descansado mejor que en su hogar, todo gracias al viajar en primera clase.

— _¡Vas a ir Vegeta!_ — _amenazó su progenitora_ — _O ahora mismo llamo a tu padre para que se entere que ya llegaste, te lleve al restaurante y te ponga a trabajar_  
— _¡No me jodas!_ — _gruñó_ — _Recién acabo de llegar_  
— _Pues jovencito, si quieres descansar todo este día acepta la cita_  
— _¿Dentro de dos horas no?_  
— _¡Sabía que dirías que sí! ¡La tratas muy bien, porque ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas chicas se han ido furiosas! Ya que no quieres ver a otra que no sea Lázuli, esa muchacha..._ —  
— _¡Mamá! ¡Iré a la cita así que ya cállate! ¡Espero estés contenta!_

No le gustaba que hablaran de ella.  
Ya habían malogrado su día.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, y como conocía a su progenitora perfectamente sabía que la cita sería en su hotel.

Algunas veces se preguntaba qué le veían al hotel de su familia, proveniente de su madre, aparte de todos los lujos y un lugar para socializar con excelente atención, solo era un lugar para descansar.  
Bueno, así pensaba él.

—Buenas noches — saludó la muchacha de cabello castaño al verlo.

Se puso de pie y la ayudó a sentarse, como todo un caballero.

Se la pasaron hablando de negocios de su respectiva familia, presumiendo su poder económico, todo gracias a que él comenzó la charla con ese tema.  
Le aburría en demasía esa mujer.  
Luego de negocios pasaron a ropa, Sofía parecía que su único objetivo en la vida era comprar ropa y verse hermosa.

—¿Te has operado? — dijo de repente Ouji.

La muchacha saltó sorprendida sonrojándose de vergüenza.

—Sí...

—Las mejillas, la nariz... ¿Qué más? — preguntó tranquilo.

Sofía se mordió el labio incómoda.

—Tambien el busto, y sí, la nariz también...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer... Me gustan las mujeres naturales — comentó — Además si tu busto era pequeño podría ser mejor, ya que mis manos cubrirían todo — dijo sin importarle la incomodidad de la chica — ¿Sabes? Expertos dicen que eso da más placer...

Se escuchó un alboroto el cual no se dignó a voltear a ver, cosa que su acompañante sí lo hizo dejando de prestarle atención.

Luego de un par de minutos su plática retomó con tendencias de moda por parte de Sofía.  
Se aburría.  
Así que decidió escuchar la charla que mantenían las dos personas atrás de él.

 _[_ — _¿Cómo te enteraste?_ — _dijo el hombre tranquilo._

— _Revisé tu celular_ — _contestó la mujer._

— _¿Así que revisaste mi celular? ¿Sabes que eso es de mala educación?]_

—¡Qué estúpido! ¡Hubiese mentido! — murmuró Ouji atento.

[— _Tú ya no me querías..._ — _Lloró más fuerte_ — _¡Cada vez que te llamaba...! ¡Nunca estabas para mí!]_

—Obviamente, si está en un hotel y no es contigo es porque ya no te ama, no le supliques — comentó en burla.

 _[_ — _Esto no puede seguir así_

— _¡Claro que no!_ — _gruñó._

— _Bien, terminamos]_

—¡Ouch! — se burló Vegeta, sin notar que su acompañante lo miraba raro.

 _[_ — _Bien... Encima que me engañas..._

— _Tú viste mi celular, ¿Verdad? Entonces me tenías que haber terminado y hubieses evitado esto_ — _dijo con sarcasmo.]_

—Lógico — comentó concentrado en esa conversación.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Sofía — ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¡Shh! Esto se está poniendo bueno — dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

[— _¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!?_ — _Gritó_ — _¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te odio!]_

—¡Oh mierda! Eso es tener modales — sonrió divertido — Dime Sofía, ¿Tú aceptarías a un hombre-?

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió que un poco agua calló en él.  
Más bien todo un vaso de agua.

—Oye — habló su acompañante, solo reaccionó para verla a los ojos tratando de secarse — ¿Sabes lo que la gente dice de tí? Que eres un entrometido arrogante... Si no quieres atender bien a una mujer, entonces atiende a tu madre — dijo tomando su bolso y dejándolo ahí.

[— _¿Alguna vez me quisiste?_ — _dijo la muchacha de cabellera azul]_

Vegeta volteó a verla.

 _[_ — _Sí te quise. Amaba a esa chica que sin importar que le dijeran los demás, incluso sus padres, estudió repostería_ — _Tomó aire y bajó la mirada_ — _Yo amaba a esa joven luchadora... Pero ya no eres así, has cambiado... No sé qué pasó contigo_ — _se dio la vuelta y se fué.]_

La chica que armó todo el alboroto salió corriendo luego de unos minutos.

—Qué manera de terminar una relación — dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Vegeta salió del hotel, claramente nunca olvidaría eso, en especial a esa mujer dramática.

Se retiró tranquilo a su departamento, sin saber que mañana conocería a esa peliazul y terminaría involucrándola en sus asuntos personales.

.  
.

Continuará...

 **Espero les haya gustado esta explicación de:** _ **¿Cómo es que Vegeta conocía a Yamcha?**_ **, recuerden que aquí todo tiene una explicación, no duden en preguntar n.n**


	13. Chapter 12: Amiga II

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Amiga II**

Se le pasó por la cabeza asesinar a su jefe.  
Pero luego recordó los años que pasaría encarcelada si lo hacía.

—¿Es que acaso estás loco?

—¿Eh? ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él?

 _-Acabo de terminar una relación, ¡No esperes que me olvide tan rápido de él!_

—¡Para nada...! — exclamó — Es solo que... Es raro que le prepare el pastel de bodas a mi ex ¿No lo crees?

—Tienes razón

 _-Estúpido_ \- pensó.

—Pero ya le dije... — habló Vegeta — ¿Ahora?

—Esta bien — suspiró no muy segura de sus palabras — Yo haré su pastel

—Bien, sigue con tu labor

Cada uno se retiró para seguir su día con normalidad, excepto por Bulma la cual aguantaba las lágrimas cuando caminaba entre sus compañeros hacia la cocina.

¿Por qué?

¿Tan rápido la había olvidado?

 _ **°Flashback°**_

—Eres hermosa

—¿De verdad? — preguntó emocionada.

—No mentiría con algo así, eres perfecta Bulma

—Yamcha... — susurró — Hubiese preferido cocinar yo en vez de venir a este restaurante — dijo en broma rompiendo el momento romántico.

El peli negro comenzó a reír.

—Tú y tus comentarios tan ocurrentes

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?

—No vale decir _todo_ ¿Verdad?

—No — gruñó.

—Me gusta tu forma de ser Bulma; tan espontánea, puedes ser el mismo angel si lo deseas... Pero si alguien te traiciona puedes convertirte en el mismo demonio y aún así perdonarlo luego. Porque tú siempre serás una buena persona Bulma... Y además-

La peliazul jaló del cuello a su pareja y lo besó con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía pedir más que estar junto a él.

Podía incluso morir por él.  
Y si él no estaba con ella... Moriría.

 _ **°Fin del Flashback°**_

Se limpió las lágrimas con molestia.

Quién pudiera devolverle esa inocencia de aquellos días, donde todo el mundo giraba al rededor de ella.  
Donde siempre todo, incluso la falta de amor familiar, dolía menos.

Se había vuelto dependiente de él.

Y simplemente eso la dejó devastada al perderlo.

Pero ella sería fuerte, por ella misma, no por alguien más.

Ya había acabado la hora laboral, la luna era testigo de eso, cada uno se tenía que retirar a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Vienes con nosotros Bulma? — preguntó Milk.

—No, vayan a comer, yo me iré en Bus

—¿Segura?

—Sí — sonrió, nadie sabía nada de la boda que se realizaría pronto.

Caminó y caminó.  
Necesitaba pensar.

—¡Eh! — escuchó.

Estaba a solo una cuadra de su apartamento y tuvo que verlo a él.

—Yamcha... — susurró.

—¿Qué haces sola a estas horas? ¿Acaso tu novio no se encarga de dejarte en tu hogar sana y salva?

—Eso a tí no te importa — dijo incómoda siguiendo su camino.

El peli negro la tomó del brazo.

—No puedes seguir con él

Sintió una punzada de esperanza.

¿Acaso Yamcha la seguía queriendo?

—¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó tratando de zafarse.

—Porque tú eres mía

Tal vez, ayer eso hubiera funcionado.  
Pero hoy no, está vez no.

Porque al verlo a los ojos... Ya no veía al mismo muchacho del que se había enamorado antes.  
Él la veía como un objeto insignificante.  
Un objeto con el cual podía hacer lo que quería.  
Objeto con el cual podía dejarlo tirado y volver cuando le plazca.

—Por favor — susurró con los ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas — No manches el recuerdo que tengo de tí, no manches el cariño que le tenía aquel muchacho del que me enamoré...

Yamcha la soltó atónito.

—Todo deja huella ¿Sabes? — habló Bulma — Incluso los carros... Tú ya te fuiste de mi vida, déjame ir... Tú te vas a casar, no entiendo por qué haces esto — trató de no llorar frente a él — Me lastimas cuando haces esto, yo quiero olvidarte así como tú lo haz hecho

—Bulma yo...

—Asi que solo déjame en paz

—¡Tú no puedes estar con él! — gruñó no queriendo perder ante Ouji — ¡Es un estúpido! Y yo sé que por algo están juntos, a mi no me engañan. Así que termina con él y quédate conmigo

—¿Y Hannah?

—Se va a casar conmigo

—¿Acaso yo...?

—Lo sé — dijo dejando de mirarla — Pero tampoco puedo dejarla — habló con un poco de ironía.

Otro golpe más.

—Solo lárgate

—Tú no puedes estar con él, tú me perteneces

—Vete a la mierda

Yamcha tuvo la intensión de tomarla por los brazos y jalarla hacia él.

—Si tú me tocas... Grito y digo que intentaste aprovecharte de mí — advirtió con frialdad.

Ante la amenaza no le quedó más opción que irse frustrado.

 **Tres meses después**

Todo el restaurante estaba decorado, cada mínimo detalle demostraba la gran inversión que se realizó.

Meseros corrían de un lugar para el otro atendiendo a los invitados mientras Ouji supervisaba el trabajo.

De repente todos los trabajadores salieron.

Los novios habían llegado.

Los recibieron inclinándose ante ellos como muestra de respeto y abrieron paso para que la feliz pareja ingresara.

Todos mostraban una radiante sonrisa, excepto aquella peliazul que se encontraba dándole los últimos detalles al pastel en su área de trabajo.

—¡Bulma apúrate! — decía Wendy desesperada.

—Yo lo llevaré, ve a ver a los novios

—¡Gracias...!

Sus ojos estaban perdidos cuando sacó los dos pequeños muñecos que tenían que ir en la cima del pastel.  
Un hombre y una mujer que se unirían _por siempre._

¿Ella pudo haber sido esa mujer alegre al lado de él?

Recordaba lo de anoche.

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Le había dado esperanzas...

¡Lo odiaba tanto!

—Listo — dijo admirando su obra y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se apoyó en la entrada que separaba el área de los trabajadores con el público y observó cómo Hannah y Yamcha se sonreían mutuamente, jurando amarse para toda la vida.

Derramaba lágrima por lágrima, las cuales las limpiaba de inmediato.

Desde una esquina Vegeta la observaba, podía apreciar como ella se derrumbaba. Por alguna razón lo molestaba en demasía.

Luego de la ceremonia, los novios pasaron a saludar a sus invitados.

Yamcha, fué discretamente hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Bulma.

—Hola

La peliazul se sobresaltó.

—Ahora que estoy con ella puedo ayudarte — dijo ofreciéndole un sobre con dinero en su interior — Es para que puedas abrir tu propio restaurante y te alejes de él

—Solo vete — gruñó Bulma rechazando el sobre.

—Oh vamos, no seas orgullosa — dijo acercándose a ella — Además tengo el derecho de ayudarte, pues aún te amo

—¡Lárgate...! — dijo zafandose de él.

—Solo acepta esto y prométeme que terminarás con Vegeta

—¿Y si no lo hace qué? — habló Ouji ingresando a la cocina.

Yamcha volteó a verlo y sonrió en burla.

—No te hagas el importante aquí, yo sé que la estás utilizando

—Ella te ha dicho que te larges

—¿Qué pasa si no me voy, vago? — dijo irónico.

Ouji lo tomó de la camisa acercándolo a él para poder transmitirle miedo con su mirada.

—¿Vas a golpearme? — se burló Yamcha — ¡Vamos házlo!

—¡Vegeta no caigas en su juego! — exclamó Bulma al ver que su superior tenía intensión de hacer eso.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Tal vez más tarde o mañana publique otro capítulo, ya que, mientras Bulma tenía esa conversación con Yamcha antes de la boda de este, a Vegeta le pasó una situación muy importante que no debo dejar pasar.  
Será tipo, un _extra,_ espero no marearlos.

¿Por qué no lo puse en este capítulo?

Pues esta vez solo le quería dar protagonismo a Bulma y Yamcha. Y además si lo hubiese puesto hubiera quedado muy largo.


	14. EXTRA 2: Lagrimas

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXTRA 2: Lagrimas**

Después de hacerle pasar ese momento incómodo a aquella peliazul al darle semejante noticia, y luego de realizar su trabajo, jefe y empleados se retiraron a sus hogares.

Guardó su auto en la cochera de su departamento y se dirigió a este para descansar.

Al abrir la puerta se paralizó al verla.

Ella estaba sentada, en su mueble.

—Disculpa — le sonrió Lázuli — Me cansé de esperar afuera

—¿Cómo entraste? — trató de calmarse.

—Tienes el mismo código de antes, con eso pude entrar

Bajó la mirada incómodo y caminó hacia su cocina tratando de escapar de ella.

—¿Por qué no cambiaste el código? — preguntó la rubia siguiéndolo.

Ouji abrió una lata de cerveza y la miró en silencio por unos minutos.

—No tiene caso — dijo al fin y caminó hacia el comedor.

—¿Es la única razón? — habló ella mientras el peli negro le daba la espalda.

—¿Sí, debía tener otra? — dijo burlón apoyándose en la mesa, solo eso los separaba.

Mentía, en verdad no había cambiado el código de ingreso porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ella regresara.

Lázuli bajó la mirada sonriendo.

—Yo... — dijo incómoda — Ella... — se refirió a Bulma — ¿Tú la quieres? — lo miró atenta.

Ouji no quería verla a los ojos, era un mar de emociones cuando la veía.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella?

Tragó saliva.

—Eso no te incumbe — dijo mirándola fijamente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

Y solo tan sólo en ese instante ella se acercó a él, rompiendo toda esa barrera, pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del muchacho la cual fué retirada con violencia.

—¿Quién te crees? — gruñó Vegeta.

Lázuli lo miró con algo de miedo.

—Es que... — susurró — No te ví bien esa vez...

Se miraron en silencio.

—¿Y qué querías decir ese día? Dijiste que tenías que explicar algo — habló, refiriéndose al día que lo vió con Bulma — ¿Acaso tenías a otra persona? ¿Es eso? — dijo con sarcasmo.

Golpe bajo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo — gruñó ofendida.

Sonrió con ironía alejándose de ella, caminó molesto, no sabía qué hacer.

Todos los momentos vividos con ella le dolían.

La amaba tanto... Pero en ese instante la odiaba, la odiaba por haberlo abandonado.

Los quejidos de Lázuli retumbaban en la habitación, a ella también le dolía que él la tratara así.

Ouji bebió un poco de cerveza, quería tranquilizarse, pero... Con ella ahí, no podía.  
Recordar ese dolor tan inmenso que sintió cuando ella lo dejó lo enfureció.

Lanzó lo que tenía en su mano tan fuerte que se estrelló con un cuadro que tenía al frente, rompiéndolo al instante.

El fuerte ruido hizo que la muchacha saltara del susto.

Él volteó a verla, estaba furioso, y ella con temor.

—Asi es, — habló fuerte — yo no he cambiado

No le importó verla llorar frente a él.

Esta vez no... No le importaba nada.

—¿Para qué hablar? — dijo con cinismo — ¡Si te largaste después de mi accidente porque querías estudiar! — gritó con lo último con odio — Estudiar no estaba en tu plan... — susurró — Yo te busqué en todas partes...

Ojos vidriosos se observaron por segundos que parecían eternos.  
Tan solo recordando esos días.

—Pero no te encontré en ninguna universidad — prosiguió Ouji — Pensé en tí, miles de veces al día — tomó aire dolido — Me preguntaba si te habías ido con otro... Y creí tener razón

Lázuli se abrazó a sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Luego estuve dormido... — habló conteniendo su furia — Por una semana, y aún con calmantes... ¡No te podía olvidar!

La muchacha bajó la mirada dolida.

—Dime... ¿¡Por qué fué!? — exigió con odio.

—Lo sé — se atrevió a hablar ella — Sé lo difícil que fué — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas — No te dije nada...

—Deja el drama — interrumpió — Siento asco

La rubia soltó un gemido de dolor producto a tan frías palabras.  
Negó no pudiendo aceptar ese comportamiento.

Con él así no podía solucionar nada en ese instante.  
Lo miró a los ojos, él demostraba odio, y eso le dolió.  
Caminó hacia la salida aún llorando.

Ouji tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía que calmarse.  
Volvió a su realidad y sintió culpa.

¿Y si solo tal vez ella tenía una buena razón...?  
¿Cómo pudo haber sido así de cruel?  
Ella también había sufrido mucho...  
¡Él había sido un egoísta!

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió detrás de Lázuli para alcanzarla.

Detuvo el ascensor en el cual ella estaba y la miró a los ojos nuevamente.

—Sal de ahí

— No — respondió dejando de mirarlo molesta.

—Mejor sal

Volvió a verlo ofendida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vas a dejarla? — se refirió a la peliazul.

—Sal de ahí

—¿¡Romperas con ella!?

—Sal de ahí

—¡Responde!

—Primero sal

Un hombre que también quería subir al elevador los interrumpió.  
La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato.

 _[—Siempre estaré contigo — le dijo al abrazarlo._  
 _—¿Ah sí? — se burló._  
 _—Sí, aunque tú te comportes como un estúpido algunas veces — bromeó — Juntos hasta el final ¿Bien? ¡Tienes que prometermelo!_  
 _Le sonrió.]_

Lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Ouji sin ni siquiera permitírlo, simplemente lo dejó fluir.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo cuando Lázuli reaccionó sorprendida ante esa escena.

Le dolió verlo así, y sin importarle el hombre a su lado lloró desconsolada sin poderlo evitar.

Mientras tanto Ouji se limpió las lágrimas molesto y corrió hacia las escaleras.  
No la dejaría ir.  
Ella le debía una explicación.

Lázuli salió del departamento y subió a su auto, solo tal vez... Debería dejarlo, así se odiara a sí misma si lo hacía, tal vez debería dejarlo ser feliz con Bulma.  
Miró la salida del departamento por última vez, con la esperanza de él estuviera allí, pero no fué así.

—Vegeta no haría eso... — susurró tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco más hubiera visto a Ouji corriendo hacia ella.

En un momento de desesperación Vegeta corrió detrás del carro, al ver que no podía seguir tomó un taxi y le indicó al conductor que la siga, mientras él intentaba llamarla por su móvil.  
Le desesperaba que Lázuli no le conteste.  
¡No podía dejarla ir!

La rubia bajó de su auto al llegar a su destino, observó su departamento con tristeza.

—Hola — escuchó.

—Oh — le sonrió a su amigo — Krillin...

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu celular? ¿Por qué no contestas? — le sonrió al ver que ella se acercaba a él.

Lázuli lo abrazó y lloró nuevamente, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Krillin tratando de calmarla — Vamos, hay que pasar, hace frío

Mientras tanto Ouji apreciaba la escena molesto, dolido, no entendía por qué la dejó irse con él.

Tal vez... Debería dejarla ir...

Caminó derrotado hacia su hogar, necesitaba pensar todo lo ocurrido e intentar olvidarla de una vez por todas.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado n.n


	15. Chapter 13: Debilidad

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Debilidad**

Ouji lo tomó de la camisa acercándolo a él para poder transmitirle miedo con su mirada.

—¿Vas a golpearme? — se burló Yamcha — ¡Vamos házlo!

—¡Vegeta no caigas en su juego! — exclamó Bulma al ver que su superior tenía intensión de hacer eso.

—Tú me pones una mano encima — habló Yamcha sonriendo — Y obviamente yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados... Dime, ¿Qué reputación tendrá este restaurante después de este alboroto?

Vegeta dejó de sujetarlo y pensó con claridad.  
Tenía razón.  
Debía controlarse.  
Pero desde ayer, por culpa de esa visita en su departamento, no podía lograrlo.

Yamcha hizo un gesto de triunfador y se fué.

—¿Tú...? — intentó entablar una conversación.

—Estoy bien, gracias — le sonrió Bulma.

Repentinamente Ouji se acercó a ella.  
Tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaron entre sí.  
Se detuvo un poco y la observó a los ojos.

—¿Tú aún sientes algo por él?

Se sintió invadida; tanto físicamente, ya que el muchacho la tenía acorralada; como de forma emocional al ver sus sentimientos en juego.  
Al ver a Ouji de cerca se pudo dar cuenta que en verdad, tal vez, él no era tan malo.

Empezó a reír nerviosa.

—Claro que no — mintió.

El peli negro se separó completamente de la muchacha y frunció el ceño.  
Sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo y eso lo fastidió.

—Buen trabajo con el pastel

—Gracias

Todo el día había sido una tortura, tuvo que soportar verlo sonriendo con su ahora nueva esposa.  
Hannah era una mimada, pero a pesar de todo consiguió casarse con el hombre que ella antes amaba.

Era de noche y todos se habían retirado a sus hogares.

No podía irse.  
No quería.

No quería llegar a su hogar y pensar en Yamcha.  
Porque sabía que después se deprimiría...  
Iba a pensar en él, era inevitable.

Se sentía tan sola...  
Ya no había más que limpiar, había limpiado todo el área de trabajo.

Luego de media hora se vió a sí misma _tocando_ el piano del restaurante y bebiendo.  
El piano solo se usaba para eventos especiales, como aquél que pasó horas antes...

 _-Yamcha... -_ pensó con ojos llorosos.

—Oye — escuchó a su jefe — ¿Qué crees que haces? — se acercó a ella.

La peliazul sólo levantó la mirada hacia él y bebió un poco más.

—El mundo es tan cruel — habló torpemente la muchacha — Cuanto uno más ama... Más sufre... Yo lo di todo...

Vegeta se sentó a su lado, el asiento del hermoso instrumento era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos estén cómodos.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—No — sonrió ella triste — No sé hacer nada bien...

Silencio.

El peli negro la observaba, la muchacha se tambaleaba, parecía que se quería dormir ahí mismo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Se permitió ser amable, después de todo ella no estaba consciente de nada.

—¿De verdad? — dijo emocionada.

—Sí, mira, haz lo mismo que yo

Y comenzaron con su primera clase juntos.  
Bulma pudo tocar una pequeña pieza junto a Ouji.

—Eres buena — halagó.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Es que yo había tomado clases, hace tiempo... Una linda mujer me enseñó gratis...

—¿Ah sí? — le sonrió.

—Sí, ella era tan hermosa... Recuerdo que por el poco dinero que teníamos mi madre matriculó a mi hermana, y pues yo... Sólo iba a verla, yo también quería aprender, pero no había dinero

Era raro, pero al verla con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos cristalinos, su sonrisa boba en los labios... Lo hacían sentir tranquilo, podía verla incluso por horas sin cansarse.  
Sólo por un instante se olvidó de Lázuli.

—Ella me vió tanto tiempo ahí... Que me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo que sería mi maestra — dijo — Recuerdo que yo me asusté porque creía que mi madre iba a pagar por eso, pero ella me explicó todo con mucha paciencia — rió encantada.

—Era una buena mujer entonces

—Sí... — susurró — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué recuerdas de tu niñez?

Pensó.

¿En verdad qué recordaba?

—Nada en especial — suspiró — Yo-

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Voy por pastel que tengo guardado en la cocina! — dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ouji casi se levanta para sostenerla por si se caía, pero al ver que caminó con _normalidad_ la dejó ir.

Culpaba a Yamcha por hacerla llorar en esos momentos, Bulma parecía una mujer tan fuerte y decidida que verla así era extraño.  
Incluso te hacía sentir mal por no hacer nada para evitar que se sienta así.

—¡Aquí está...! — exclamó trayendo rápidamente dos pedazos de pastel y una botella más de vino.

—¿Quieres beber más? — se sorprendió.

—¡Eh, no me dejes sola bebiendo!

Vegeta quiso sacarle información de su familia, pero sentía que arruinaría el lindo momento.

Empezó a tocar mientras ella tarareaba y bebía incluso más que él.

Un celular sonó.  
Interrumpiendo toda la escena.

—¡Voy, voy! — gritó Bulma poniéndose de pie al igual que Ouji.

Él se puso de pie porque supuso que la muchacha caería por lo _ebria_ que estaba.  
Supuso bien.

La sostuvo antes de que ella caiga.

La acercó a él como un intento de sostenerla.

Pero simplemente pasó...

Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza del cuello y...

Lo besó.

Primero con timidez e inseguridad.  
Tenía miedo, miedo a que la rechace en ese instante de debilidad.

Continúo moviendo sus labios contra los de él.  
Claramente a Ouji lo había tomado de sorpresa.  
Pero luego la correspondió, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando más el beso.

En solo ese instante esas dos personas temperamentales se correspondieron con tranquilidad y cariño, olvidando todos sus problemas.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Estoy actualizando muy seguido, espero seguir así y no dejar abandonada la historia :v

Recuerden que el anterior capitulo es un EXTRA, lean los títulos por favor n.n


	16. Chapter 14: Realidad

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Realidad**

Continúo moviendo sus labios contra los de él.  
Claramente a Ouji lo había tomado de sorpresa.  
Pero luego la correspondió, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando más el beso.

En solo ese instante esas dos personas temperamentales se correspondieron con tranquilidad y cariño, olvidando todos sus problemas.

Todo el momento mágico acabó cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno.  
Se miraron nuevamente, agitados y acalorados.

Vegeta tomó el rostro de Bulma entre sus manos y la acercó para nuevamente probar sus labios.

La peliazul lo alejó de inmediato arruinando su plan.

La muchacha no dejaba de tocar sus labios con su mano, se sintió extraña, había recuperado su compostura.  
Eso estaba mal.

 _-Soy una imbécil... -_ Pensó con ojos cristalinos.

Mientras tanto Ouji se sentía incómodo.  
¿Por qué se dejó llevar?  
¿Acaso ya había olvidado a Lázuli tan rápido?  
¡Fué un idiota!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha salió corriendo del restaurante.

—¡Mierda! — maldijo una vez afuera, producto a las gotas heladas de lluvia que recibió.

Sin importarle, corrió, necesitaba alejarse de su Jefe, necesitaba olvidar ese beso.

Al día siguiente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dar la cara en el trabajo después de lo que cometió anoche; se dispuso a realizar sus labores.

En momentos se cruzaba con Ouji, los dos se hacían los locos y se alejaban incómodos.

—Oye — por fin le dirigió la palabra el muchacho — Fernanda vendrá hoy — se refirió a su sobrina.

—¿Ah sí?

—Quiere que le enseñes a hacer un postre, recuerda que es una niña. Y hagas lo que hagas de lo dirá a mi madre

—Ya lo sé — gruñó.

La consentida de Vegeta llegó muy puntual con su niñera, la cual se retiró encargando a la pequeña con la peliazul.

 _\- Genial, ¿Ahora qué haré con esta niña que ni siquiera me dice "Hola"?_

—¡Bien, manos a la obra! — exclamó a la pequeña, la cual tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

 _\- Y encima estoy totalmente a su disposición, por órdenes de ese maldito -_ pensó.

Luego de un par de horas, Vegeta fué hacia ellas para supervisar todo.

—¿A que están bonitos? — reía Bulma con la pequeña.

Las observó a escondidas.

Primera vez veía a su sobrina cocinando algo, prácticamente ella nunca había cocinado con una mujer.  
Recordaba que con Lázuli todo era en restaurantes, la pequeña disfrutaba también, pero... Esta vez, la sonrisa de Fernanda era diferente, y lo hizo llenarse de felicidad.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás ahí? — habló Bulma desde lejos.

El muchacho se sorprendió y salió de su escondite acercándose a las dos mujeres.

—¿Sabes qué Fernanda? — dijo Bulma — Tu tío es un aburrido, ¿Qué dices si hacemos que prepare pasteles con nosotras?

—No haré eso — advirtió Ouji.

La pequeña saltó hacia él y le sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos Vegeta se encontraba a sí mismo con una ropa de repostería, igual que el Bulma, y preparando galletas junto a ellas.

—¡Así no! — exclamó la peliazul — Fernanda lo hace mucho mejor que tú

La pequeña empezó a reír.

—Entonces hazlo tú — gruñó él.

La consentida de los Ouji tomó un poco de harina y le lanzó a Bulma.

—¡Pero qué...!

Vegeta comenzó a reír a lo que su risa paró cuando Bulma le hizo lo mismo.

Una batalla se formó en la cocina, cada uno tenía una bolsa de harina en su mano con un cucharón en el otro.

Comenzaron a lanzarse lo que tenían.  
Risas de las dos mujeres se escuchaban constantemente.

Ouji comenzó a reír, tan alegre que incluso varios trabajadores lo oyeron.

Frases como:

 _—¡El Jefe está riendo!_  
 _—¡Primera vez lo escucho reír!_  
 _—¡Su risa es tan hermosa!_  
 _—No creía que Bulma pudiera lograr eso con las personas_

Se escucharon desde afuera.

—Deberías reír así más seguido — dijo la muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ouji dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada sonrojado.

—Mañana es la inauguración del hotel de mi madre — comentó.

—¿Ah sí?

—Te pido que te comportes — le dijo a la muchacha quitándose el delantal blanco — Fernanda entre un rato llegará Kale para que te lleve a casa — dicho eso, se retiró.

—¿Tú crees que rompí el momento cuando le dije eso? — le preguntó a la pequeña.

Ella solo le sonrió.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _Perdón por poner este capítulo "Relleno" pero tenía que hacerlo._  
 _Sólo les informo que los capítulos que se vienen serán muy buenos, sólo tengan paciencia._


	17. Chapter 15: Hotel

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Hotel**

El temible día llegó.  
Había llegado el día de la inauguración del hotel Ouji.

Bulma debía comportarse como una dama, como la novia de Vegeta Ouji, como una niña adinerada.

—¿Quién vendría a dormir a una isla? — bufó — Así sea el mejor hotel del mundo

—Personas muy adineradas que tú no conoces por tu estado económico — atacó Ouji cuando estaban en camino a la famosa isla.

—Son tan imbéciles como tú — gruñó Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta soltó una risa irónica.

—Tienes razón, son imbéciles, yo solo voy porque es hotel de mi madre, pero luego no iré

—Ah

Una vez que pusieron un pie en la entrada del lujoso hotel, una mujer se les acercó.

—Señor Ouji buenas tardes, le doy la bienvenida — saludó coqueta — Su madre lo espera, deje que lo acompañe hasta allá

—Gracias Amelia — le sonrió.

La peliazul lo miraba atenta, él era otra persona frente a otros.  
Era como un príncipe.

—Amor — llamó y le sonrió.

—¿Usted es? — se atrevió a decir Amelia al mirar a la muchacha.

—Su novia — tomó del brazo a Ouji y se apegó más a él — Es bueno saber que hay un buen servicio

Vegeta comprendió al instante el juego de Bulma.

—Vamos Amelia — sonrió burlón — Llévame a mí y mi novia donde está mi madre

La mujer desencajada asintió y dejó de acosar a Ouji.

—¿Viste su rostro? — rió la peliazul.

Vegeta asintió conteniendo su risa.

—Se vió ridícula — se burló.

Pasaron todo el tiempo en la ceremonia de inauguración.

La peliazul moría de hambre así que se alejó de su Jefe y se acercó al banquete.

—Vegeta, ¿Acaso tus gustos cambiaron? — se empezó a reír un empresario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira cómo come— la señaló con una mirada.

Bulma comía de forma desesperada.

—Te debe costar muy caro — rió.

Ouji hizo una mueca.

Mientras tanto la muchacha no se imaginaba lo que decían de ella.

—Eh — se escuchó.

Era Yamcha.

—Te debes sentir una princesa — dijo — Después de todo estás saliendo con el futuro dueño de este lugar

La muchacha siguió comiendo.

—¿Tú crees que la gente de su círculo social te aceptará?

—Que me acepten o no, es su problema

—Es que yo creo — dijo preocupado — Que él te va a lastimar...

Bulma soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Eso te preocupa tanto?

—Termina con él... Después, será más difícil

—Escúchame muy bien — bufó — El oírte, es perder el tiempo

—Mira lo que te traje — habló colocando un cajita con un collar muy costoso en la mesa.

De inmediato Vegeta caminó hacia ellos, tomó la cajita y la examinó.

—Se le verá muy bien, ¿No crees? — habló Yamcha tranquilo.

El pelinegro le sonrió de lado y lanzó el collar a la pequeña laguna que tenían cerca.

—¿¡Qué tienes!? — gruñó tomando a Vegeta de la camisa molesto.

El otro hombre le propinó un golpe en la mejilla.

—Te dije que no te le acercaras

—Mira quién habla — rió — Deja de jugar con ella — dijo dándole un golpe a Ouji.

Vegeta se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó hacia el muchacho, tirando la mesa que tenían atrás.  
Mientras que Bulma intentaba acercarse para separarlos.

Golpe tras golpe se daban el uno al otro en el suelo.

Mientras que Hannah corría hacia ellos desesperada por la tremendo alboroto.

Bulma en un intento de separarlos, intentó quitar a Yamcha, el cual estaba encima de Ouji, pero este la empujó bruscamente alejándola de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha se levantó y se lanzó hacia el brazo de su antigua pareja, mordiendolo fuertemente.

El grito de Yamcha y la mirada atónita de Ouji se hicieron presentes.

Hannah tomó de los hombros a la peliazul y lanzó su cartera al suelo preparada para cualquier cosa.

—¡Ash eres una...! — gritó la otra chica tomando a Bulma del cabello.

—¿Qué tienes? — dijo ella derrepente.

—¿Qué tengo? ¡Acabas de morder a mi esposo!

—¿No me vas a soltar? — amenazó.

—¿Eh?

—¿¡No vas a soltarme!? — gritó lanzándose hacia Hannah.

Bulma movía a la chica como si fuera un gelatina, su cabello lo jalaba a su antojo.

—¡Suéltame! — chillaba Hannah.

Ouji y Yamcha que seguían golpeándose se separaron y observaron a las dos mujeres, se miraron el uno al otro y corrieron a separarlas.

—¡Sueltenme! ¡Sueltenme! — gritaba Bulma.

—Tranquila — susurró Vegeta rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha.

Briefs se sonrojó y miró furiosa a Yamcha.

—¡Oye tú! — gritó señalandolo con su zapato — Yo iba a mantener todo en secreto, pero ahora sí voy a hablar — dijo refiriéndose a los acosos de este.

—¿Hablar? ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Hannah.

—Olvidalo — gruñó Bulma separándose de Ouji — Vámonos

Se alejaron un poco de ellos hasta que Yamcha gritó:

—Oye vago — llamó — Yo fuí el primero — alardeó — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Yo fuí su primer hombre!

Vegeta gruñó y caminó amenazante hacia él, Bulma intentó detenerlo pero le fué imposible.

—¿Qué? — se burló Yamcha con pose de triunfador.

Ouji se acercó a él y le piso el pie fuertemente, provocando un grito de su contrincante. Luego lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la laguna.

—¡Mierda! — se quejó Yamcha una vez en el agua.

La peliazul se quedó sorprendida, y fué jalada por Ouji rápidamente.

Le dolía su brazo, en verdad la estaba lastimando.

—¡Deja de jalarlme! ¡Suéltame! — se quejó.

Pero él no le hacía caso.

Una vez en el hotel, Bulma tuvo la fuerza suficiente para soltarse bruscamente.

—¡Te dije suéltame!

Vegeta volteó a verla molesto.

—¿Acaso olvidaste el contrato? — gruñó.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué ves a otros hombres?

—No he visto a otro

—¡Cada vez que volteo, estás con ese!

—Yo no quería estar con él, sabes bien que no — se quejó — Además tú me trajiste aquí

—Debiste haberlo evitado... ¿¡Es que acaso no puedes seguir un simple contrato!?

—Ay, no lo creo — murmuró ella — ¿Y qué hay de tí? — gruñó — Ese contrato dice que no puedes usarme como te plazca, ¡Él fué el que se me acercó!

—¿Por qué no te respetas? ¿¡Por qué no te alejas de él!?

—Asi fuera cierto, a tí no te import-

—¡No debes hablarle! — gritó molesto — No debes hablar con ningún hombre, solamente conmigo, no hables con nadie ¿Entendiste? ¡Sólo conmigo!

Bulma se aguantó toda su furia mientras nuevamente él la jalaba hacia su habitación.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _Recuerden que pueden hablarme por privado si tienen ideas para la trama de la historia._  
 _¡Son bien recibidas!_


	18. Chapter 16: Confesión I

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Confesión I**

Ya en la habitación, Ouji tomó una lata de gaseosa y la observó de lejos.

La muchacha se sentía sumamente incómoda.

—Eres genial — dijo Vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la mordida que le diste — sonrió.

Bulma bajó la cabeza sonriendo.

Ouji caminó hacia ella y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

La peliazul miró la enorme cama y se lanzó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué mejor no dices que te gusto? — habló sola — ¿Por qué tanto rodeo? — suspiró — _Escúchame a mí, sólo habla conmigo_ — imitó la voz de Vegeta y comenzó a reír — Al fin creo que te estás enamorando de mí y esa idea me gusta mucho

Empezó a fantasear, hasta que se sentó en la cama abruptamente.

—No es cierto, solamente me engaño — dijo — Él no me dejará vivir si sabe lo que estoy pensando — murmuró lanzándose nuevamente a la cama — ¡Ay, por qué todo tiene que ser así...!

...

—¿Por qué Bulma entre todas? — gritó Hannah — ¡Esa mujer es una estúpida!

—Debes calmarte — habló su esposo.

—Primero sales con alguien así, ¿Y piensas que puedes estar conmigo? — gruñó — ¿Por quién me haz tomado?

—¡Es culpa de ella, siempre me sigue a todos lados! — se hizo la víctima — Se me estaba insinuando y ese vago se enojó

—¿Tú fuiste el primero? — preguntó.

—Estaba ebrio — dijo derrepente — Luego ella dijo que yo fuí el primero

—A volar, yo ya no quiero estar contigo

—Entonces cancelemos todo — gruñó dejando atónita a Hannah — ¿Por qué me tratas así? Si no aceptas mi pasado, entonces cancelemos todo

...

— Déjame ver — habló Bulma curandole la herida de el labio a Ouji — ¿Ahora qué? Tú eres el anfitrión de la fiesta y golpeaste a un invitado, debiste conservar la calma e ignorarlo. Tú madre se molestará si se entera

La peliazul se sintió observaba en demasía, y en efecto, Vegeta miraba sus labios y sus ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó incómoda — ¿Cometí otro error? — dijo refiriéndose a la llamaba de atención que le hacía a su jefe — ¿Crees que malinterpreto tu amistad? — dejó de curarlo — No te preocupes, lo tengo muy claro — continuó con su labor — Solo debo seguir el contrato, es por eso que eres amable

Vegeta sonrió.

—¿Sabes? — dijo ella — Creo que cometiste un error — se refirió al momento en que la defendió de Yamcha — Pero la verdad estos días has estado cometiendo muchos errores... — recordó el beso — Que ya no te das cuenta

Ouji dejó de verla en silencio.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué no quieres contestar? — se quejó — Odio que te quedes callado

—No fué un error... Dije lo que siento — habló bajo — No quiero que veas a otros chicos, y ya — tragó saliva — No quiero que les hables ni que los oigas — suspiró — No sé por qué lo digo... Pero no quiero

Bulma se quedó paralizada y sonrojada a la vez.

—No podemos... ¿Ser amigos solamente?— se atrevió a responderle — Porque hay un contrato — lo miró a los ojos — No debemos salir juntos...

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo — habló Ouji rompiendo todo el encanto — Tú y yo no somos nada — sonrió ante la mirada atónita de ella — Es la realidad ¿O no? — dejó de mirarla divertido.

—¿Ahora te burlas? — gruñó Bulma.

Vegeta mostró sus dientes en forma de una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? — dijo él — ¿Es que acaso tú quieres tener una relación?

La peliazul gruñó incómoda.

—Yo no, ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?

El muchacho soltó una risa.

—Yo hablo enserio — chilló la chica — ¿Cómo puedes reírte? ¡Te dije que me molesta!

—Entonces deja de hacerme reír — le sonrió.

—No abuses

—Mírate al espejo — dijo observándola — Toda tú eres de risa

—¡Y tú eres un patán! — habló ofendida — ¿Dónde está mi boleto? ¡Ya quiero irme!

—Está en mi saco

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Atrás tuyo

Bulma aún sentada se dió media vuelta y de inmediato Ouji la empujó para que quede completamente echada en la cama.  
El muchacho posicionó su cabeza en el vientre de su empleada mientras ella trataba de alejarlo.

—Cállate — avisó — Quiero que seas mi almohada, solo un rato — se burló.

—¡Quítate! ¡Aquí tienes una almohada!

—Me gusta esta

—Usa esta — intentó moverse.

—Me gusta dónde estoy — habló divertido.

—Me dolerá el estómago

—Lo sé, pero eres una almohada muy especial — dijo acomodándose en el vientre de la peliazul, mientras ella estaba tensa e incómoda.

—No te pongas dura — dijo mirándola.

—¿Y qué querías?

—Cállate

— _No hables_ — imitó la voz de Ouji — ¡Estas sobre mi estómago! — se quejó.

—¿Me lo vendes por los treinta mil soles? — se burló del préstamo.

—Otra vez hablando de ese dinero — gruñó.

—Siempre que te veo me rio — dijo cerrando los ojos — Y no debo hacerlo

—¿Vas a molestarme? — se quejó ella.

—No debería reírme... — susurró.

—Debes reírte de otra cosa

—Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie — informó — ¿Qué me das si te lo digo? — La miró.

Bulma intentó ponerse de pie.

—No quiero oírlo, quítate y déjame en paz — gruñó tratando de moverlo.

—¡Que no! — exclamó poniendo resistencia y echándola de nuevo.

—Bueno — se rindió la peliazul — ¿Qué querías decir?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—Maté a mi hermano — habló Vegeta con un nudo en la garganta.

Briefs lo observó atónita.

—Maté a mi hermano... — repitió — A mi cuñada... Y a mi amor — se refirió último a su felicidad — A todos ellos

Ella lo miraba, y en realidad se podía apreciar que le dolía hablar de eso, pero lo estaba haciendo, y eso era muy sorprendente.

Tuvo miedo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión.

* * *

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17: Confesión II

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Confesión II**

—Maté a mi hermano — habló Vegeta con un nudo en la garganta.

Briefs lo observó atónita.

—Maté a mi hermano... — repitió — A mi cuñada... Y a mi amor — se refirió último a su felicidad — A todos ellos

Ella lo miraba, y en realidad se podía apreciar que le dolía hablar de eso, pero lo estaba haciendo, y eso era muy sorprendente.

Tuvo miedo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión.

—Salimos a pasear un bello día... — habló cerrando los ojos, como queriendo recordar ese doloroso momento — Nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó...— tragó saliva — Fuimos de día de campo; mi hermano, su esposa y Fernanda

La peliazul lo observaba atenta.

—Lázuli no pudo ir porque tenía clase de anatomía — explicó — Al momento de regresar, mi hermano estaba cansado; así que conduje yo... — sus facciones cambiaron a una de dolor — Yo tomé el volante y... Se me atravesó un animal, estábamos en plena curva... Yo... Había un chico que venía detrás de nosotros en moto lineal. Prácticamente nosotros recibimos todo el impacto producto a su moto, que también se estrelló contra el auto

Se imaginó todo lo que él le relataba, incluso, se sintió mal por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su Jefe.

Ouji cerró los ojos intentando contenerse.  
Recordaba cada sensación de aquel día...  
Dolía.

 _Recordó cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de cabeza, las gotas de sangre caían por su rostro._  
 _No sentía las piernas, fué egoísta al preocuparse primero por sí mismo, pero todo eso paró cuando el brazo ensangrentado de su hermano colgaba a su costado._  
 _Con mucho cuido lo tomó para sentir el pulso._  
 _Nada._  
 _No había vida._  
 _Incluso sintió que tampoco vivía en ese momento, quería morir._  
 _Se quebró y empezó a llorar como un niño._  
 _Sólo esperando que vinieran a ayudarlo..._  
 _Sólo esperando que tal vez... Todos estén vivos..._

¿Por qué recordaba esas cosas justo ahora?

Porque sólo tal vez... El que hubiese dado el discurso de bienvenida en el hotel, el que hubiese estado disfrutando de la ceremonia, sería su hermano.  
No él.  
Él ni siquiera merecía estar vivo.  
No una persona arrogante y de mal corazón.  
¡Él no debía estar vivo!  
¡Él era el culpable de que su sobrina, Fernanda, llorara todas las noches! ¡De que ya ni siquiera pudiera hablar por el trauma que tenía!  
¡Él los había matado, todo era su culpa!

La muchacha se sentó en la cama, aún con la cabeza de Ouji en su vientre.

Vegeta estaba llorando.

Se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al escucharlo y verlo en ese estado.

—Shh — lo acunó en sus brazos tratando de ser fuerte, de tan solo imaginar lo que él tuvo que pasar... La derrumbaba.

...

—¡La vista es hermosa! — gritó Krillin.

—Sabia que te gustaría este lugar — dijo sonriendole — Quiero ir al hotel, necesito descansar

—Hay que reponer energías para salir en la noche

—Porsupuesto, deseguro ya acabó la ceremonia, vamos

...

—Se fué de inmediato — relató Ouji una vez calmado — Se supone que se iría a estudiar solo cinco años — habló de Lázuli — Pero cuando la ví esa vez... Actuaba como si solo se hubiese ido solo un día y no ocho años

—Y tú estabas esperándola... Y querías que yo fingiera ser tu novia — susurró Bulma.

—No... — negó Vegeta — Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó

—Y no buscaste a otra

—Ni lo pensé — suspiró.

—La esperaste

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—No sé si eso fue por amor o por orgullo — comentó Bulma.

—Pero sí yo no la esperaba, ¿Qué iba pasar con lo que habíamos vivido?

—¿Y si regresaras con ella? — murmuró algo dolida — Tú aún la quieres, eso puedo verlo

—Tú te le pareces — comentó sin pensarlo.

—¿A quien?

—A Lázuli

Se sintió incómoda.

—Ambas me hacen reír — dijo Ouji sonriendo.

Al sentir la mirada de Bulma, el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—¿Haz estado alguna vez a la montaña? — Habló sin mirarla.

—No, ni al pie de una

—Yo subí a la montaña, la primera vez con mi hermano — comentó — La segunda cuando me repuse del accidente...

La peliazul lo observaba desde la cama.

—Recuerdo muy bien la primera... Nevaba mucho, él abría paso entre la nieve — dijo —La segunda vez fué para probarme, probar mi pierna, quería demostrar que podía subir

—¿Y lograste llegar?

—Sí, pude subir y llegué hasta las nubes — sonrió — Me sentía en la cima del mundo, así pude quitarme toda la culpa y el resentimiento — mintió — Luego decidí que podría enfrentarme, que ya no podía lastimarme — dijo intentando convencerse — Cuando baje comí, pero la comida no me supo igual... Lo que él me preparó esa vez, fué la mejor comida que he probado — lo recordó tristemente — Qué curiosos son los recuerdos... Los que no pueden revivirse, ¿No lo crees Bulma?

La muchacha asintió nostálgica, pero su estómago sonó, dando a entender que tenía hambre.

—¿Lo ves? Me haces reír — dijo Ouji mirándola divertido.

—Es que comí muy poco — respondió avergonzada.

—Vámonos — caminó hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde?

—Pues a comer — sonrió de lado.

Bulma se puso de pie.

—Ah y la próxima vez, iremos a la montaña — informó el muchacho.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Vegeta se detuvo abruptamente.

—Bulma Briefs — volteó a verla.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró con desaprobación.

—¿Sí?

—Te vuelvo a informar, que esto no significa que me gustes o algo parecido, el contrato sigue en pie

—Ya te dije que lo entendí — gruñó la chica — Ademas, yo no pienso nada de eso

—De acuerdo — siguió su camino mientras ella le hacía muecas de fastidio por detrás.

—Vamos al aeropuerto, ya quiero irme — dijo la muchacha a unos metros de la salida del hotel.

—Vamos a comer

—Si quieres anda tú, yo esperaré en el aeropuerto — habló caminando más rápido que él, hasta que se detuvo al ver a cierta mujer al frente suyo.

Era Lázuli.

Ouji la observó con mucho detenimiento, la rubia venía acompañada.

Miradas se intercambiaron, con sorpresa y algunas con fastidio.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí — dijo la rubia mirando a la peliazul.

—¿Sí? Pues me invitaron — respondió seria.

Lázuli y Vegeta se observaban en silencio, parecía que Bulma y Krillin sobraban en ese momento.

Ouji harto de la situación tomó a Briefs del brazo y la jaló con él hacia la salida.  
Mientras Lázuli los miraba furiosa.

—¿Enserio? — comentó Krillin tratando de detener a su amiga, la cual fué tras ellos.

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo la rubia impidiéndole el paso a Ouji.

Bulma no sabía qué sentir en ese instante, justo cuando parecía que todo iba mejor, ella tenía que aparecer y cambiar todo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a **Lourdes13** , por sus hermosos Reviews._


	20. Chapter 18: Arrepentimiento

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Arrepentimiento**

Ouji harto de la situación tomó a Briefs del brazo y la jaló con él hacia la salida.  
Mientras Lázuli los miraba furiosa.

—¿Enserio? — comentó Krillin tratando de detener a su amiga, la cual fué tras ellos.

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo la rubia impidiéndole el paso a Ouji.

Bulma no sabía qué sentir en ese instante, justo cuando parecía que todo iba mejor, ella tenía que aparecer y cambiar todo.

—Hazte a un lado — respondió Vegeta de inmediato.

—Solo un minuto — pidió Lázuli.

—Tu novio se molestará — dijo irónico.

—Es un amigo

—¿Qué me importa? — gruñó jalando a Bulma la cual estaba en silencio.

—No me hagas esto — lo detuvo nuevamente, esta vez tomándolo del brazo — Ven

Ante el contacto, como si se hubiese olvidado de todo, el pelinegro se dejó jalar.  
Hasta que Bulma lo detuvo tomando su otro brazo y apegandolo a ella.

Vegeta estaba siendo sujetado por las dos mujeres en ambos brazos.

Lázuli miraba furiosa a la muchacha que tenía al frente, mientras Ouji la miraba atónito.

—No vayas — pidió Briefs.

—¡Suéltalo! — exigió la rubia.

—No quiero — amenazó — Déjalo

—No

—¡Ya vete! — trató de intimidarla y luego miró a Vegeta — Y recuerda... No quiero que mires a otras mujeres, solo a mí, sólo habla conmigo — dijo — Ahora, déjala

—Solo un minuto — pidió nuevamente la antigua pareja de Ouji.

—¿Quieres que te pegue? — amenazó molesta Bulma — Te lo pido por la buena

—Solo un minuto, después me voy — rogó a Vegeta, así ignorando a la peliazul.

—No, ni por un segundo — respondió de inmediato Briefs, luego miró al muchacho — No — amenazó — Acabaré contigo si lo haces

Vegeta se dedicó a mirar a Bulma, la muchacha hablaba enserio.

Lázuli viendo las de perder suplicó:

—Por favor — dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

De inmediato Krillin la tomó del brazo.

—Ven conmigo — habló alejándola de la pareja.

Por un momento, Ouji sintió que esa sería la última vez que vería a Lázuli.  
Parecía como si Bulma y Krillin los quisieran separar.  
Estaba totalmente equivocado.

La peliazul jaló del brazo a Vegeta y por fin salieron del hotel, perdiendo de vista a la rubia.  
Subieron a un taxi e inesperadamente él ya no tenía hambre.

—¿Al aeropuerto? — preguntó Bulma — ¿Ya no tienes hambre?

El muchacho no le respondió.

—Hmm — dijo incómoda.

Vegeta, al mirar por la ventana, repasó lo que sucedió hace unos instantes.  
Ella le suplicaba que la siga.  
¿Y si sólo tal vez le iba a decir la verdad de que por qué lo abandonó?

—Detengase — le ordenó al conductor — Si no llego a tiempo, no me esperes— informó a su empleada — Por favor, a ella la lleva al aeropuerto

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye, regresa!— exigió desesperada Bulma al ver que él se iba.

El carro siguió avanzando y eso la desesperó más.

 _-Estoy loca -_ pensó apretando los boletos con sus manos.

—Señor, por favor detengase — pidió y le dió unas monedas al conductor antes de bajarse.

Cruzó la carretera y corrió hacia Vegeta, el cual ya había conseguido un auto.

—¡Espera! — le dijo antes de que él suba.

Su jefe la miró e intento subir de nuevo, a lo que ella cerró la puerta del auto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — gruñó él.

—No te vayas, tienes que escucharme

— Después — se dió la vuelta para subir.

—¡Ya me enamoré de tí! — dijo deteniendolo.

Él la miró atónito.

Bulma bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—No sé por qué... ¡Pero ya me enamoré! — confesó — No te vayas... Si te vas ahora... Se acabó

Cegado por el pasado, como si no le hubiese importado la confesión de la muchacha, subió al auto y la dejó ahí.  
Como si ella no valiera nada.  
Simplemente desapareció, dejándola como si solo fuera un objeto.

 _-Soy una tonta... -_ pensó la peliazul aguantando las lágrimas.

—Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto... — susurró caminando hacia el hotel — Pero aún así, yo... Yo solo quería...

 _-¡Soy una estúpida por aún quererlo!_

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _¡Sé que van a odiar a Vegeta!_  
 _Lo deben estar odiando en estos momentos... Pero pido tranquilidad y paciencia :'v_


	21. Chapter 19: Confesión III

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: Confesión III**

Por fin había llegado al hotel, sintió que había pasado una eternidad.

Ingresó corriendo y se detuvo en recepción.  
Preguntó por la habitación de Lázuli.

Después de todo, ser dueño del hotel tenía sus ventajas.

Corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, no estaba tan lejos, sentía que su corazón latía a mil.  
Se sentía nervioso, y no sabía el por qué.

Al divisar la puerta caminó veloz y tocó el curioso timbre que había en cada habitación.

No esperaba que él le abriera, era Krillin.

—Hola — saludó tranquilo el _enano_.

—Lázuli — habló serio — ¿Ella está aquí contigo? — preguntó amenazante.

—Sí, está aquí, adelante

Vegeta no podía ocultar sus celos y con desprecio miró de pies a cabeza al muchacho.

Al ingresar a la habitación la vió en el balcón, ella estaba de espaldas.  
Se veía realmente hermosa.  
De inmediato la rubia volteó a verlo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima caminó hacia él.

Un silencio incómodo se formó.  
Krillin atrás de Ouji, y Lázuli al frente de este, se observaron mutuamente.

—Él es mi amigo Krillin — presentó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Krillin — se presentó sonriendo, a lo que el pelinegro no lo observó.

—Tengo que hablar con ella — informó — En privado

—Bien, me voy — dijo el amigo de Lázuli.

—No — negó ella de inmediato — No tienes por qué irte, Krillin es como mi hermano, así que él puede escuchar

Vegeta caminó hacia la rubia amenazante.  
Toda la tranquilidad que tenía se fué cuando ella defendió al _otro_.

—Solo te fuiste a estudiar, ¿Y regresas con él? — preguntó molesto.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? — gruñó ella —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Dile que se vaya

—Habla si quieres, él no se va — gruñó.

—Dime por qué te fuiste, no fué para estudiar

La rubia bajó la mirada.

—¿Mi madre tuvo que ver en esto?

—No, nada

—¡Dime la verdad!

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¡Ya tienes una novia que te acompañe a los eventos — dijo dolida — De haberlo sabido no hubiese venido. Entre nosotros no hay nada — habló — Nada — repitió mirándolo a los ojos — Solo quiero que seas feliz... Eso es lo que quería decirte, ya vive tu vida

—¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—No, ni creas... ¡No pienso decírtelo! — exclamó — ¡Te quedarás con esa duda... Por el resto de tu vida!

Al decirle eso, los ojos de Ouji parecían haber perdido el sentido, se acercó a ella, intimidandola con la mirada.

—Eh, eh — Lo detuvo Krillin al ver que él había perdido los papeles — Necesitas ser calmado — dijo mirándolo atento — Lázuli se fué enferma — explicó.

—¡Krillin ya basta! — interrumpió la rubia.

—Yo soy su doctor — continuó el chico.

—¡Cállate! — gritó desesperada — ¡No le digas, eso no me ayudará! — habló alejándose un poco — ¡Lárgate! — exclamó lanzando lo que tenía a su alcance — ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera!

A pesar de todo, los dos hombres seguían mirándose serios.

— Ella tiene avanzado cáncer gástrico — explicó Krillin.

Cuando escuchó eso, volteó a verla, la encontró derramando lágrimas.

—Le extirparon medio estómago — continuó el doctor — No debes alterarte — pidió — Y tú no debes gritar — miró a su paciente y salió de la habitación.

Lázuli desesperada tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras sentía la mirada de Vegeta en ella.

El muchacho se posicionó frente a la rubia.

—¿Fué por eso? — preguntó serio — Dime si es cierto — dijo fríamente.

Ella asintió llorando a lo que Ouji de inmediato le lanzó una cachetada.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó nuevamente — ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste!? — gritó con los ojos cristalinos tomándola de los hombros.

—¿¡Cómo decírtelo entonces!? — gritó ella soltando quejidos.

—¿Por qué no? — la miró a los ojos — Al menos pudiste haberme dicho lo que harías

—Despues de ese accidente... — se refirió a la muerte del hermano de Ouji — ¡¿Cómo decirte entonces?! ¡Ya todo era muy difícil para ti! — exclamó — No quise decirte... No quise que sufrieras — gritó quebrándose en llanto — Solamente me fuí, por eso lo hice... ¡Es la verdad! — chilló.

Vegeta la abrazó derramando lágrimas en silencio.  
¿Ella pudo hacer eso por él?  
¿Cómo pudo soportarlo sola?  
Si ella le hubiese dicho en ese tiempo lo que le sucedía, de su enfermedad, estaba seguro que él no podría haberlo soportado...  
¿Prefirió lastimarse así misma que en vez de lastimarlo a él?  
La abrazó con más fuerza.  
No podía imaginarlo, todo el dolor que también tuvo que soportar ella, sólo por no hacerlo sufrir...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 **Lourdes13** Ahí esta el capitulo que decías que debían tener Lazuli y Vegeta, que debían hablar y solucionar sus problemas.

¡Amo tus Reviews!


	22. Chapter 20: Reconciliación

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 20:** **Reconciliación**

Estaba verdaderamente agradecida, por fin un buen hombre la llevó al hotel, sus pies la estaban matando.  
Pero eso no importaba...

¿Dónde estaba él?  
¿Estaría con ella?

Le dolía tan solo imaginarlo.  
Le dolía que no le haya importado en lo más mínimo dejarla ahí, sola.

En el camino tuvo que hacer unos arreglos para que cambien su vuelo hacia más tarde, no podía dejar a su jefe en la isla.  
Después de todo, ella quería ir con él.

Al llegar y pasar por la enorme sala de espera, divisó al amigo de Lázuli.

—Eh — dijo acercándose al doctor.

—Hola — le sonrió — Vamos, siéntate

—¿Sabes dónde está Vegeta?

—Sí, está en la habitación de Lázuli

Se sorprendió.

—¿En su habitación? — dijo — ¿¡Solos!?

Millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el número de habitación? — preguntó desesperada.

—No — respondió riendo.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué demonios tienes planeado!? ¡Ellos están solos! — gritó haciendo asustar a Krillin — ¡Esa mujer y mi hombre están en esa habitación! ¡Dime cuál es el número de habitación!

—¿Estas loca? — habló avergonzado por el alboroto de la mujer que tenía al frente.

—¿Loca? — repitió — Sí, creo que estoy loca... ¿¡Crees que voy a estar tranquila si mi hombre está con ella!?

El amigo de la rubia negó divertido.

—¡Voy a averiguarlo aunque tú no me lo digas! — exclamó poniéndose de pie a lo que de inmediato el chico la tomó del brazo.

—¡Eh, no, espera! — logró mantenerla sentada — Ellos están hablando

—¿Me siento y me dices el número? — repetía constantemente ella mientras Krillin intentaba mantenerla sentada.

...

Vegeta observaba cada uno de los medicamentos que estaban en la mesa, Lázuli que estaba sentada al frente de él hacia lo mismo.

—Solo son vitaminas — habló para tranquilizarlo — No te preocupes... Una es para la digestión — explicó — La otra es hierro... Pero ya puedo comer sin esto, solo las tengo por precaución — informó.

Él la miró a los ojos para comprobar si era verdad.

—¿Cómo te cortaste? — preguntó ella al ver la herida en el labio de Ouji.

—No es nada, no me duele

—¿Quieres que te cure? — dijo divertida — Vamos a curarte — lo jaló del brazo hacia el mueble que tenían cerca.

—No te preocupes, ya no duele

—Yo solo quiero curarte ese golpe — sonrió — En unos segundos, todo mejorará

Lázuli acercó su rostro hacia el de Vegeta y besó una de las dos heridas que tenía este.

Él solo se limitaba a mirarla.

—¿También aquí?

La rubia hizo lo mismo con la otra herida que el muchacho tenía cerca al labio.

—Me da pena — se sonrojó la muchacha — Solo sonríe

Y él hizo lo que le dijo, le sonrió de una manera que había olvidado que existía.

—¿Ya no tienes más heridas?

Vegeta soltó una risa divertido.

Ella se acercó a él y le depósito un rápido beso en los labios, para luego sonreírle.

—Adelgazaste mucho — comentó el pelinegro al tomar el rostro de Lázuli entre sus manos.

—Creo que estoy mejor así, ¿Sabes? — dijo — Con la cirugía y la quimioterapia perdí más de diez kilos

Ouji bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste del cáncer? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Humm... ¿Recuerdas que me quejaba de indigestión?

—Sí, sí me acuerdo

—Creí que esperaba un niño y compré una prueba de embarazo — sonrió tristemente — El médico me lo dijo el día del accidente

El muchacho tragó saliva y bajó la mirada nuevamente dolido.

—Mentí cuando dije que no podía ir por una clase de anatomía — dejó de mirarlo y observó un punto inespecífico — No sabes cuánto sufrí esperando en el hospital... No sabía si decirte, no sabía cómo reaccionarias. Después de perder a tu hermano... No quise darte ese dolor, — dijo volteando a verlo — pues estabas sufriendo mucho, y decidí mejor dejarte... Para ver si podía curarme

Vegeta pudo apreciar cómo los ojos de aquella mujer se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Eso fué lo que decidí — aún así la rubia le sonrió.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo — suspiró.

—Durante el vuelo pensaba solo en tí — confesó sonrojada — No sabía si algún día volvería, tenía pocas oportunidades de poder vivir... ¿No te alegra que lo haya logrado? Vencí mi cáncer... — dijo sonriendo — ¿Estas orgulloso de mí? Todo lo pude lograr porque te amo, porque quería volver con vida — comenzó a llorar.

De inmediato Ouji la abrazó.

—Que bueno que lo lograste — susurró en su oído estrechandola más entre sus brazos.

—Es lo más lindo que he escuchado en el día — dijo contenta — Gracias por entenderlo

...

 _-Ay este sí que es duro -_ pensó fastidiada Bulma al mirar a Krillin.

—¡Esta bien tú ganas! — gruñó al ver que él no la iba a dejar ir.

De inmediato llegó una chica con unos bocaditos, pasteles y té.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí, verdad? — preguntó la peliazul.

—Sí, vengo de Estados Unidos

De inmediato la muchacha comenzó a relatar la historia de cada bocadillo que tenían ahí.  
Explicándole cómo debía comerlos para poder disfrutarlos mejor.

...

—Luego, me porté muy mal con Krillin — comenzó a relatar Lázuli aún en brazos de Ouji —  
Descargué todo el enojo que tenía... Grité, lloré y le pegué. Pero él continuó sonriendo... Fuí odiosa, solo quería volver contigo. Tengo que disculparme con Krillin

El muchacho suspiró.

—Ya estoy contigo

—Sí...

...

Era de noche; todo estaba en silencio, incluso esa mujer llamada Bulma se fué dejándolo solo.  
Quería volver a su habitación, pero ahí se encontraba aquella muchacha que amaba con aquel hombre que la hacía feliz.  
Aquel que lamentablemente no era él.  
Si ella era feliz con Vegeta, él también lo sería...

—Esa es la verdad, ella será feliz

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _1.- Perdonen el capítulo tan aburrido y tan VegetaxLazuli_

 _2.- Se vendrán capítulos algo molestos para las fans VegeBul :'v_


	23. Chapter 21: Preocupación

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Preocupacion**

No podía dejar de mirar los boletos en su mano, no logró ni siquiera poder hablar con él.  
¡Por las puras fué al hotel!

Tomó su celular y lo llamó por quinta vez.  
No contestó.

—Oye nuestro vuelo está apunto de salir, ¿No vas a venir? — dejó como mensaje a la casilla de voz.

Sin querer recordó todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días.

Él la había defendido de Yamcha.

 _—"No hables con otros hombres, solo conmigo"_

Y luego lo del hotel.

 _/—"No sé, por qué lo digo, pero no quiero que hables con otros chicos"/_

Él le había confiado algo tan delicado, él había llorado en sus brazos.

¿Acaso todo fué mentira?

 _-Yo sola me ilusioné, soy tan imbécil -_ Pensó derramando lágrimas.

 _*Vuelo de las 8:40 pm saldrá en 10 minutos*_

Tomó su celular nuevamente, de inmediato la mandó a la casilla de voz:

—Hola, yo solo quería... — tragó saliva — Quería darte las gracias por haberme contado lo de tu hermano — comenzó a llorar — No sabía cómo decirte, pero yo también perdí a mi hermana... — dijo tratando de recordar — No fuí a su funeral, todo pasó tan rápido, yo estaba en otro país estudiando repostería y no pude ir... La última vez que la ví fué en el aeropuerto, ella me llevó una canasta llena de pasteles para que la recordara. Pero yo le dije que no, que allá nadie comía eso — tragó saliva y prosiguió — Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a verla... Yo... — comenzó a llorar más fuerte — Le hubiera dicho algo cómo: Gracias, cuídate mucho y no te enfermes por favor — momentos con su hermana pasaron por su cabeza — Gracias por decirme lo de tu hermano, enserio muchas gracias por todo, debes ser feliz...

Después de eso colgó y trató de tranquilizarse.  
Su jefe no tenía la culpa de nada, era ella la que se había ilusionado con él.

—Que difícil — se quejó — El amor siempre es muy difícil... ¿Por qué será?

Al día siguiente, ya en su hogar, y con las preguntas constantes de Milk de por qué fue a esa isla, pudo estar por fin en su área de trabajo.

Toda la noche se la pasó esperando un respuesta de Ouji, esperaba que al menos haya escuchado los mensajes de voz.

 ** _4 días después..._**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces miraba su buzón de mensajes.  
Se sentía realmente estúpida al preocuparse por él.  
Vegeta no había ido al trabajo desde esa vez que estuvo en el hotel.

—¿Estará con ella? — se preguntó a sí misma.

 _Bulma: ¿No vas a venir al trabajo?_

Era su séptimo mensaje, incluso pensó en decirle que el restaurante tuvo un problema, en verdad quería verlo.

 _Vegeta: Estoy en el hospital, ahora no puedo hablar_

Se sorprendió, pues por fin él le había contestado el mensaje.

 _Bulma: ¿Por qué estás en el hospital? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es tu pierna? ¿Quieres que vaya?_

Se sonrojó de inmediato, tal vez debía dejar de preocuparse por él.

 _Vegeta: No_

—Vaya, ¿Eso es todo? — se quejó — ¿Pero estas enfermo o no? — se preguntó — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

...

No podía permanecer sentado, al menos Bulma lo había distraído unos segundos con su mensaje.  
Pero nada le sacaba de la cabeza que estaba en un hospital y que esperaba que Lázuli esté bien.

Caminó hacia Krillin, el cual estaba leyendo un libro.

Alguien lo tomó del hombro, era un médico.

—Este es el historial de Lázuli, con sus rayos X — comentó Bruno mostrándole varios sobres y documentos.

—¿Así que él trajo todo eso? — se refirió a Krillin.

—Sí, y no debió ser fácil conseguir todo... ¿El de allá es su doctor, no?

—Sí

Juntos se acercaron al amigo de Lázuli.

—Buenas tardes

—Gracias por traer todo esto, nos ayudó mucho — comentó Bruno.

Krillin no dominaba muy bien el japonés así que Vegeta, que hablaba también inglés, le tradujo todo.

—No fué nada — respondió el amigo de la rubia.

Vegeta y Bruno fueron por unas bebidas hacia la cafetería del hospital, mientras hablaban de la salud de Lázuli.

—¿Esas pruebas son confiables? — preguntó Ouji.

—Sí, son exactas, este es uno de los mejores hospitales para tratar el cáncer

Tomaron asiento.

—Sabia que Lázuli era fuerte, pero no imaginé que tanto — halagó el médico.

—¿Hay posibilidades de que recaiga?

—Cuando hay recaídas generalmente son de dos a tres años después, es por eso que no debe dejar de revisarse

—Si no recae en ese tiempo, ¿Significa que ya se curó?

—No se puede decir... Hay casos en donde las recaídas se presentan un tiempo después — dijo mirándolo — Pero tranquilo — lo animó — Ella es muy fuerte y además tiene a un buen médico, ¿Pero y el otro qué? — se refirió a Krillin a lo que Vegeta frunció el ceño.

Luego de unos minutos el médico lo dejó y Ouji tuvo que ir hacia el amigo de la rubia.

No podía dejar de observarlo.

—¿Y cuándo te vas? — le preguntó sin pensarlo.

—Aun no pienso en irme — le respondió _el enano._

—¿Cuándo acaban tus vacaciones?

—Puedo quedarme el tiempo que necesite, aún me falta conocer mucho aquí

—¿Algunas vez has estado en Corea?

—Sí

—¿Tokyo?

—Tambien

—¿China?

—Allí no

—¿Y por qué no vas? — trató de deshacerse de él — Yo te pagaría todo el viaje — sonrió.

—¿Por qué tú me pagarías el viaje?

—Ah — dudó — En agradecimiento por cuidar a Lázuli todo este tiempo

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo ¿Bien? Así que gracias, pero no

—Oye — gruñó — Según nuestras costumbres debes aceptar — mintió.

—Lo siento, no sabía

—Bien, entonces llamaré a mi agente de viajes para que comience de inmediato con la búsqueda de los mejores hoteles

—Le das las gracias de mi parte a Bulma por el libro que me recomendó — trató de cambiar de tema — Es muy bueno

—¿Bulma?

—Sí, ella

Krillin se puso de pie de inmediato al divisar a su amiga acercarse.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó.

—Bien gracias

Vegeta pasó su brazo por el cuello de la rubia y la jaló hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

—Sí

—Entonces vámonos — dijo sin importarle que Krillin estaba atrás de ellos.

Ya era de noche.  
Era hermoso observarla dormir.  
Lo supo de inmediato.  
La había extrañado demasiado.

Acarició su cabeza, y jugó con algunos mechones rubios.

Lázuli abrió los ojos y le sonrió, a lo que él hizo lo mismo.

Ella era perfecta.

La muchacha lo arropó y se acercó más a él para por fin descansar.

...

—No puedo dormir — susurró Bulma moviéndose en su cama — Y son las cinco de la mañana...

/ _—Me haces reír/_

La voz de Ouji no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza.

/ _—Un día de estos iremos a la montaña/_

—¡Todo es culpa de él! — gruñó — ¿Pero y si de verdad está enfermo?

Se sentó en su cama.

—¿Debería ir a su departamento? — habló sola — ¡Ya sé!

Se puso de pie y fué a su cocina.

Comenzó a preparar algo que su madre le hacía cuando ella se sentía enferma.

—Ojala le guste — dijo sonriendo.

Una vez listo todo lo que le iba a llevar a su jefe, se fué a dar una ducha y tomó su bicicleta.

El portero, que ya la conocía la dejó ingresar a lo que ella simplemente tuvo que subir en el ascensor al departamento de Ouji.

Se sentía realmente emocionada y nerviosa.  
No sabía cómo lo iba a mirar después de que ella se le confesó.

Tocó el timbre por tercera vez, pero nadie respondía.

 _-De seguro está durmiendo -_ pensó.

Estaba apunto de irse hasta que la puerta se abrió sorprendiendola.

El rostro de Vegeta lo decía todo, no esperaba que la peliazul estuviera ahí.

—Me parece que llegué temprano — dijo la muchacha a lo que Ouji se cruzó de brazos — ¿Ya estás mejor?

Él no entendía nada.

—Vine a traerte un pastel, tiene ajonjolí, es delicioso — explicó incómoda — Además...

—¿Vegeta? — se escuchó la voz de la rubia — ¿Quién vino a esta hora? — Preguntó al llegar a la puerta.

Briefs no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Las dos mujeres se observaron.

—Gracias por preocuparte... — dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio — Y por los pasteles — recibió lo que tenía Bulma en sus manos.

—¿Tú horneaste eso a esta hora? — preguntó Lázuli sorprendida.

—Son para los dos — habló la peliazul bajando la mirada, no quería llorar enfrente de ellos así que se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—¡Espera! — llamó la rubia haciendo que Bulma voltee a verla — Perdón

—¿Por qué?

—Solo... Perdón...

Vegeta suspiró incómodo luego de que Briefs se dió la vuelta para irse.  
Cerró la puerta de su departamento y dejó lo que su empleada le había traído en la mesa.

—¿Todos allá creen que estas enfermo? — preguntó la rubia.

Ouji bajó la mirada, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Los dos fueron a abrir, encontrándose con Bulma nuevamente.

—Te olvidaste de la sexta cláusula — habló Briefs seria — Ninguno saldrá con alguien más — de inmediato pateó a Vegeta en la pierna, haciendo que este caiga arrodillado — Rompe ese contrato maldito — gruñó ante la mirada atónita de Lázuli para luego alejarse de ellos.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó la rubia — ¿Vegeta?

El muchacho no le respondió y corrió hacia Bulma, la cual estaba apunto de subir al ascensor.  
Pudo subir junto a ella, la peliazul ni siquiera lo quiso mirar.

—Yo... — rompió el silencio incómodo el chico — Yo regresé con Lázuli

—Eso parece, felicidades

—Romperemos nuestro contrato

—Claro

—Yo viole el contrato, así que no me debes nada

Briefs volteó a verlo molesta.

—Ya no-

Con mucho dolor y lágrimas, la peliazul le propinó una cachetada Ouji.

—Dime — habló ella — ¿En verdad crees que puedes comprar el corazón de alguien con tu maldito dinero?

El muchacho no pudo verla a los ojos.

—Si lo sabías, ¿¡Por qué actuaste así en la isla!? — exclamó — ¡Dijiste que te molestaba que viera a otros, incluso lloraste! ¿Te fué fácil? ¿Acaso eres actor? — dijo con desprecio — Claro, te sentías así en ese momento, lo comprendo

El peli negro la miraba atento.

—¿Y la montaña? ¡Tú me pediste que fuera allá contigo!

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Tal vez no lo sepas... Pero para mí fué... Para mí fué como una declaración, como decir que yo te gustaba, ¿Acaso lo entiendes?

Él permaneció en silencio.

—¡No debiste invitarme si sabías que esto ocurriría, no debiste hacer falsas promesas!

Incómodo dejó de verla y tragó saliva.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que lastimarme así?! ¡Maldito bastardo! — gritó dolida.

El ascensor se abrió de inmediato a lo que Bulma salió limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras Vegeta la seguía.

—Como te dije no tendrás que pagarme — dijo él una vez afuera.

—¿Eso es lo que valgo para tí? ¿Eso es lo que vale mi corazón? — preguntó — Solo fué un juego... De acuerdo, acepto el trato, no te pagaré ese dinero ¿Oíste?

—Bien

—Fue un error, no debí venir así, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... ¡Cometí un maldito error!

—Te invité enserio — dijo refiriéndose a la montaña — Aquel día, quería que la pasáramos juntos, esa es la verdad

Ella soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te cargara si las piernas no te respondían?

—Bueno en parte sí — trató de bromear.

—¿Enserio te divierte? — habló molesta — ¿Te es gracioso hacer bromas? Ya lo veo... Lázuli te aguarda — dijo subiendo a su bicicleta y alejándose de él.

Vegeta estaba apunto de irse, hasta que escuchó un ruido.

Cuando se dió la vuelta vió a Bulma tirada en la autopista, junto a una motocicleta con un hombre poniéndose de pie.

Preocupado corrió hacia ella.

—¡Bulma! ¿Estás bien? Vamos despierta, por favor reacciona — trató de moverla — ¡Bulma!

—¡Yo no le hice nada! — habló el hombre — Ni siquiera la toqué con mi motocicleta, ella sólo se cayó

—¡Bulma, vamos despierta!

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _Este ha sido el capítulo más largo de la historia, espero les haya gustado._


	24. Chapter 22: Dolorosa decisión

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22: Dolorosa decisión**

Luego de eso, de verla tirada, no recordó lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que la observaba dormir en esa camilla.

Lázuli estaba preguntando por su empleada mientras él observaba las heridas.

—¿Qué dijo? — preguntó de inmediato al ver a la rubia.

—¿Qué, te preocupa? — dijo algo burlona.

—Si está enferma afectará al restaurante — se excusó.

—Lo que digas — bromeó — Tranquilo, no está en coma... Sólo está durmiendo

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Seguramente no durmió en toda la noche — habló ella — Se preocupó por tí

—No... — murmuró Bulma aún dormida.

Lázuli soltó una risa.

—Oye, ¿Por qué habló de romper un contrato? — preguntó.

—Ah sí... El contrato — dijo algo nervioso.

—¡Bulma, Bulma! — gritó una muchacha corriendo — ¿Qué fué lo que pasó? ¿Es grave? — preguntaba Milk desesperada — Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, y salió al amanecer y...

—No es nada grave — Interrumpió el jefe.

—Tranquila, vamos a hablar con el doctor para que lo compruebes tú misma — propuso la rubia.

Las dos mujeres dejaron a Ouji solo con la peliazul.

El muchacho se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca y tomó su celular.

 _*Primer mensaje de voz:_  
 _Madre:_ _¿Dónde estás? Estamos apunto de tomar el avión y no te apareces, ¡Apúrate!_

 _*Segundo mensaje de voz:_  
 _Madre:_ _¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? ¡Vas a perder el vuelo!_

 _*Tercer mensaje de voz:_  
 _Bulma:_ _Hola, yo solo quería... Quería darte las gracias por contarme lo de tu hermano. No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero yo también perdí a mi hermana... No fuí a su funeral, todo pasó tan rápido, y yo estaba en otro país estudiando repostería y no pude ir... La última vez que la ví fué en el aeropuerto, ella me llevó una canasta llena de pasteles para que la recordara. Pero yo le dije que no, que allá nadie comía eso. Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a verla... Yo... Le hubiera dicho algo como: Gracias, cuídate mucho y no te enfermes por favor. Gracias por decirme lo de tu hermano, enserio muchas gracias por todo, debes ser feliz..._

—¡No te vayas! — murmuró la peliazul aún dormida — No me dejes... Por favor...

Ouji se acercó a ella.

—Bulma, despierta

Briefs abrió los ojos débilmente.

—Estas aquí — susurró aliviada.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Se sintió incómoda, se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia la salida del hospital.  
Milk al verla corrió hacia ella.

—Las llevaré a casa — se ofreció su jefe una vez afuera.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres? — preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Mi bicicleta dónde está?

—En mi departamento — respondió de inmediato — ¿Qué dicen, nos vamos? — insistió Ouji.

—Eh... — Milk miró a su compañera.

—Tomaremos un taxi — sentenció Briefs.

—Estas cansada, deja que las lleve — interrumpió Lázuli.

Bulma la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Andando — jaló a Milk intentado alejarse de ellos.

—Espera — habló su amiga soltándose de su agarre.

La peliazul no miró atrás y dejó a su compañera.

A la pareja de Gokú no le importó que el hombre que tenía al frente fuera su jefe, simplemente lo pateó en la pierna con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este caiga arrodillado.

—¡Escucha! — exclamó — Si coqueteas de nuevo con mi amiga... ¡Te mato! — corrió para alcanzar a su compañera.

Vegeta no salía de su asombro, en realidad no pensaba que una de sus empleadas tuviera el valor de hacerle eso.

Escuchó la risa de Lázuli.

—Lo tienes bien merecido... Con que un contrato — se burló, ya sabía todo gracias a Milk — ¿Piensas que la vida es una película? — dijo alejándose un poco de él.

Su celular sonó y contestó.

 _—¿Hola?_  
 _—¿Señorita Lázuli?_  
 _—Con ella habla_  
 _—¿Está con el joven Ouji?_  
 _—Eh... — se alejó un poco más — No_  
 _—Soy secretaria de la señora Ouji, ella quiere verla esta tarde_  
 _—Esta bien, estaré ahí_  
 _—Hasta luego_

Colgó de inmediato al ver que su pareja se acercaba.

Luego de unas horas, Vegeta tuvo que irse al trabajo, así que aprovechó para ir sin sospechas a la mansión Ouji.

—Buenas tardes — saludó al ingresar.

—Buenas tardes señorita, en un momento baja la señora Ouji — dijo Chris.

—Sí, la esperaré — habló sentándose en un mueble.

 _-Hace tiempo que no vengo -_ pensó admirando el lugar.

Detuvo su observación en las escaleras, ahí estaba la pequeña que había extrañado.

—¡Fernanda...! — susurró emocionada — ¡Vamos, ven!

La niña sonrió alegre y corrió hacia ella.

—Qué linda estás, sí, sí, muy bonita — halagó abrazando a la pequeña — ¿Me recuerdas?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Humm — dudó — Es que en ese entonces eras muy pequeña...

La consentida de la casa simplemente sonreía.

—Bonita, igual que tu madre

—Fernanda ve a tu habitación — habló la señora Ouji.

Lázuli se puso de pie nerviosa, mientras que la pequeña se retiraba de la sala de estar.

—Sientate

La rubia obedeció.

—A veces llamaba a tu madre para saber cómo estabas — comentó la mujer mayor — ¿Salió bien la cirugía?

—Sí — sonrió.

—Pensé que me ibas a llamar apenas llegaras al país

—Quería hacerlo, pero no tuve tiempo — se defendió.

—¿Has estado viendo a Vegeta?

—Sí

—¿Qué fué lo que le dijiste a mi hijo? — preguntó.

—Le dije que yo decidí ir a ese lugar

—Vaya, suena como si yo te hubiese hechado

—No... Usted no me obligó a irme, eso ya lo sé — sonrió.

—No lo vuelvas a ver, no quiero a una enferma como nuera

La sonrisa de Lázuli desapareció.

—Suegra...

—No me llames así — advirtió — Quiero que dejes de ver a mi hijo, para eso te mandé a llamar

La muchacha sonrió nerviosa.

—Usted me dijo que regresara cuando me sanara — explicó — Y que solo así recuperaría a Vegeta

—Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión, pasó tiempo y ya no pienso igual

Ella tragó saliva atónita.

—Regresa con los tuyos — animó la mujer — Regresa a los Estados Unidos, termina la universidad, regresa con tus padres

—No me diga que todo esto es enserio señora

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—Usted lo prometió... — susurró la muchacha — Usted lo prometió... Fué usted... — dijo bajando la cabeza tratando de no llorar — Usted dijo que sí me curaba...

—Ponte en mi lugar, yo era joven aún, mi hijo y mi nuera murieron... Si te pierdo a tí, no lo resistiré...

Lázuli se arrodilló frente a la mujer mayor.

—Ya estoy mejor — aseguró — Ya puedo comer lo que sea, fuí al hospital ayer... Todo está perfecto, no salió nada — trató de convencerla aguantando sus lágrimas — Dijeron que todo está en orden, viviré mucho tiempo para Vegeta, y Fernanda estará con nosotros... Por favor no me haga esto ¿Sí?

—Ya lo decidí

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — comenzó a llorar.

—Ve con tus padres — respondió — Regresa a Norte América y has tu vida allá — dijo poniéndose de pie alejándose un poco de la muchacha.

—¡Por favor! — suplicó Lázuli abrazándola por detrás — Usted antes decía que me quería y que incluso era como una hija

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, también sé que te negaste a ir con tus padres por quedarte con Vegeta... Eres tan buena niña, es por eso que no te quiero aquí — trató de soltarse — Si mueres, no lo resistiré

—¡Ya estoy bien madre! ¡Ya me curé!

—¡Estoy decidida! — se soltó bruscamente y se alejó de la rubia.

Lázuli no se podía mantener de pie, se dejó caer producto al dolor que sentía.  
Empezó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.  
Dolía.  
¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió?

Recordar esos viejos tiempos, en donde Tarble con su esposa, junto a Fernanda celebraban con ellos.  
Donde Vegeta y ella eran más unidos que cualquier cosa.  
Donde toda la familia vivía en paz y amor.  
¿Dónde quedó la felicidad de aquellos días?

La señora Ouji contemplaba entre lágrimas aquel cuadro, que era el único recuerdo que tenía de lo que alguna vez fué esa familia amorosa, como algo tan extraño... Como algo que jamás existió.

—No... — susurraba Lázuli en el suelo — Por favor...

 _-¡Yo no voy a morir! -_ pensaba constantemente _\- ¡No moriré!_

 _..._

—Por favor ya no llores — trataba de calmar Chris — Fernanda, tranquila...

La pequeña no dejaba de llorar, le dolía ver a su abuela sufriendo.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todas esas personas que recién están leyendo la historia! ¡Bienvenidos!_


	25. Chapter 23: Rosas

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23: Rosas**

— Bulma, deberías dejar de beber — regañó Milk — Estás en casa, pero no vale la pena deprimirse por ese miserable

— Yo no-

El sonido del celular la interrumpió.

— _¿Hola?  
_ — _Tienes que acompañarnos mañana  
_ — _Buenas noches señora Ouji, ¿A dónde?  
_

— _Mañana_ _esperanos_ _en tu apartamento, te diré a qué hora será más tarde  
_

— _Pero-_

Ya habían colgado.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó la peli negra.

— La madre de Vegeta

— ¿Y?

— Mañana saldré con ella

...

— ¿Cómo podías escuchar? — habló Lázuli limpiando los oídos de Ouji.

— Tranquila, yo soy como Momo

— ¿Momo? ¿Quién es ese?

El muchacho recordó lo que Bulma le decía a su sobrina cuando cocinaban.

— Pues mira, Momo es alguien que escucha a las personas — explicó.

— Humm, volteate

Él obedeció.

— ¿No quieres que me mude contigo? — preguntó juguetón.

— No, no podré cocinar cuando entre a clases

— No importa, comeré en el restaurante

— No, voy a tener que estudiar mucho... Y seguramente tú no me dejarás

— Pero tú siempre me estás molestando — reclamó.

— Sí, claro

— Tú siempre me molestas, ¿No es cierto? — trató de sentarse.

— ¡No te muevas, te voy a lastimar!

Vegeta gruñó.

— Fuí a ver a tu madre hoy — explicó Lázuli — Me dijo que no quiere una nuera enferma — sonrió triste.

El muchacho se alejó bruscamente y se colocó al lado de la rubia.

— Tambien ví a Fernanda, ha crecido mucho... Es una niña muy linda

— ¿Le hablaste a ella de tu enfermedad, cierto? — se refirió a su progenitora.

— Ajá

Un silencio incómodo se formó.

— No te preocupes, solo está molesta por la manera en la que te fuiste — trató de calmarla — Ya verás que se le olvidará

— No sé... Pero puedo entenderlo — sonrió — No creo que voy a ir mañana contigo, solo empeoraría las cosas si voy sin que tu madre me invite

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

...

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano para alistarse, por lo que le había dicho la señora Ouji, era un evento muy importante, pero solo para familia.

— Asi que ahora soy de la familia — habló irónicamente.

Veía a los autos pasar, cada vez se sentía más incómoda y nerviosa.

Al ver su atuendo, reconocieró la idea de ponerse lo que su Jefe le compró esa vez.  
Pero sería un golpe duro para su orgullo.

Así estaba bien.

Un auto se detuvo y se acercó.

— Sube — ordenó la mujer mayor.

— Buenos días — saludó — Hola — le sonrió a Fernanda.

Una vez en el auto:

— Su hijo, Vegeta, ¿No le dijo nada sobre nuestra relación?

— ¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?

— Es que...

— Sé lo de Lázuli — interrumpió dejando estupefacta a Bulma.

Después de eso todo el camino transcurrió en silencio.

Al llegar a su destino, observaron el auto de Ouji.  
Él la miraba asombrado.

— No te sorprendas, yo la invité — aclaró su progenitora al ver el rostro de su hijo.

Una mujer mayor bajó del auto de Vegeta, y saludó a la señora Ouji.

Luego, todos juntos ingresaron a lo que parecía ser un templo.

El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que la peliazul lo mire extrañada.  
Él le hizo una mueca, indicándole que se vaya de ese lugar.  
Ella le hizo otra mueca negándose rotundamente.

Briefs había sido invitada a una ceremonia, para recordar la muerte de Tarble Ouji, Gure Ouji y Keith Otoharada.  
Pudo apreciar la seriedad de cada uno de los familiares.  
Incluso la pequeña Fernanda mantenía la cabeza agachada.

— Me arrepiento de haberlo obligado a trabajar conmigo — se lamentó la señora Ouji — Si hubiera dejado que se dedique a lo que le gustaba, hoy estaría con nosotros

— Me arrepiento de haberle comprado esa motocicleta — habló la otra mujer — Si lo hubiese sabido, al menos le hubiera dicho que vaya con cuidado...

— Voy a ver al religioso — dijo la madre de Tarble saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

— Disculpe — habló la peliazul — Disculpe señora, ¿A qué se refería con lo que dijo hace un rato?

— ¿Vegeta no te dijo nada? — preguntó.

— No

— Es que yo también tuve un hijo... — susurró melancólica — Y murió ese mismo día, era el chico de la motocicleta

Se sintió realmente mal por preguntar.

— Al llegar al hospital, ví a Vegeta en una camilla, él estaba herido... Y aún así no dejaba de golpearlo diciéndole que había matado a mi hijo — confesó — Después del accidente, yo... Aún lo seguía acusando, fuí muy dura con él... Fué duro superar, pero luego pensé que también fué difícil para él

Bulma escuchaba en silencio.

— Él perdió a su hermano y a su cuñada, debió ser muy doloroso... Mi hijo también tuvo la culpa por ir muy rápido... Así que fuí al hospital y le pedí disculpas, Vegeta, él no dejaba de llorar... Pasó un año y él me buscó, porque se iba a ir a la otra capital para administrar un restaurante, así que me dijo que iba a trabajar con él... Yo le dije que no sabía nada, solo enseñar, ya que era profesora — sonrió — Él me dijo que los clientes no son diferentes a los niños, sé que me dió el empleo porque yo le preocupé, porque estaba sola, él pensó en aliviar mi soledad...

La muchacha miró por la ventana y vió a aquel hombre, jugando con su sobrina.  
Se veía tan contento.  
Sonrió tristemente.

Pasaron un par de horas y todos fueron a la salida, dispuestos a irse.

— Nosotros la llevaremos — habló la Señora Ouji jalando a la otra mujer mayor — Ya que los jóvenes querrán estar solos-

Se tropezó y se sostuvo de la Señora Otoharada.

Tanto la secretaria, Chris, como Bulma aguantaron la risa.  
La última no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada.  
Todos la observaron atónitos.

Vegeta jaló del brazo a su madre para hablar con ella.

— ¡Suéltame! — gruñó su progenitora — ¿Qué son esos modales?

— No debiste invitarla — murmuró — Ella y yo hemos terminado

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— ¿Qué tienes?

— La llevas a la casa, ¿Y piensas terminar así porque sí? — dijo irónicamente.

— Tengo mis razones

— Si se trata de Lázuli, olvídalo — amenazó.

— Escucha — gruñó.

— No quiero una nuera enferma — dijo alejándose de él.

— Presidenta — provocó a su madre con su cargo en el hotel.

— Eres un hijo malcriado — gruñó dándole un golpe — ¿Acaso te es tan difícil decirme madre? Mejor me voy

Vegeta y Bulma observaron como el auto se iba, la muchacha en verdad no quería irse con su jefe, después de todo lo que había pasado... Le daba escalofríos tenerlo cerca.

El peli negro se acercó a ella.

— ¿Mi madre te habló anoche? — preguntó.

— Sí

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? — dijo furioso.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te diga si no sé lo que está ocurriendo? — se defendió — Solo dijo que pasaría por mí, que esperara afuera de mi apartamento

— En el futuro no escuches a mi madre, solo a mí — ordenó, recibiendo la mirada estupefacta de Bulma — Estoy seguro que esto no volverá a pasar, pero si me equivoco quiero que me lo digas

— Claro que no — respondió la peliazul — Ya tienes muchos problemas con tu madre por Lázuli y de ningún modo me involucraré, se aprovecharán de mí. Y es por eso que de una vez te lo digo, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, es más - sacó de su bolso un sobre y se lo dió al muchacho para luego alejarse de él.

Vegeta abrió el sobre, las enormes letras decían: "Carta de renuncia"

 _-Mi padre va a matarme -_ pensó _\- Tengo una idea_

Subió a su auto y, ante la mirada atónita de Bulma, se fué.

— ¡Maldito...! — exclamó ella — Enserio me dejó, ¡Maldito bastado! — gruñó — ¡Que te den!

Al bajar de bus, sentía que se iba a caer por haber caminando tanto.

— Ay mis pies — se quejó — Ay tengo hambre...

Al mirar la parada de bus, lo vió.  
Era Vegeta sentado en una de las bancas, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Gruñó molesta y caminó más rápido para alejarse de él.

— Por no venir conmigo te duelen los pies — escuchó — Además de eso ya estaríamos comiendo

— Solo dices tonterías

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Vegeta enfrente de ella con un ramo de rosas rojas.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? — preguntó desconfiada.

— Estas rosas no son para la mujer, si no para la Chef de repostería — dijo recibiendo la mirada aburrida de la muchacha — Ash... No soy bueno para esto — dijo moviendo el ramo — Eres una excelente Chef... Y no quiero perderte

Ella lo seguía mirando en silencio.

— Tomalas, ¿Quieres? — habló aburrido.

— ¿No te pondrás de rodillas?

Él abrió los ojos ligeramente.

— ¿¡Es que no ves películas!? — exclamó Bulma — El hombre se arrodilla cuando le quiere dar rosas a una mujer

— Es que no se las doy a una mujer, si no... -

— ¡Pues olvídalo, si no te arrodillas búscate a otra Chef! — dijo alejándose.

 _-Por mí dejarte -_ pensó frustrado _\- Pero tengo que hacerlo para que el estúpido de mi padre vea que puedo dirigir bien ese lugar_

— Por favor — pidió molesto — ¡Bulma...! — hablaba siguiéndola — Oye — gritó.

—¡Por qué me estás siguiendo!? — exclamó la peliazul dejando de caminar — ¿Será que quieres arrodillarte?

— Si lo hago... — gruñó — ¿Te retractaras?

— Tal vez

— ¡¿Tal vez qué?!

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No eres nada convincente! ¡Si conmueves a mi corazón, convenceras a mi cabeza!

Él hizo una mueca.

— Olvídalo — gruñó Briefs dándose la vuelta.

De inmediato Ouji la tomó del brazo.

Le estaba costando, en verdad no quería hacerlo.

— Maldición — murmuró arrodillándose y extendiendo el ramo.

Bulma sonreía, lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _¡Tomen su escena Vegebul y sean felices! XD_


	26. Chapter 24: Amistad

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24: Amistad**

La peliazul tuvo que aguantar la risa, quería burlarse de su Jefe, quería gritar a todo pulmón que ella había hecho que él se arrodille.

—¿Y por qué pones esa cara de estreñido? — preguntó Bulma burlona.

Vegeta movió el ramo.

—Tomalas, las rodillas me están matando — gruñó él.

Briefs hizo caso, a lo que Ouji se puso de pie y rompió el sobre en donde estaba la carta de renuncia de la muchacha.

—¿Hecho?

—No — respondió la peliazul, recibiendo una mirada atónita — No pudiste conmover a mi corazón... Pero me diste estas flores — comentó — Y yo las recibí... — se dió la vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino.

—¡Oye ese no fué el trato!

—No existía tal trato

—Entonces dame mi ramo — reclamó Ouji siguiéndola.

—Ay, que podía esperar de tí, no eres un caballero

—¡Al menos dame tiempo para conseguir alguien que te sustituya! — gruñó.

—¡No me grites, trátame bien! — amenazó dejando de caminar.

—¿Eres una profesional? ¿Eres una novata? ¿Sabes del código de ética?

—¡Sí lo sé, lo sé perfectamente!

— Para tí todo es un juego, todo es mentira — habló — ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Responsabilizarte como la adulta que eres o aceptar tu hipocresía?

—¿Qué fué lo que dije antes? — preguntó ella.

—¿Ah?

De inmediato la muchacha le tiró un golpe a Ouji.

—¡¿Quién eres tú para darme reproches?! — gruñó molesta — Sólo te daré dos semanas, antes le enseñaré a una de las chicas todo lo que sé. Escucha bien, solo dos semanas — dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, mientras Ouji sonreía satisfecho.

Luego de un par de horas se veía a sí misma enseñándole a Misaki.  
La chica era muy nerviosa, muy despistada para aprender.

—¿Y si usamos termómetro para saber cuan caliente está el chocolate? — preguntó la peli negra.

—No, ahora tu mano será tu termómetro, eso es ser profesional — dijo la peliazul mirando al frente, en donde Hannah la observaba.

—¿Y tú? — habló Bulma dejándola de ver — Misaki déjanos solas

—Sí — la aprendiz asintió.

—Ya me enteré — gruñó la esposa de Yamcha acercándose a la cocina.

—¿De? ¿Supiste algún chisme y vienes a decírmelo?

—¡Sé que Vegeta terminó contigo y ahora está con Lázuli! ¡Enserio que lastima me das!

Misaki se sorprendió y salió corriendo de la cocina a lo que Bulma gruñó.

—Vaya, qué rapidez para que todos lo sepan

—En nuestro mundo todo se sabe rápidamente, pero no te desanimes, ¡Vegeta nunca fué para tí!

—Sí, gracias por tus palabras, así que ya vete — continuó haciendo unas galletas.

—Oye... — dijo juguetona — Puedo presentarte a alguien si quieres

—¿Ahora me ayudas? — se burló.

—Es que me preocupa que pienses que puedes tener algo con Yamcha... Supe que no lo dejabas tranquilo

—¿¡Ese idiota dijo eso!?

—¡Uh! ¿Acaso no puedes ser más vulgar? ¿Disfrutas presumiendole a otros lo vulgar que eres? — habló ofendida.

—Me estás haciendo enojar, largo, vete

—Te lo advierto, no dejaré que te acerques a Yamcha, ¿Oíste?

Bulma la ignoró.

—¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Oye! — chilló Hannah.

La peliazul la miró de nuevo.

—Te debes creer la gran cosa por haber estado con Vegeta, debes pensar que eres atractiva por haber estado con Yamcha, pero escucha, tú solo fuiste una diversión para ellos

—¿Ya terminaste? — habló aburrida.

—Humm, aún no — extendió su meñique — Promete que dejaras en paz a Yamcha

—Será mejor que te vayas — masculló molesta.

—¡Ash! ¡Solo promételo! — chilló moviendo su meñique.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! — gritó.

—¡Ash! — la ignoró.

—¡Vete antes de que te obligue a hacerlo!

—¡Ya pues!

—¡Te lo advertí! — gritó lanzando el tazón de harina que tenía cerca.

Todo ese polvo blanco se pegó en la ropa de Hannah.  
La peliazul agarró un vaso con harina y correteó a la esposa de su ex-pareja.

—¡Ayúdenme! — chillaba Hannah — ¡Está loca!

—¡Ven aquí maldita! — exclamaba ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡No sé qué le pasa! ¡Se volvió loca! — chilló Hannah saliendo del restaurante.

—¡Vienes aquí con tu maldito peinado ridículo a molestarme! ¡Si vienes otra vez te mato! — gritó en la puerta trasera — ¡Eres una chica mimada! ¡La próxima vez que la vea la meteré al horno con el resto de pasteles!

La peliazul se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse a la cocina, cuando se dió cuenta que todos la miraban.

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamó amenazante — ¡Pónganse a trabajar vagos! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

...

Ni siquiera el frío de la noche se sentía cuando la tenía a su lado, después de todo fué buena idea ir a ese restaurante tan especial.  
Ella, más una hermosa música de fondo... Ella besándolo... Ella sonriéndole y echándose en su pecho... Simplemente era perfecto.  
No podía pedir más.

Tanto Lázuli como él agradecían que los asientos de ese lugar fueran pegados, permitiéndoles así comportarse como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

Vegeta era feliz.  
Después de mucho tiempo al fin había encontrado paz.

Pero Bulma, la cual se había ido a beber con un par de compañeras de trabajo la estaba pasando muy mal.

—No puedo dejarte sola por un día — gruñó Milk — Tú no eres así, ni con el bastardo de Yamcha te comportaste de esta manera

La peliazul no dejaba de llorar en el apartamento.

—Vamos Bulma, no vale la pena, ese infeliz no merece tus lágrimas

—¡Tú no sabes...! — trató de hablar aún en su estado tan lamentable.

—Estas ebria, tranquilízate

Y la muchacha comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

...

Al día siguiente la mejor amiga de Briefs se había decidido, estaba harta.  
Aprovechó que su amiga dormía plácidamente y salió temprano al trabajo.

Hoy iba a poner punto final a todo.

* * *

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 25: Adiós Restaurante

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 25: Adiós Restaurante**

La amiga de Briefs al ver a su pareja corrió hacia él.

—¿Tienes el dinero? — preguntó seria.

—Sí — se rascó la cabeza — Fué vergonzoso pedírselo a los padres de Bulma

—Nada de eso, después de todo ellos debieron apoyarla cuando decidió estudiar repostería, es por eso que Bulma tiene esa deuda, por querer pagar sus estudios sola... Ahora sus padres tienen el derecho de remendar sus errores del pasado, así ella no los perdone...

—Tienes razón... Pero me suplicaron que haga que Bulma recapacite y vaya con ellos

—Ella no va a querer eso

—Lo sé... Yo conozco a su familia desde que era pequeño, pero me sentí mal cuando no apoyaron el sueño de Bulma

—Sí... — susurró melancólica — Ahora dame el dinero, ya hice mi parte del trato, iré a hablar con Vegeta

—Sí, ya le conseguiste otro empleo — se refirió a la peliazul — Así que toma

Milk le sonrió dulcemente a Gokú y caminó decidida a la oficina de su Jefe.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo Ouji una vez que vió a la peli negra.

—Vengo a solicitar la renuncia de Bulma Briefs

—¿Ah? — se burló.

—Ya le conseguí empleo en otro lugar, sería muy bueno para ella estar alejada de un bastardo como tú

Vegeta se sorprendió por tal falta de respeto.

—Escucha empleada — dijo con desdén — Tú más que nadie sabe que le hice un préstamo a tu querida amiga, y, mientras ella no me pague no se puede ir

—De eso no te preocupes — sonrió con victoria — Toma— extendió el sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó sin poderlo creer.

—El asqueroso dinero por el cual Bulma sufrió mucho, así que vengo a exigirte que la dejes en paz — amenazó — Me enteré que ella te dió su carta de renuncia, ¿Crees que con una simples rosas se arreglará todo?

Ouji se sonrojó molesto.

—¿Y si en vez de despedirla a ella te despido a tí? — habló amenazante.

Milk se quedó en silencio, tragó saliva y continuó:

—No me importaría, primero está ella. No soy tan cínica como alguien para observar a una persona que siente algo por mí y tratarla como si no valiera nada

—Pues supongo que alguien ya se quedó sin empleo... — sonrió — Y recuerda, ¿Qué dirán los otros restaurantes al ver que te despidieron por falta de profesionalismo y por mal comportamiento?

La puerta de la oficina de Ouji se abrió de golpe.

—¡Espera! — gritó Bulma — ¡Tú no le puedes hacer esto a Milk! — se acercó hasta su compañera.

—Bulma tú... — murmuró su amiga.

—Escuché todo — respondió de inmediato — Déjanos solos Milk

—¡Pero...!

—Por favor

La peli negra asintió y salió de la oficina.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes cerrar la boca? — gruñó Vegeta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Briefs extendió su carta de renuncia.

—Cumple tu palabra — dijo el muchacho — Antes de las dos semanas no aceptaré esto

—Solo piensas en tí — murmuró molesta.

—¿Acaso ya tienes otro empleo?

—Al parece Milk ya me consiguió otro

—Hagamos algo — suspiró — Olvidaremos lo que pasó hoy

—¿Acaso es tan fácil?

—Porsupuesto

—No vas a despedir a Milk, al menos hazlo como favor por todo lo que tuve que aguantar por tu culpa

—Es que tú no puedes hacer esto, debes ser profesional

—No me importa, por lo que a mí respecta, mi tiempo ya acabó aquí — dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a Vegeta sin poder hacer nada.

Caminó hasta los vestidores y pudo ver su uniforme de trabajo.  
Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó la pequeña plaquita que tenía el uniforme.

 _"Bulma"_

Cada recuerdo pasaba por su cabeza.

La primera vez que preparó un pastel en el restaurante.  
El padre de Vegeta felicitándola por su buen desempeño aún siendo novata.  
Cuando su amigo Gokú se puso a trabajar con ella.  
Cuando se hizo amiga de Milk y juntas se apoyaron día a día.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Por un instante culpó a Vegeta de todo lo malo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
Él rompía su sueño de ser repostera.

Se culpaba por haberse enamorado de él.

Abrazó su uniforme, pero se detuvo al ver a Misaki acercándose a ella.

—¿Bulma? — susurró.

—Dime — se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

—¿Él te dijo que renuncies? — preguntó triste.

—No, fué por algo personal mío

—No quiero que te vayas...

—Lamento dejarte con toda la responsabilidad — se disculpó — Pero toma — de su bolso sacó un librito.

—¿Qué es?

—Son mis recetas y mis trucos apuntados, ahora te los presto para que te guíes — sonrió — Cuídalo muy bien, es muy importante para mí

—Sí...

Bulma salió de los vestidores para dirigirse hacia la salida y de una vez por todas largarse de ese lugar.

—Nos vemos en casa — le avisó a su amiga antes de irse.

Todos comenzaron a seguirla, al parecer habían escuchado todo lo que había pasado.  
Briefs había renunciado.

—Por favor no hagan esto — dijo la peliazul caminando rápidamente — Odio las despedidas...

Tomó un taxi y se fué lo más veloz que pudo.  
Mientras Ouji observaba desde lejos como aquella mujer se iba.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _¡Actualizando rápido!_  
 _Espero les haya gustado._


	28. Chapter 26: Ausencia

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26: Ausencia**

Sus pensamientos no hacían más que aturdirlo.

¿Debía ir por Bulma?  
¿Debía detenerla?

—Señor — dijeron sacándolo de sus pensamientos — Ahora que ella ya no está, ¿Cómo haremos?

Vegeta miró al muchacho de cabellos alborotados, el encargado del mantenimiento del restaurante.

—Le diré a mi madre que envíe postres de su hotel, no te preocupes por eso — habló serio — Ya veré a quién consigo

—Sí — se retiró del lugar.

Así pasó el día.  
Ouji se sentía realmente estresado, no había conseguido a nadie que igualara a Bulma, o al menos que lo intente.  
No veía la hora de ir a su departamento y descansar por fin.

Por instinto fué a la cocina, y paseó por la antigua área de trabajo de la peliazul.

Revisando el lugar encontró un pequeño librito.

Sintió curiosidad.

Lo abrió lo más delicadamente que pudo, apreció las recetas que estaban apuntadas a puño y letra.  
Los dibujos, más bien garabatos, lo hicieron sonreír, sin duda eso era típico de ella.

Se sintió como un niño con un nuevo juguete.  
Cada página era una sorpresa.

Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaban aquellos dibujos sin sentido alguno.

—Hay dos clases de masa dependiendo del propósito... — comenzó a leer los apuntes de la muchacha.

Pasó sus dedos sobre los corazones y los palitos, que parecían ser personas, fascinado.

Tomó un decisión.  
Tenía que hacer que ella vuelva.  
¡Fué un imbécil!

Cogió su celular y llamó a su ex-empleada.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ella detuvo la llamada a propósito.

No se daría por vencido.

 _Vegeta: Te aumento el diez porciento_

...

—No quiero contestar — dijo Bulma al leer el mensaje.

 ** _*Eliminando mensaje de texto*_**

Continuó con su lectura.

 _Vegeta: Te aumento el veinte porciento_

—¡Ash! — gruñó molesta.

 ** _*Eliminando mensaje de texto*_**

Trató de continuar leyendo, pero al mirar su guardarropa se puso de pie instintivamente.

Tomó aquel traje que su Ex-Jefe le había comprado, para visitar a su madre, luego fué por las rosas que había puesto en un florero, las cuales él también se las había dado.

Al mirarlas recordó cuando Vegeta se arrodilló frente a ella.  
Un deje de tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro.  
Pero antes de que lágrimas se asomen por sus ojos, corrió a la calle para lanzar todo al contenedor de basura.

...

 _-¿Por qué no me contesta? -_ pensó inquieto.

Había dejado su celular en la mesita, mientras él caminaba de un lado para el otro.

Se asomó para ver su celular.  
Nada.  
Ninguna notificación de mensaje.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tomó nuevamente el aparato y marcó el número de Briefs.

No respondía.

Suspiró fastidiado.

...

Se lanzó a su cama.

Se sentía realmente mal.

Pero si era por su bien, podría lograrlo.

—Yo lo superaré... — murmuró — Lo intentaré

...

Derrotado salió del restaurante y subió a su auto.

Antes de ponerse en marcha su celular sonó y contestó de inmediato, sin ni siquiera fijarse quién era.

 _—¿Sí? Dime Bulma — contesto rápido — Responde_

No contestaron.

 _—¿Qué pasa? — insistió el muchacho._

 _—¿Esperabas una llamada de ella? — dijo Lázuli._

Sintió que se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos.

 _—Contesta — la rubia habló._

Cerró los ojos frustrado.

 _—Eh... Sí, por el restaurante — dijo dudoso._

 _—¿Tan tarde?_

 _—Eh... Sí_

 _—Debe ser importante_

 _—Sí, mucho — trató de soltar una risa._

 _—¿En dónde estás?_

 _—Yo... En mi auto_

 _—Te_ _retrasaste_ _— murmuró — ¿Irás mañana con Fernanda? Oí que tiene terapia... Quiero ir con ustedes_

 _—Claro que puedes venir_

 _—Entonces pasas por mí mañana_

 _—Sí, eso haré_

 _—Conduce con cuidado_

 _—Ajá — y colgó incómodo._

 _-Mierda...-_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _¿Que opinan de lo que esta haciendo Bulma? ¿Vegeta se lo merece?_

 _Recuerden que también pueden encontrarme por Wattpad, ahí subo los capítulos con sus imágenes respectivas, canciones en las que me inspire, e incluso vídeos de las escenas del dorama original :3_


	29. Chapter 27: Confusión I

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27: Confusión I**

Cuando llegó su departamento, observó detenidamente la bicicleta, que aún tenía ahí, de Bulma.  
Gruñó fastidiado y se fué a asearse para descansar por fin.

Al día siguiente se levantó inquieto, había tenía un sueño realmente raro.

Había soñado con Bulma.

Trataba de recordar, pero solo recordaba verla furiosa, gritándole el por qué la había dejado.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar completamente todo e ir a trabajar.

Cuando llegó corrió hacia la cocina.

—Bulma, quiero que te lleves tu maldita bicicleta de mi departamento — dijo al ingresar.

Misaki, la cual estaba atareada con todos los postres lo observó extrañada.

—Bulma ya no trabaja aquí, ¿Recuerda? — respondió dejando de hacer el pastel.

—Eh... Sí, tienes razón — murmuró incómodo dando media vuelta para irse.

Antes de desaparecer del lugar:

—¿Podrás con todo? — se refirió al trabajo.

—Creo que sí, solo estoy preocupada...

—Haz tu mayor esfuerzo — dijo retirándose de ahí.

Misaki sonrió como una muchacha enamorada, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se concentró.

...

Si quería olvidar a Ouji, debía comenzar con un cambio de Look.

Debía comenzar desde cero.

Fué con profesionales para que le arreglen el cabello y que se lo corten un poco. Además que ellos también la ayudarían a maquillarse.

Al salir encantada con su resultado, compró un café y se encaminó en busca de empleo.  
Así Milk le haya dicho que tenía conocidos en un restaurante, ella quería buscar empleo por sí misma.

...

Observaba a Lázuli, con su sobrina, las cuales elegían juguetes para comprar.

Al parecer la rubia no le quería dar mucha importancia a lo ocurrido anoche.

—¿Te gusta este? — preguntó Lázuli mostrándole el sed de doctora a Fernanda.

La pequeña asintió sonriendo.

—¡Lo sabía! A mí también me gusta, nos divertiremos jugando en casa

Vegeta sonrió encantado.

Hasta que su consentida tomó un sed de cocina.

—Este es de cocina — murmuró Lázuli tomando el juguete — ¿También lo quieres? — preguntó, a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza.

Ouji miraba a todos lados incómodo.

Caminaron juntos, cada uno de la mano de Fernanda. Parecían un familia.

La niña se detuvo en un libro.

—¿Quieres ese? — preguntó Vegeta al reconocer el libro.

Era "Momo", aquel libro que Bulma le habló a su sobrina.

—¿Ya sabe leer? — dijo sorprendida la rubia.

—Pues sí — respondió orgulloso — Ella ya sabe leer

—Humm yo creo que ya es demasiado — habló Lázuli, refiriéndose a los juguetes de la niña.

Fernanda tomó el libro, lo abrazó y la miró frunciendo el ceño.  
Característico de los Ouji.

Vegeta se quedó estático.

—Bueno puedes llevarlo — accedió Lázuli — Podrás leerlo después, ¿Si? — animó — Vamos

El peli negro se quedó alejado y tomó un libro para él, tenía curiosidad de leer algo que la peliazul había recomendado.

Los muchachos llevaron a Fernanda a su respectiva terapia.

Observaron desde una ventana enorme cómo la niña jugaba con otros niños.

—¿Desde cuando está en terapia?

—Desde hace dos años

—¿Y siempre la traes tú?

—Sí, casi

—¿Y cómo lo logras? Dos veces a la semana, eso es difícil con el trabajo que tienes

—Bulma, si me ayudas... — comenzó a hablar Ouji, recibiendo la miraba atónita de Lázuli — Podremos turnarnos para traerla los dos y así... Sería más fácil

No se había dado cuenta de la enorme confusión que había hecho entre las dos mujeres.

Volteó a ver a la rubia, la cual lo miraba aún perdida.

—¿Qué? — preguntó inocente.

—No- — se trabó — No... Nada...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _¡Moría por escribir esta escena! ¡Espero les haya gustado!_


	30. Chapter 28: Cita Arruinada

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28: Cita Arruinada**

Lázuli decidió no decir nada, solo tal vez... Ella había escuchado mal.

De regreso a casa, todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que la rubia se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Ya hablaste con Bulma? — preguntó recibiendo la mirada incómoda de Ouji.

—Eh... No

—Ayer querías hablarle... — sonrió.

—No

—¿Es importante?

—Eh... Para el restaurante — respondió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué, qué pasó?

—Es que ella renunció — miró a todos lados, y decidió enfocarse para conducir bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... — murmuró — Ya no importa — dijo harto de la situación.

—Fue por mí... — habló la rubia consigo misma.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No sé... Tal vez por el contrato— sonrió — Yo hice que todo se complicara — hizo una pausa — ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No... Nada, no te preocupes

—A Bulma tú le gustas — aseguró, a lo que Vegeta se sonrojó — Me dí cuenta cuando estuvimos en la inauguración del hotel...

El muchacho se quedó en silencio al recordar los momentos que pasó con la peliazul allá.

—No lo sé... Nunca lo pensé — respondió.

Lázuli lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Qué cosa quieres saber? — preguntó soltando una risa Ouji.

—Nada... — sonrió — Es que...

Los dos quedaron en silencio, y nuevamente el ambiente incómodo se hizo presente.

...

—Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo — habló Thomas una vez que se sentó junto a Bulma.

—Gracias a tí

—¿Y que fue de ese tal Vegeta?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso

—Lo siento, en fin... Después de comer, ¿Qué te parece ir a los juegos?

—¡Sí que me conoces bien! — chilló emocionada.

Mientras la peliazul y su antiguo pretendiente, charlaban gustosos en el restaurante, Hannah y Yamcha que también estaban ahí para poder degustar la comida los habían divisado.

—¡Ay! ¿Ya tiene a otro hombre? — gruñó Hannah.

—No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó su pareja.

—Es que Vegeta ya terminó con ella porque su antigua novia volvió, Lázuli

Yamcha se quedó estupefacto a lo que su esposa lo jaló del brazo.

—Vámonos

...

Ouji había llegado al restaurante y se puso a supervisar el lugar.

Cuando observó cómo a Milk la llamaba un cliente.  
Se dispuso a escuchar atento.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? — preguntó la morena.

—¿Ya no tienen al mismo repostero? — habló la cliente.

—Eh... No, renunció ayer — respondió avergonzada.

—Ash se nota, el postre no es igual — se quejó — Nosotras solo venimos hasta acá por los postres...

Fué como si un balde con agua helada hubiera caído en Ouji.  
Quería ignorarlo.  
Pero el restaurante estaba cayendo en ventas considerablemente.  
¡Su padre lo mataría!  
Gruñó fastidiado y se fué del lugar.

—Lo siento, ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — insistió Milk.

Se acercó hasta el área en donde antes Bulma trabajaba y observó a Misaki dando vueltas atareada.  
La muchacha leía los apuntes de Bulma con una mano y con la otra mezclaba un tipo de masa.

Luego volteaba y bañaba de _Chantilly_ un pastel. Corría y cortaba un par de fresas.

Era un completo caos.

—Para la mesa siete una torta de chocolate — Habló un chico acercándose.

—Sí, ahora mismo lo preparo — respondió dudosa la chica, trataba de buscar dónde estaban los ingredientes que debía usar.

Vegeta gruñó.

Un sonido, proveniente del horno se escuchó a lo que Misaki gritó y corrió hacia la máquina apurada.  
Sin ponerse los guantes sacó la bandeja de galletas y se quemó.  
Lanzando todo al suelo.

Ouji hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fué de la cocina.

Necesitaba a Bulma.

...

Yamcha estaba ejercitando sus brazos y simplemente sonrió con victoria al recordar las palabras de su esposa.  
Vegeta y Bulma ya no estaban juntos.  
Era un buen día para ejercitarse en el gym.

Observó cómo Hannah tomaba su celular, al parece iba a llamar a alguien:

 _—¿Hola?_

 _—Hola Hannah — respondió Vegeta — ¿Y ese milagro?_

 _—Vi algo interesante — rió — ¿Tú ex-novia es Bulma no?_

 _Ouji se quedó en silencio._

 _—Hace unos minutos estaba en el restaurante, que está al costado del hotel número 28 de tu madre, y la ví. Estaba en una cita con un chico, ¿Puedes creer- — de inmediato le colgaron la llamada._

—¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta me estás escuchando? — insistió frustrada.

...

Hannah había malogrado su lectura, estaba leyendo a "Momo".

Algo que Bulma le había recomendado a su sobrina.

 _-¿Que mierda voy a hacer? -_ pensó.

Salió corriendo en busca de su auto.  
Tenía que ir a verla.

Al llegar al dichoso restaurante, empezó a buscarla.

—Creo que es un idiota por no apreciarte — comentaba Thomas.

—Sí, por eso renuncié... No volveré a ese lugar

—Esa fué una buena decisión, con todo lo que sabes sobre repostería, encontrarás algo mejor — le sonrió.

Bulma se sonrojó.

—Y... Veo que cambiaste de peinado — halagó Thomas — Te ves muy linda

Bulma empezó a reír encantada.

 _-¡Sigue así Bulma! -_ pensó la muchacha _\- ¡Sigue así y seguramente...!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Vegeta enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Dijiste que ya no lo harías más — habló Ouji ofendido.

Hora de actuar.

—¿Eh? — dudó la muchacha.

—Ya casi convenzo a mis padres...

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡No vayas a responderle! — exclamó Bulma mirando a Thomas, ya sabía de la táctica que estaba usando Ouji — Solo escúchame a mí, él solo inventa cosas... Le gusta ponerme en ridículo

—Esta bien — respondió el otro muchacho.

—¿¡Y tomaste café!? — Requiminó Vegeta al ver la taza — ¡Sabes que eso es malo para el bebé!

—¿¡Ah!? — chilló la peliazul.

Ouji lanzó una miraba amenazadora a Thomas.

—¡No es cierto! — murmuró Bulma al ver a su acompañante, el cual se seguía quedando atónito.

—Vámonos — dijo el jefe jalando a su Ex-empleada del brazo.

—¡Basta! — trató de zafarse — ¡Suéltame!

—¡Ya vámonos! — insistió.

—¡No iré contigo! — forcejeó.

—¡Vamos a casa! — la jaló más fuerte.

En un intento de que la suelte, la muchacha tomó su bolso y con eso trató de pegarle.

—¡Oye! — el pelinegro la soltó.

—¿¡Por qué sigues molestando!? — exclamó molesta — ¿Qué, acaso quieres que te mate a golpes? — amenazó.

—Misaki se lastimó — usó su último recurso, preocupación — Ella... Ella se quemó las manos — exageró.

Bulma se sorprendió y la preocupación abrió paso.  
Salió corriendo en busca de un taxi para ir al restaurante.

Una vez en su antiguo trabajo, y de recibir todas las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, corrió hacia la cocina.

—¡Misaki, Misaki! — gritó al llegar — ¿Cómo qué te quemaste? — tomó el brazo de su amiga — ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¡Yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

—¿Viniste porque me quemé? — susurró agradecida, mostró su brazo para que su amiga vea u quemadura.

—¿Dónde está? — habló desesperada.

—Aqui mira — señaló la pequeña quemadura que tenía a lo que Bulma hizo una mueca de furia.

—¡Ese infeliz! — gritó al darse cuenta que había sido todo una farsa — ¡No puedo creerlo!

Salió corriendo en busca de su Ex-Jefe.

Al llegar a la oficia lo observó leyendo algo.

—¿Te gustan mucho los hombres? — preguntó Ouji viéndola — Te arreglaste y pintaste para esa cita — habló serio.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio.

—¿Olvidaste el contrato? — gruñó él pelinegro — No debes salir con ningún hombre

—Ese contrato se anuló

—Tú aún no me has pagado todo — sonrió burlón — Hay reglas

—¡Pero aceptaste el dinero...!

—Sí, porque no tenía opción... — Bajó la miraba al observar el rostro furioso de Bulma — ¿Por qué no regresas a trabajar hasta que termines de pagarme?

Bulma agarró una hoja y un lapicero, escribió:

Vale de treinta mil soles

—¿Es enserio? — dijo Ouji al leer la hoja.

—Sí, ahora no tengo, pero no volveré a trabajar aquí. No gasté en nada más, ya que no tengo dinero, esta ropa ya la tenía y solo gasté en el corte y el maquillaje — informó para luego caminar hacia la salida.

—Pues déjame decirte que todo te queda muy bien — susurró para sí mismo Ouji al admirar el cuerpo de la peliazul desde lejos.

Ella se veía mejor que nunca.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _¡Hasta que por fin te das cuenta que ella es perfecta!_  
 _¡Maldito Vegeta! :'v_


	31. Chapter 29: Karma

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29: Karma**

Estaba todo embobado viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha alejarse que reaccionó recién cuando ya no la pudo ver.  
Corrió tras ella para detenerla.

La peliazul caminó más rápido para conseguir un taxi e irse.

—¡Bulma! — llamó Ouji y de inmediato la tomó del brazo —Tenemos que hablar — dijo sin soltarla

La muchacha se soltó y siguió caminando a lo que él la sujetó del brazo nuevamente.

Briefs volteó a verlo con algo de temor por tal brusquedad.

—Ya no quiero hablar — respondió amenazándolo con la mirada — No — gruñó y de inmediato Vegeta la soltó algo asombrado por la reacción que tuvo ella.

Sólo se dedicó a mirar cómo se alejaba.  
Por una vez en mucho tiempo la obscuridad de la noche lo abrumó.

 _-¿Qué fué eso? -_ se cuestionó.

Sin darse por vencido la siguió de nuevo.

La peliazul corrió hacia el transporte público a lo que él hizo lo mismo, y con algo de confusión se sentó alejado de ella.

Le era molesto transportarse en _eso,_ por algo él tenía su propio auto... Pero Bulma está ahí, así que solo se dedicó a mirarla desde donde estaba.  
Se veía tan diferente.

...

No podía dejar de mirar las estrellas y de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

La rubia bajó la mirada algo triste.

 _/—Bulma si me ayudas... Podríamos_ _turnarnos_ _para traerla los dos y así sería más fácil /_

¿Cómo olvidar eso?  
Vegeta la había confundido con ella...

 _/Lázuli lo observó detenidamente._

 _—¿Qué cosa quieres saber? — preguntó soltando una risa Ouji._

 _—Nada... — sonrió — Es que..._

 _Los dos quedaron en silencio, y nuevamente el ambiente incómodo se hizo presente._

 _—¿Y te gusta? — preguntó para romper el silencio otra vez._

 _—No lo sé, el amor siempre difícil — respondió con total sinceridad, así_ _lastimandola_ _./_

Miró sus manos y se mantuvo fuerte.

 _—Yo creo que tú no lo amas —_ la voz de Bulma se hizo presente en su cabeza, como si la estuviera regañando _— Fuiste muy egoísta... Lo dejaste herido y en ese tiempo que te fuiste ni siquiera lo llamaste —_ escuchó _— Derrepente apareces y quieres recuperarlo —_ múltiples momentos con Vegeta pasaron como estrellas fugaces en su cabeza _— El pasado ya es pasado —_ sentenció la peliazul haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—Oye, ¿En qué piensas? — la voz de Krillin la sacó del trance.

—¿Estas listo? — forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, vamos a comer a ese restaurante que dices

...

El Bus se detuvo y bajó de inmediato al ver a la muchacha hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a seguirla en silencio y observó como ella se acercaba a una pequeña tienda.

—Takashi — llamó Bulma al ingresar.

—¿Si?

—Dame una caja de cigarrillos

—¿No que ya habías dejado de fumar?

—Solo quiero uno

—Entonces toma de los míos — sonrió.

—¡Uh, gracias! — dijo saliendo a encender lo que tenía en manos.

Ouji al verla se lo arrebató de la mano y lo aplastó entre sus manos a lo que Bulma frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye Takashi! — llamó — Dame otro cigarro

El mencionado salió de la tienda y le dió una caja a la chica.  
Vegeta se lo arrebató nuevamente y lo destrozó.

Takashi al ver la situación corrió a su tienda.

—¿Acaso no sabes que el cigarro es muy tóxico? — reclamó Vegeta una vez solos — Tiene Nicotina, un poco de amoniaco, y otras cosas más tóxicas

—¿Qué, ahora das servicio de información? — gruñó ella.

—Deja de fumar, no me gusta que fumes

—Ya no me molestes... Tú eres peor que los cigarros — dijo alejándose, a lo que él prosiguió a seguirla.

Estaban llegando al apartamento de la peliazul cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verlo.

—¿Sabes por qué te pedí prestado ese dinero? — habló — Cuando... — susurró — Cuando decidí estudiar repostería nadie me apoyó... Así que saqué un préstamo para poder viajar a París y estudiar ahí. La única que fué a despedirse de mí fué mi hermana y ella ahora ya no está — bajó la mirada — Terminé mis estudios y tenía que comenzar a trabajar para pagar mi deuda, pero sucedió lo de ella y quise regresar a Japón para poder ir a visitar su tumba, necesitaba hacerlo... Fué otro gasto más, logré pagar gran cantidad, pero no los intereses... Fué por eso que necesita el dinero — volvió a mirarlo.

Ouji bajó la mirada avergonzado de su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué me ridiculizas? — preguntó la chica con voz quebrada — El chico con el que estaba allá, Thomas... Ya no podré volver a verlo... Todo iba muy bien, ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste? ¿Entiendes lo difícil que es para mí, encontrar un hombre que me quiera de verdad? ¡Tú lo arruinaste...! ¡Sólo piensa que yo también quiero ser feliz!

—¿Por qué piensas que ya no habrá otro aparte de él? — preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

—¿Piensas seguir ridiculizandome?

—Tú tienes la posibilidad de conocer a alguien mejor

—¿Alguien mejor? — gruñó — ¿Al que yo quiera? — se burló.

—Sí — afirmó serio — Tienes algo... Eres atractiva...

Bulma se quedó en silencio, paralizada.

—Pero no haz podido darte cuenta... — prosiguió Ouji — O no haz querido

—No es cierto — negó con los ojos llorosos — Ya deja de fastidiar

—No te estoy mintiendo

—No me engañas, ya me engañaste una vez... No volveré a creer en lo que me digas

Ojos azules y negros se miraban atentos.

—¿Por qué me sigues buscando? — preguntó con voz quebrada la chica.

—No veas a otros hombres, y ya no más citas... No me gusta verte con otros — habló — No me gusta

Briefs iba a quedarse en silencio, hasta que sintió tanta furia por todo lo que él le decía.  
¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¿Por qué no te gusta? — exigió saber.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones — dijo — Primero paga tu deuda

—Mira-

—Estas loco — la voz de Yamcha interrumpió desde atrás — ¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por el dinero? — se acercó más.

Ouji frunció el ceño.

—¡Eres un bastardo idiota! — exclamó Yamcha golpeando a su contrincante.

Vegeta volteó y tomó al chico de su camisa.

—Tú no te metas — amenazó furioso.

—¡Ya lárgate! — hizo lo mismo el otro pelinegro — O te mataré... ¿Quieres seguir lastimandola-? — fué interrumpido por un golpe de Ouji.

Iban a seguir peleando hasta que Bulma se interpuso en medio.

—¡Basta! — exclamó — Ya vete — dijo mirando a Yamcha, parecía que se ponía del lado de Ouji.

 _-¿Siempre va a ser así? -_ pensó rápidamente _\- Esto tiene que parar..._

De pronto se acercó a Yamcha y volteó a ver a Vegeta, había cambiado de bando.

—Tú... — miró a su Ex-Jefe — Tú ya vete

Yamcha se sorprendió a lo que el otro chico abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Tú ya vete, es mejor que te vayas... No quiero volverte a ver — prosiguió la peliazul — ¿No me oyes? ¡Ya vete! — gruñó empujándolo.

Todo había cambiado.

—¿Qué no oíste? — provocó Yamcha.

—¿No me oíste? — insistió Bulma.

No podía hacer nada en esa situación...  
Había sido humillado de la peor forma.

Tragó saliva y se dió media vuelta para largarse de una vez.  
No supo por qué, pero involuntariamente sonrió, sabía que al fin le había llegado el Karma.  
Qué ironía.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ pensó más furioso que nunca.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Dedico este capitulo a: **Lourdes13**


	32. Chapter 30: Problema

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30: Problema**

No podía hacer nada en esa situación...  
Había sido humillado de la peor forma.

Tragó saliva y se dió media vuelta para largarse de una vez.  
No supo por qué, pero involuntariamente sonrió, sabía que al fin le había llegado el Karma.  
Qué ironía.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ pensó más furioso que nunca.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

Una vez que Ouji se fué la peliazul volteó a ver a su ex-pareja.

—Tú también ya vete — dijo seria.

—¿Quisiste que se fuera para decirme algo?

—No me mal entiendas, no voy a hablar contigo

—No me pareció que lo hicieras por él... Desde hoy pídeme a mí el dinero — finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Ni lo sueñes estúpido

—Ay... — suspiró — Ya extrañaba ese lenguaje... — habló con deleite.

—Lárgate imbécil

—Así... Dime más — provocó — Me encantas

—Imbécil — gruñó asqueada caminando hacia la entrada de su apartamento hasta que Yamcha la acorraló en la pared.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves? — susurró cerca de ella, con intención de besarla.

—¡Milk...! — llamó a todo pulmón.

—¿Estas loca? — dijo cubriendole la boca atemorizado.

Briefs simplemente lo mordió a lo que él gritó adolorido.

—¡Milk un pervertido está atacandome! — chilló a lo que de inmediato su amiga abrió la puerta.

El muchacho ya había salido corriendo antes de que la morena lo viera.

—¡¿Quién es?! — gritaba Milk corriendo detrás de él mientras Bulma observaba — ¡Ven aquí maldito!

...

Al llegar a su oficina, después de tremendo golpe a su orgullo, se quedó observando sus manos.

¡Qué idiota!

Sentía que la odiaba por atreverse siquiera a hacerle eso.

—Elegir a ese insecto... — murmuró furioso.

...

Una que vez que Milk volvió le explicó que era Yamcha el que la estaba acosando y esta muy molesta empezó a maldecirlo.

No podía lograr dormir, toda esa situación con su Ex-Jefe la estaba volviendo loca.

¿Cómo fué que terminó así?

Deseaba que su antiguo Jefe, el padre de Vegeta, volviera pronto y que todo sea como antes.

Se sentó en su cama a reflexionar:

—Esto no es bueno... — murmuró — Uno no deja de hablar del dinero que le debo — murmuró — Y el otro es un mujeriego

Se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿De qué me sirvió gastar en mi cabello y el maquillaje? ¿Hummm? — se preguntó — ¡Qué tontería! ¡Soy una tonta! — y se lanzó a dormir.

...

Al día siguiente:

—¿Quieres un repostero y no un panadero? — preguntó la señora Ouji a su hijo.

—Sí

—¿Por qué renunció tu empleada?

—¿Tu espía te lo dijo? — se burló el muchacho — En el restaurante hay un espía, no deberías sorprenderte pues tú lo pusiste ahí

La mujer se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Por qué razón se fué esa chica? — insistió.

—Eso no debe importarte, tú solo préstame un repostero de tu hotel

—Eso no, ese es tu negocio — gruñó.

—Ah — se hizo el indignado — Por cierto, tu espía está descubierto, así que no envíes otro... Es muy penoso — dijo caminando hacia la salida de la oficina de su progenitora.

—¡Mocoso malagradecido! ¡Ven acá! — gritó pese a que su hijo ya se había ido.

...

—Pienso ser tu socia Bulma — dijo Milk mientras las dos trotaban en el parque.

—¿Ah?

—Tengo un pequeño departamento que me lo dió mi padre hace mucho tiempo, lo vendere y así ese dinero nos ayudará a abrir un pequeño restaurante

La peliazul dejó de trotar y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Sé que ese ha sido tu sueño... Tú y yo llegaremos muy lejos

—¡Gracias Milk! — chilló saltando a abrazarla.

—No es mucho pero al menos nos ayudará a abrir un pequeño lugar para hacer ahí los postres y venderlos por internet, delivery. Así iremos creciendo poco a poco

—¡Así será!

...

 _—Sí, necesito a alguien lleno de experiencia —_ hablaba Ouji por teléfono mientras conducía _— Sí, sí, el sueldo depende si es bueno —_ dijo _— Sí, busca a alguien —_ y colgó.

Al parar por el semáforo, suspiró y miró por la ventana un anuncio.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Bulma como una modelo con vestido super corto.

Se frotó los ojos para poder ver si era real y su visión cambió al ver a la verdadera chica del anuncio.

 _-¿Qué mierda me sucede? -_ pensó confundido.

Pasó un par de horas en su oficina y para el almuerzo Lázuli y Krillin fueron al restaurante para almorzar con él.

—¿Y te gustó? — preguntó Ouji al enano, refiriéndose a la comida.

—Sí —asintió — Por cierto... ¿Está Bulma? Quería preguntarle algo — preguntó incómodando a Vegeta.

—No, aquí ya no trabaja — respondió la rubia de inmediato.

—¿Qué querías preguntarle? — dijo la la pareja de Lázuli.

—No es nada, no te preocupes

—Krillin quería que Bulma le haga un pastel — comentó la rubia.

—No creo que ella pueda hacerlo — habló Ouji — Búscate a otra repostera

De inmediato recibió la mirada confusa de los dos muchachos.

—Es que... Digo, ella estará ocupada buscando empleo

Lázuli bajó la mirada no convencida con esa respuesta a lo que Krillin la observó detenidamente, Ouji se hizo el desentendido.

—Come — le ordenó al doctor y bebió un poco de té.

Ya en la noche Vegeta detuvo su auto en el departamento de Lázuli.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? — preguntó la muchacha.

—Hoy no, tengo algo que hacer

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo pendiente

—¿No quieres algo de té? — insistió a lo que él pelinegro hizo una mueca.

—Gracias, pero ya tomé demasiado — recibió un bufido de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué tengo que suplicarte? — se quejó ella.

—Hummm — se burló — Tú no tienes que suplicar nada

La rubia sonrió.

—Esta bien, ya me voy — se despidió bajando den auto.

—Adiós

...

Con mucho cuidado de despertar a Milk la peliazul comía alegremente.

—Uh, y yo que quería hacer dieta — comió otro poco más — La vida es muy corta como para no disfrutar... — empezó a reír.

...

Una vez en su departamento, observó la bicicleta de Bulma.  
Desde esa vez que sufrió el _accidente_ estaba ahí.

Le dió una pequeña patada a la llanta.  
Tomó su celular y llamó a la dueña del artefacto.

...

La muchacha decidió seguir comiendo e ignorar la llamada.

...

Gruñó fastidiado, sabía que ella no le contestaría. Después de todo ya tenía registrado su número.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su dormitorio en donde tenía un teléfono y decidió llamarla desde ahí.

 _—¿Diga? —_ habló la peliazul.

 _—¿Por qué no me contestabas? —_ habló _— Sabías que era yo_

 _—Simplemente no quise contestar_

 _—Dejaste aquí tu bicicleta_

 _—Ya lo sé, lo olvidé_

 _—Ven por ella, ahora_

 _—¿Qué cosa? Puedo ir por ella mañana_

 _—Que no, quiero que vengas por ella ahora_

 _—¿Sabes qué hora es? —_ gruñó.

 _—¿Y acaso tú sabes el estrés que me provoca esta cosa? —_ murmuró.

 _—¿Qué, la bicicleta te habla? —_ se burló.

 _—Así es, y no me deja dormir, así que ven por ella ahora_

 _—_ _Soportala_ _por hoy, mañana iré_

 _—Si no vienes por ella la voy a regalar_ — y colgó.

Al más rato se subió al dichoso objeto y comenzó a pasearse en su departamento, hace mucho tiempo que no montaba una.

Pasó una hora y escuchó el timbre, así que supuso que era Bulma, bajó de la bicicleta y caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento.

La peliazul ingresó rápidamente y tomó su bicicleta para de una vez largarse.

Ouji examinó el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Subes de peso sin problema — comentó.

—¿Y a tí qué te importa? — gruñó.

—Creo que ya subiste — insistió.

—No te metas en mis asuntos — caminó hacia la salida.

—Ten cuidado con la pared — trató de fastidiar.

—¡Ya! — gruñó y miró la mesita que tenía a su costado — ¿Momo? — dijo al ver el libro.

Ouji se sonrojó.

—Eh... Fernanda quiso que se lo diera — se excusó a lo que la chica sonrió con burla.

—Espera — Briefs se detuvo y examinó su bicicleta — ¿Acaso te subiste?

—No

—¿Entonces por qué le falta aire?

—¿Le falta?

—¿¡Tú le sacaste el aire!?

—¿Crees que soy tan infantil?

—Sí... ¡Ash! ¿Tienes con qué inflarla?

—No, no tengo — sonrió burlón.

—Uh, no tengo elección, tendrás que llevarme tú

—¿¡Ah!?

—¿Esperas que arrastre esto a mi hogar o qué? — gruñó.

Luego de un rato Ouji se veía a sí mismo llevando a la peliazul en su auto hacia su apartamento.

—¿Por qué no pones música? — preguntó ella.

—El silencio es mejor

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No lo estoy

—Cuando llamaste sí lo estabas — comentó.

—No me hagas caso — gruñó — Mejor dime, ¿Qué hiciste con Yamcha? — se refirió a lo de esa vez — ¿Qué hicieron?

— A tí no te importa lo que haga — sentenció a lo que él frunció el ceño y tocó el claxon fuerte, así recibiendo la mirada atónita de la chica.

 _-¿Por qué me llamaste? Si sabes que aún no puedo controlar mis sentimientos... -_ pensó la muchacha - _Ay... Tienes los dedos tan largos -_ miró las manos de Vegeta en el volante - _Y tu piel... Tu piel es mejor que la mía, por eso siento que te odio_

—¿Qué estás viendo? — interrumpió el chico sin ni siquiera observarla.

—Nada

Se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que el celular de Ouji sonó.

De inmediato el muchacho reconoció el número, era Lázuli.

—Vamos contesta — habló Briefs observándolo.

—Olvídalo

—¿Acaso quieres que yo conteste?

—Ya cállate

—¿Acaso no es Lázuli? Contesta, es como si la engañaras

—¡Oye, yo no la engaño! — se quejó.

—¿¡Y por qué no contestas!?

Se miraron mutuamente a lo que Vegeta suspiró y contestó.

 _—¿Sí, qué pasó?_

 _—Te llamo porque no tengo sueño... —_ nadie respondió _— ¿Me oyes?_

 _— Sí, estoy escuchando la radio_

 _—¿Qué estás escuchando?_

 _—Eh... FM_

 _—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no le subes?_

De pronto Briefs encendió la radio a lo que él pelinegro la observó algo molesto.

Se pudo escuchar, por el altavoz, que Lázuli hizo lo mismo.

 _—Como en los viejos tiempos... —_ susurró la rubia _— Solíamos hablar oyendo música_

Bulma miró a su Ex-Jefe, el cuál estaba sumamente incómodo, el chico intento cerrar los ojos.

—¡Cuidado, la luz roja! — gritó Bulma haciendo que este se detenga — ¡Ten cuidado, pon atención!

 _—¿Estas con alguien? —_ habló de inmediato Lázuli _— ¡Vegeta...! —_ no respondían _— ¿Vegeta...?_

El mencionado no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, simplemente observó a Bulma la cual estaba avergonzada.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _¡Yay!_  
 _Ese par se metió en un lío._


	33. Chapter 31: Recapacitar

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31: Recapacitar**

—¡Cuidado, la luz roja! — gritó Bulma haciendo que este se detenga — ¡Ten cuidado, pon atención!

 _—¿Estas con alguien? —_ habló de inmediato Lázuli _— ¡Vegeta...! —_ no respondían _— ¿Vegeta...?_

El mencionado no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, simplemente observó a Bulma la cual estaba avergonzada.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

Decidieron quedarse callados.

 _—¿Vegeta...? ¡Vegeta! —_ seguía llamando la rubia.

Ouji no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si gritarle a su ex-empleada o quedarse en silencio.

 _—Eh... Lázuli te llamo después, si no me distraigo —_ habló de inmediato y a los segundos le colgó, dejando a la rubia hecha un mar de emociones.

Siguieron el camino sin decir tan solo una palabra, hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo a unas cuadras del apartamento.  
Se dedicó a mirarla.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó incómoda Briefs.

—Sal de carro — dejó de observarla.

—Ya casi llegamos

—¡Bájate ya! — intensificó su voz.

—¡No, tú me llamaste así que ahora llévame a mi hogar!

Vegeta se molestó, bajó del auto para darse la vuelta y abrirle la puerta a la muchacha.

—Ay... — suspiró ella — Ahora ya sé cómo mienten los hombres cuando llevan a una mujer en su auto — dijo — Gracias por la lección... ¿Te debo algo?

El pelinegro harto se acercó y empezó a quitarle el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Oye, que tienes! — gruñía la repostera —¿¡Por qué te enojas!? ¡Si tú eres el mentiroso!

—¡Bulma Briefs!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Debes ser más educada al hablar — se indignó.

—Tal vez no sea educada, pero al menos yo no miento

—¿¡Quién está mintiendo!?

—¡Tú la engañas! — exclamó — Y además te pusiste de color blanco...

—Eh... Yo- ¡¿Cu-Cuándo hice eso?! — trató de hablar.

—¡Eso! ¡Tartamudeas! — dijo — ¿Y ahora? ¡Le mentiste a Lázuli y me hiciste quedar mal por venir aquí!

— ¡Es por eso que no quería contestar!

—¡Es engaño! ¿Por qué haces eso?

Ouji frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el capó del auto, para así poder sacar la bicicleta de la peliazul.

Al darse cuenta Briefs bajó del auto harta del asunto.

Una vez la bicicleta lista, Vegeta intentó irse hasta que la muchacha lo detuvo:

—Oye — llamó, él ni siquiera la observó — Creo que te gusto... El día de hoy estuviste muy raro — provocó que el chico voltee a verla confundido — No pienses una respuesta... Sólo dí la verdad, ¿Te gusto?

—¿Ya te lo dije no? Tú no eres mi tipo — habló con desdén y una sonrisa burlona — Entiende, no me gustas, eso es todo... Es decir mírate, no me atraes

—Tampoco me gustas — respondió ella decidida — Esa es la verdad — las expresiones del muchacho cambiaron — Eres un gran mentiroso, por eso no te quiero... No simpatizamos, acéptalo

En el interior de Ouji, se preguntó el por qué le dolió que ella le dijera eso...  
Es decir, no le debía importar pues él amaba a Lázuli, ¿No?

— Lo-lo acepto

—Ademas, te daré un consejo — prosiguió Bulma — Ya no mientas... No llames a una mujer en la noche para hacerle preguntas, porque eso dice que tú... Estas interesado en esa mujer — los dos se miraron — No actúes así si no sientes nada, porque eso puede confundirla

—¿Y tú creíste eso?

—Claro, lo pensé un minuto...

—Entonces disculpa — toda su molestia la disfrazó con una sonrisa burlona y subió a su auto.

La muchacha molesta por el comportamiento de su Ex-Jefe, pese a que se estaba yendo, gritó:

—¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota, ojalá choques!

Caminó junto a su bicicleta hacia su apartamento.

—¿Por qué tuvo que llamarme...? — habló consigo misma derrotada — Estaba tan bien... ¿Por qué me llamo...? — suspiró.

...

Al día siguiente decidió ir al departamento de Lázuli, tenía que arreglar lo que había provocado.

No podía negar que se sentía sumamente nervioso.

La esperó afuera, en su auto, y al divisar a la rubia caminar hacia él se tensó.

Una vez los dos adentro del auto:

—Creo que ayer no debí llamarte — inició la conversación ella.

— Eh... No, estuvo bien

—¿Por qué no me lo dices...?

Ouji se quedó en silencio.

—Una mujer gritó, ¿Era Bulma acaso? — preguntó seria.

—Sí

—¿Por qué?

—Eh... Fué por su bicicleta

—¿La llevaste a su apartamento?

—Sí

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—No sé

—¿Por qué? ¿Fué por no molestarme? — sonrió

—Pues sí...

— Yo te hubiera entendido Vegeta... Pero ayer me hiciste sentir muy mal

—Lo siento mucho — parecía un robot.

—Explícamelo, debes tener una buena excusa... — los dos quedaron en silencio — ¿Hum?

—Lo que hice estuvo... Mal — parecía perdido en sí mismo.

—¡Oye...! — exclamó tomando el cabello de Ouji juguetonamente — La próxima vez que me quieras engañar piénsalo mejor... Porque si lo haces te mato

Los dos se observaron.

—¿Comprendes? — insistió la rubia.

—Sí

—Bien, adiós — sonrió y bajó del auto.

Más tranquilo consigo mismo se fué, dejando a Lázuli aún con los pensamientos inquietos.  
Le había dolido esa mentira.  
Pero decidió no decir nada.

Y así tan rápido como se fué Ouji, la noche llegó, la soledad de su oficina y el mismo restaurante lo aturdió.

 _/—¿Te gusto? —/_

La voz de Bulma sonó en su cabeza.

De inmediato se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, antigua área de trabajo de la muchacha.

Ahí se encontraba el pequeño librito de Briefs. Objeto que le daba mucha curiosidad.

Al abrirlo y buscar la página en donde se había quedado esa vez leyó una pequeña nota que había dejado ella.

 _"Tengo hambre y sueño... Pero no puedo dormirme, tengo mucho qué memorizar... ¡Ay Dios, quiero algo para comer!"_

Sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

 _"Pero hoy aprendí algo... Comer con alguien es compartir el alma, eso hace que valga la pena"_

Empezó a ver los dibujos que tenía ese pequeño libro y su fascinación crecía cada vez más.  
Se sentía en paz.

Deseaba que todo sea como antes.  
Se dió cuenta que lo que hacía lo volvía vulnerable, así que decidió irse de ese lugar.

...

Escuchó el timbre y decidió ir a abrir antes de que Milk se levantara.

—¿Estas enferma? Has perdido peso — habló Yamcha al verla.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Entra al auto — dijo señalando el artefacto.

—No

—Solo quiero hablar contigo

—Hace tiempo que ya se acabó todo entre los dos, ¿No recuerdas?

— Es la última vez, así que sube al auto... Después me iré

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A un lugar bonito

—No quiero, habla aquí, si no lo haces voy a llamar a Milk para que te dé tu merecido

—No tienes por qué... Lo único que quiero es que terminemos bien

—Bien, pero si te propasas tendré que matarte — dijo caminando al auto.

Se pusieron en marcha y el rostro de Bulma cambió cuando se dió cuenta que estaba frente a un hotel muy lujoso.

—¿Qué tienes, acaso piensas que iré a un hotel? — gruñó.

—No pienses mal... Iremos al bar que tienen ahí

—¡No molestes, no entraré vestida así!

—Estas bien... El bar es bueno y discreto, el lugar perfecto para hablar

—No pienso entrar — dijo al ver que ese era un hotel de la familia Ouji.

—¿Acaso es por él? ¿Te molesta?

—Vamos a otro lugar — gruñó.

—Pues no conozco otro, así que bajemos — habló haciendo lo que dijo.

Una vez adentro, caminaron hacia el ascensor para poder subir al bar.

—No pienso ir — habló la muchacha dándose media vuelta para irse.

Al hacerlo se encontró con Vegeta atrás de ella.

Se quedó paralizada y Yamcha sonrió.

Ouji observó a la peliazul y luego a Yamcha, no comprendía por qué ellos dos estaba juntos, y especialmente en ese hotel.

—Qué coincidencia — dijo Yamcha sonriendo de lado — Tenemos pensado ir al bar... ¿Quieres ir? — invitó, pero el otro muchacho no hacía más que ver a la chica.

El ascensor se abrió para que suban y Yamcha intentó abrazar a Briefs, cosa que ella rechazó rotundamente, pero igual abordó.

—¿No vas a subir? — preguntó el que estaba junto a Bulma.

Las dos puertas del artefacto se iba a cerrar hasta que Ouji las detuvo con su mano y subió junto a ellos.

La peliazul se sentía sumamente incómoda.

—¿El restaurante sigue creciendo? — comentó Yamcha.

—Por supuesto — respondió de inmediato.

—¿Bulma renunció, no? ¿No es más difícil?

—Ella no es la única repostera

—Pero seguro que nadie es tan buena como Bulma

—No confío en una repostera que miente — habló Ouji, provocando que la muchacha lo mire — Primero le dice a un chico que lo quiere, y luego sale con su ex-novio...

Yamcha observó a Bulma y ella frunció el ceño.

El ascensor se abrió y Vegeta bajó de inmediato, pero antes de irse volteó a verlos.

—Ah... — hizo una pausa — Y le será difícil encontrar trabajo, ya que dije que es irresponsable, que abandona el trabajo cuando quiere y sin dar explicaciones — sonrió victorioso y se alejó.

Al llegar a la oficina de su madre, no contuvo su fastidio.

—¿Cuándo tendré al repostero? No puedo seguir comprando pasteles de otros lugares

—Tú soluciona eso, tú y tu padre deberían vender el restaurante y dedicarse a los hoteles

—¡Quiero al repostero!

—¡Ya te dije que no, respétame insolente! — gruñó dispuesta a pegarle con un cuaderno.

—¡Estoy de muy mal humor — advirtió Ouji furioso antes de que sea lastimado, a lo que su madre se quedó paralizada.

...

Por otro lado Yamcha le mostraba un anillo a Bulma.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó ella confundida.

—Casémonos

—Idiota — soltó una risa burlona.

—Casemonos — insistió.

—A Hannah no le gustará

—Si me aceptas se lo diré — propuso.

—¿Enserio? ¿Se lo dirás? ¿La dejaras?

El pelinegro asintió sonriendo.

—Ni en un millón de años — sentenció la muchacha.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Lo haré, confiaré en tí — sonrió — Primero habla con ella y si veo a Hannah corriendo a hacia mí para jalarnos el cabello... Entonces te creeré

—¿Me aceptas si rompo con ella? — preguntó.

—Pero no lo harás... Y te diré porque, es porque tú no sabes ser sincero — lo miró — Qué horror, dime, ¿Por qué no piensas cambiar nunca?

...

Salió del hotel y subió a su auto.  
En verdad estaba furioso consigo mismo.  
Condujo hacia su departamento sumamente inquieto.

 _/—Tampoco me gustas — respondió ella decidida — Esa es la verdad — las expresiones del muchacho cambiaron — Eres un gran mentiroso, por eso no te quiero... No simpatizamos, acéptalo/_

La voz de Briefs daba vueltas en su cabeza.

 _—¡Dímelo! ¿Acaso no te he gustado nunca? —_ de pronto la voz de Bulma comenzó a hablarle _— ¿De verdad? —_ múltiples momentos con ella pasaron por su cabeza.

 _/—Yo no tomo el amor a la ligera... Siempre trato de ser sincera, digo lo que siento/_

Recordó aquella vez que la vió llorando por Yamcha y comenzaron a tocar piano...  
Cuando ella lo arrulló entre sus brazos porque él le confesó lo de su hermano.  
Cuando ella se le declaró y él la dejó como cualquier cosa.

Y... Cuando se besaron...

¿De verdad la iba a dejar ir?

 _—¿Por qué me llamaste ayer? —_ la voz de ella insistía _— ¡Si no sientes nada por mí, déjame!_

De manera brusca y rápida dió la vuelta y condujo a toda velocidad hacia el hotel.

¿Qué estuvo pensando todo este tiempo?  
¡Cuán equivocado estuvo!  
¡No podía dejarla ir!

* * *

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 32: Declaración

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32: Declaración**

Mientras Vegeta conducía hacia el hotel, la peliazul trataba de ser convencida por su ex-pareja.

—Voy a llamar a Hannah — trató de sonar serio.

—¿Así? Pues llámala — insistió.

—Eh... ¿No crees que es muy tarde para hacerlo? — se arrepintió.

—No, es muy temprano para gente como tú — sonrió — Si te es muy difícil hablarle yo lo hago, ¿Si? — tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la peli marrón.

—No — comenzó a arrepentirse — No, no...

 _—¿Si? ¿Hannah? —_ habló por celular.

—¡No, cuelga! — susurró desesperado.

 _—Yo no quería decir nada... Pero tu esposo me está molestando —_ uso un tono de voz triste — _Ya me estoy cansando de este asunto, así que llámalo,_ _gritalo_ _, pero haz que se vaya ¿Si?_

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! — murmuró inquieto.

 _—¿Quieres que te lo pase? —_ le preguntó a Hannah.

Observó a Yamcha y le dió su celular, a lo que este colgó de inmediato.

—¡Bulma Briefs...! — exclamó asustado de la muchacha.

—Eso es lo que te mereces — la voz de Ouji se hizo presente, los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, el de cabellos en forma de flama le quitó el celular de Bulma — No te metas con mi mujer — advirtió — Y tú... — la miró — ¿No te dije que no estés con otros hombres?

Vegeta tomó del brazo a la muchacha a lo que Yamcha hizo lo mismo pero del otro brazo.

—¿Le sigues debiendo dinero? — preguntó Yamcha — ¿Quieres que le pague?

Ouji frunció el ceño y pateó la silla en donde estaba su contrincante, provocando que este caiga de espaldas.  
De inmediato tomó a Bulma del brazo y la jaló con él.

—¡Oye...! — gruñó molesta — ¡Diablos, suéltame!

Él no le hacía caso, poco a poco se alejaban del bar.

—¿¡Ya se canceló el contrato, no!? ¡Suéltame imbécil! — insistía a gritos mientras la gente los miraba, pero aún así al muchacho no le importó — ¡Ya deja de molestar, me tienes harta! ¡Déjame! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te golpee!? — trató de forcejear — ¡Tú solo me ves como un juguete! ¡Suéltame por favor!

Se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos del hotel.

—¡Ya déjame, no me toques! — chilló.

Ouji la jaló hacia él y... La besó.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, no permitiendo que se aleje de él.

Prácticamente estaba disfrutando el beso, hasta que ella se separó de manera brusca.  
La peliazul frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso estás drogado? — gruñó.

—¿Tú crees?

—Yo creo que estás ebrio

—¿Enserio?

—¡¿Entonces enloqueciste otra vez?!

—¡Que no! — exclamó con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Entonces qué tienes? ¿Acaso quieres ser como el estúpido de Yamcha?

—No me compares a él... — gruñó molesto.

—¡Pues te pareces a él... Incluso eres peor!

—¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó alzando la voz.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? — alzó la voz igualmente.

—¡Que te quiero! — gritó molesto, provocando que ella se quede en silencio — ¡Todo el maldito día pienso en tí! ¡No sé qué hiciste, pero me enamoré! — gruñó — ¡Ya solo pienso en tí!

—No te creo — habló conteniendo las lágrimas — Así que déjame ir

Ouji la detuvo.

—No... No me dejes solo — bajó la mirada, sabía que era su culpa que ella no le creyera, pues la había lastimado demasiado.

La peliazul lo empujó para alejarlo.

—Ya no vas a jugar conmigo... — dijo dolida — ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Ya déjame en paz...! — pidió — ¡No puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya por favor no me sigas! — exclamó apunto de llorar.

—Lo siento... — habló — De verdad lo siento... — empezó a disculparse de todo — Discúlpame por favor

—No te creo — dijo derramando lágrimas — ¿Por qué siempre a escondidas...? — su voz se quebró — ¡¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean?! ¡No entiendo!

—Ya entendí, lo siento

—¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil? ¿Hum? — las lágrimas no dejaban de caer — Por favor... No me lastimes otra vez... No lo soportaría...

Vegeta bajó la mirada.

—No te burles — prosiguió ella — Si me lastimas de nuevo yo...

El muchacho se acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con una sonrisa empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de la peliazul.

—Ya no más lágrimas por hoy — la calmó tiernamente para luego abrazarla.

Supo en ese momento cuanto daño le había hecho... Y se odio a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota.  
Pero ahora estaba al fin con ella, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, ¿No?

—¿Qué le dirás a Lázuli? — rompió el momento la muchacha.

Él no había pensado en eso.

—¿Hum? — insistió Briefs.

Se separaron lentamente.

—¿Por qué esa cara? — siguió ella — ¿Qué es lo que harás con Lázuli?

—No lo sé — fué sincero.

—¿Entonces me besaste sin saber eso? — gruñó.

—No sabía qué hacer...

—¿Tú no sabías que hacer? — se burló.

—Oye no bromees

—Es porque no sé qué más decir, ¿De acuerdo? — dijo en burla — Estoy nerviosa

Luego de eso Ouji llevó a la muchacha a su hogar, ambos necesitaban descansar.

—¿Cómo qué te irás de viaje? — preguntó sorprendido ante el comentario de Bulma.

—Como lo oyes

—No puedes irte en situaciones como esta — se refirió a su declaración.

—No necesito el permiso de nadie. Vi un paquete de turismo y creo que sería apropiado para mí, solo debo solicitarlo

—No quiero que vayas — gruñó fastidiado, ya que no podía ir con ella por el restaurante — Así que ni lo pienses

—¿Así? No me digas — se burló.

—Te estoy pidiendo que no vayas — frunció el ceño.

—Mientras no termines con Lázuli no pidas nada — dijo bajando del auto dejando en silencio a Vegeta.

—No tomes el viaje o yo mismo cancelaré todo el paquete de turistas, tengo mis contactos — habló el muchacho bajando del auto.

—¿Así? Pues no tengo miedo — lo retó — Y tú no pidas nada hasta que termines con ella — sentenció caminando hacia la entrada de su apartamento.

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? — se quejó él en voz alta.

Bulma volteó a verlo.

—Soy una de las personas más sencillas que conoces, ¿Alguien complicado? Ese eres tú — gruñó ingresando a su hogar.

—Oye Vegeta — la voz de Milk, que había salido a comprar algo, se escuchó desde atrás, el mencionado la miró — Quiero que hablemos — la morena había escuchado casi toda la conversación de su jefe.

—Bien

—Quiero que dejes en paz a Bulma, no la veas

—Sí, claro — habló sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué?

—Dame una razón para que deje de verla

—¿No lo sabes?

—La verdad no

—Claro... — suspiró molesta — Conozco a los de tu clase, ¿Crees que Bulma es especial?

—Pues sí

—¡Claro que es especial! — exclamó — No hay nadie como ella, tú no aprecias eso, y la haces sufrir, así que si tienen una relación eso no durará

—Cuñada — bromeó divertido por el comportamiento de la chica.

—¡No soy tu cuñada! — gruñó irritada.

—Bueno cuñada — siguió molestandola — Bulma y yo tenemos una relación complicada, y te agradecería que no la compliques más

—¿Qué haces que no estás con Lázuli? — atacó — Ella estuvo enferma, hay pocas mujeres fuertes como ella — trató de alejarlo de su amiga, Ouji bajó la mirada — ¡Lázuli es la mujer perfecta para tí! ¡Aléjate a Bulma, no esperaré a ver cómo la lastimas, ella se merece alguien mucho mejor que tú! — él se quedó en silencio — Si no quedó claro te diré otra cosa: Tú eres repugnante, tanto que no sé cómo puedes dormir — y caminó hacia la entrada de su apartamento.

Vegeta gruñó molesto, odiaba a esa mujer, pero sabía que ella defendía muy bien a su amiga.

Se retiró a su departamento, pero al llegar se quedó asustado de ver a Lázuli ahí.

—¡Sorpresa! — saltó ella — ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó al ver el rostro de su pareja — Te ves desconcertado

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no soy bienvenida siempre? — se quejó — Lavé la ropa y limpié un poco, además... — lo jaló del brazo — Ya está casi listo — chilló emocionada — Estoy preparando algunos platillos nuevos — informó — Come — le dió un pequeño trozo a Ouji.

El muchacho masticó, por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza los platillos de Bulma.

—¿Está bueno, te gustó? — preguntó impaciente la rubia.

—Eh... Sí está bueno

—¡Qué bien!

El muchacho se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la sala.

—Pondré música — informó — ¿Qué quieres oír?

—Lo que sea

—No vuelvas a hacer esto — llamó la atención desde la sala — Tengo a quien lave la ropa y cocine

—Solo practico, eso es todo — respondió — Oye Vegeta

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano?

Le dolió oírla decir eso.

—Estuviste muy gracioso ese día — sonrió ella — Me invitaste al cine y en todo el camino no dejaste de refunfuñar — el pelinegro bajó la mirada — Tenías vergüenza de tomarme la mano, yo sabía que querías hacer eso pero quería ver qué es lo que hacías, así que después de dos horas y cuarenta minutos lo hiciste, extraño esos días... Eramos tan jóvenes, todo era nuevo para nosotros

Se sintió realmente mal, ella no merecía tampoco lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Solo espero que sea así cuando seamos viejos — prosiguió la rubia.

—Lázuli — llamó él acercándose.

—¿Sí?

Tenía que decírselo ahora, o jamás podría hacerlo.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? — preguntó la rubia al ver que su pareja se quedó en silencio.

—Ajá

—Pues dímelo — sonrió dulcemente.

Los minutos parecían eternos, y ante la mirada de culpa del pelinegro, el miedo invadió a la muchacha.  
¿No podía ser lo que creía, no?

—Bueno... Yo... — tartamudeo Ouji.

La rubia tragó saliva con temor.

—Dímelo luego si te es tan difícil... — trató de evadir la situación.

—Es que... — insistió.

Al verla a los ojos... No pudo hacerlo.  
No podía lastimarla.

—Le falta sal al platillo — sonrió evadiendo lo que tenía pensado decirle.

—Ah — ella sonrió tranquila.

...

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se sentía con muchas ganas de comenzar su día.

Sonó su celular y contestó.

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Habla Lázuli, ¿Podemos vernos más tarde?_

Su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Acaso Vegeta ya le había dicho todo?

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

 _Sé que ansiaban este momento VegeBul, espero les haya gustado :3_


	35. Chapter 33: Confrontación

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33: Confrontación**

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se sentía con muchas ganas de comenzar su día.

Sonó su celular y contestó.

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Habla Lázuli, ¿Podemos vernos más tarde?_

Su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Acaso Vegeta ya le había dicho todo?

 _—Eh... Sí —_ le respondió, a lo que la rubia prosiguió a darle la dirección de un restaurante para su encuentro.

Una vez ahí, las dos mujeres prosiguieron a mirarse.

—Perdón por hacer que vinieras — inició la conversación Lázuli.

—Descuida, no tenía nada que hacer...

—Iré directo al grano — habló seria — Te pido que no lo confundas más, porque estoy segura que tú sabes que lo está... Es muy difícil para él, así que déjalo

—Escucha — gruñó.

—¿Sí?

—Yo no provoqué esto y tú no tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer

—Lo lamento, es solo que creí que te lo debería decir en persona

—Te diré algo: Nunca he codiciado lo que no es mío, y mucho menos lo he tomado... Pero si Vegeta me dice para estar con él, por supuesto que aceptaré

—Querida... — habló con burla.

—¿Qué? — interrumpió — ¿Ahora soy tu querida? No recuerdo que seamos amigas

—Mira, volví a este país con un objetivo claro — prosiguió — Pero si se desvanece... ¿Qué haré?

La peliazul suspiró.

—Eres bonita — halagó Briefs — Muy bonita, estoy segura que cualquier hombre te querrá. Pregúntale a alguien aquí, verás que te dirán que eres más bonita que yo, así que porque alguien te quiera no te preocupes

—Pero tú estás sana... — dijo tristemente, provocando que la otra muchacha se atragante con lo que estaba bebiendo.

—Sí, lo sé

—Puedes comer y beber lo que quieras — prosiguió — Es muy doloroso cuando no puedes comer lo que se te antoja... Desearía ser como tú — la peliazul bajó la mirada — Tener ese cutis lleno de vida, también me gustaría tener mucha energía

—Oye — interrumpió — No pongas esa cara o la gente pensará que te estoy haciendo llorar — miró a todos lados — Además, no quiero que pienses que ahora te tendré lástima, y no lo haré, no soy tan buena. No renunciaré a pesar de que estés enferma

La rubia bajó la mirada.

—¿Juguemos limpio, si? — siguió Bulma — Vegeta decidirá con quién se queda

La peliazul no soportaba ver el rostro de la otra chica, así que se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

—Adiós — se detuvo un momento — Oye, lo que dije antes... Lo dije enserio. Yo creo que él está hecho para mí... — y luego se fué.

Lázuli , por lo mal que se sentía, decidió ir a ver a su amigo Krillin.

Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Hola — saludó al ingresar.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal?

—Mal...

De inmediato el doctor la invitó a tomar asiento en el mueble.

—Hemos tenido un mal día — habló el pelinegro.

—¿Y eso por? — trató de sonreírle.

—Hoy fuí a mi pueblo natal y me topé con la sorpresa de que ahora es una carretera

—Oh...

—Para mí los recuerdos y los lugares son importantes, ¿Sabes?

—Pienso lo mismo

—¿Y a tí qué te sucede?

—Krillin... Si te hubiera pasado lo mismo que yo, ¿Qué hubieses hecho?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir... ¿Te hubieras ido sin decir nada? — se refirió a lo que hizo con Ouji.

—¿Te soy sincero? — habló — No... Me hubiera quedado para luchar con esa persona, luchar juntos, no me hubiera ido así sin decir nada

—Ahora pienso así — sonrió tristemente —Si pudiera cambiaría las cosas... Para no cometer el mismo error. Si pudiera me quedaría y hubiera luchado con él...

—Pero eso ya es pasado

—Sí, y eso es lo que más me molesta, para empezar ni siquiera sé por qué me fuí

—¿Sucede algo con Vegeta?

—No...

Y entonces él supo que ella le mentía.

...

—Toma — entregó Milk un sobre —Ya vendí el departamento, y aquí tienes diez mil soles para que le termines de pagar a ese maldito los intereses, creo que es por eso que no te deja en paz

Bulma bajó la mirada, ella sabía que no era por eso.

—Asi que quiero que vayas a pagarle — prosiguió la morena.

—Bien — murmuró.

Tomó un taxi y se encaminó hacia su antiguo trabajo.  
Con toda familiaridad ingresó a la oficina de su Ex-Jefe.

—Ten — le ofreció el sobre — Los diez mil soles que te debo — sonrió a lo que Ouji la miraba serio.

El muchacho abrió el sobre, y en efecto, había la cantidad que decía la muchacha.  
Pero aún no entendía el propósito del pago.

—El día de hoy liquidaron el departamento de Milk — explicó — ¿Qué te parece? — le sonrió encantadoramente.

De un momento a otro, sin que ella se lo esperara, Vegeta empezó a romper el sobre en miles de pedazos.

—¡Oye! — llamó ella no saliendo de su asombro — ¡Oye...! — se ofendió — ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de dinero que es!?

—Es mío — se limitó a decir.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me pagaste el préstamo, así que rompí eso — se relajó en su silla de escritorio — No me malinterpretes, me gusta el dinero, pero tú eres mucho más importante para mí, ¿Me crees? — hizo una pausa — Y por favor cancela lo de tu viaje

—Tú... ¿Esto es un juego para tí? ¿Un juego de niños? — habló furiosa — ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que es? ¿¡Enserio no te importa!? ¡Ese es el dinero que Milk sacrificó por mí!

—Ahora es mío

—Tú... ¡Entonces vende tu restaurante, y quema todo el dinero que te den!

—Si eso quieres... — habló tranquilo — Para que veas cuánto te amo

—¿Pagar por el corazón de alguien... Es amor para tí?

—¡Eso no es cierto! — alzó la voz — ¿¡Por qué tienes que complicar tanto las cosas!?

Bulma se quedó en silencio, no podía creer la clase de persona que tenía al frente.  
La clase de persona que ella nunca quiso convertirse por el dinero de su familia y fué por eso que se largó.

—Nunca quise creerlo pero... — habló convencida — Veo que eres peor de lo que creía; eres egoísta, infantil e inmaduro... Lamento que me gustes tanto, me avergüenza... — hizo una pausa dolida — Que bueno que mi familia nunca te conocerá — y prosiguió a caminar hacia la salida.

Al hacerlo, se topó con Lázuli, la cual estaba ingresando a la oficina.

Vegeta las miró y sintió que en cualquier momento se desvanecería de lo mal que se sentía.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó la rubia al verla.

—Bien... Vine a arreglar algo

—Ya veo — respondió — Nosotros iremos al cine — recalcó sonriente.

La peliazul se dió media vuelta y miró a la persona que lamentablemente quería.

Vegeta se avergonzó y no le quedó más opción que mirar su computadora, no quiso verla a los ojos.

Briefs soltó un suspiro y solo ahí se dió cuenta que ya estaba harta de todo.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y se fué directo a la cocina, encontrándose con un hombre preparando pasteles.

—Hola — saludó Misaki desde atrás.

—Hola... — dijo — ¿Y quién es él?

—El nuevo repostero

—¿Hace cuánto lleva aquí?

—No mucho, pero es temporal, ya que es del hotel Ouji

—Ah... ¿Tienes el librito que te dí?

—Sí

—Devuélvemelo por favor — necesitaba llevarse todas las cosas que la enganchaban a ese lugar.

—¿Te lo puedo devolver después? Es que aún no lo termino de leer

—Lo lamento, pero lo necesito ahora

—Bien... — fué por el objeto hacia la cocina y se lo entregó a su dueña.

—Cuídate mucho — se despidió la peliazul.

Tomó un taxi y fué a su apartamento.

—¿Señorita Bulma Briefs? — preguntó un hombre mayor.

—Sí

—Tiene una correspondencia, firme aquí por favor

—Oh, gracias

Abrió el sobre y saltó de felicidad, había conseguido el cincuenta por ciento de descuento en su viaje.

—Por fin buenas noticias, el próximo mes hay viaje — susurró para sí misma.

...

El suspiro de Lázuli y el ruido de los cubiertos lo sacó del trance en el que estaba.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó.

—Nada — dijo — Señorita — llamó a la mujer que los atendió.

—¿Sí? — respondió la mesera.

—¿Cambiaron al chef?

—No señorita, ¿Por?

—Ah, no, por nada... — esperó que la mujer se vaya, para luego acercarse a su pareja — Antes era mejor — comentó.

—No lo sé — habló incómodo.

—Porque ni siquiera has comido

—Es que... No tengo hambre

—Escucha, mejor vámonos — dijo tomando su bolso — Déjalo, hay otros lugares a donde ir — se puso de pie dispuesta a irse a lo que Vegeta la tomó del brazo.

—Si ya estamos aquí, comamos — intentó detenerla.

—No... Nunca más comeré aquí — sentenció con los ojos vidriosos.

Se zafó y caminó a la salida dejando a Ouji perplejo.

Una vez en el auto de la rubia:

—Oye Lázuli... Estas muy sensible — dijo al verla aguantando las lágrimas.

—No me supo igual que antes, no entiendo a la gente, les empieza a ir bien y pierden la calidad. Odio esos lugares — comentó molesta — Ya falta poco, ten paciencia — le sonrió.

Llegaron al dichoso lugar, pero Ouji se sentía extrañado, pues era un estacionamiento lo que tenían al frente.

—Ya no está — dijo la rubia sorprendida.

—Ya veo...

—¿Y no te molesta? — gruñó — Así que para tí es lo mismo comer paste en cualquier lado

—¿Por qué te molestas? No pasa nada

—¿Qué no pasa nada? — se quejó — ¡El lugar en donde solíamos comer ya no está, y para tí no pasa nada!

—Tranquila

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? — exclamó molesta — ¡Nuestro lugar ya no está!

—¿¡Y qué sucede!?

—¡Krillin no diría eso, los recuerdos son valiosos para él!

Al ver el rostro de Vegeta, se dió cuenta del error que había cometido y bajó la mirada.

Por la noche Ouji se fué la mansión de su familia.

—Señor Vegeta — Saludó Chris — ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, hoy dormiré aquí — caminó de largo a la habitación de su consentida.

Una vez ahí se acomodó en la cama, y comenzó a leer Momo, junto a Fernanda.

—En el caparazón de la tortuga se leía lo siguiente: "Estamos aquí" — leyó — Momo al agacharse vio una pequeña nota...

De pronto Bulma vino a su mente deteniendo su lectura, su sobrina lo movió indicándole que siga leyendo.

—Linda — dijo cerrando el libro — Ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir — la niña negó con la cabeza — La verdad es que estoy muy cansado...

La pequeña comenzó a hacerle masajes en el brazo.

—Me duele la cabeza — dijo después, a lo que la niña sonrió dulcemente — El corazón... — murmuró a lo que su consentida lo miró dudosa — Ojalá cuando crezcas nunca te toque un hombre como yo...

Fernanda sonrió y asintió.

—¿Qué dices? — prosiguió Vegeta — ¿Quieres casarte con un hombre como yo? ¿Que soy el mejor tío del mundo? — dijo — Pues te diré algo: No siempre se conoce a alguien como yo

Abrazó a la pequeña y se quedaron dormidos.

...

Al día siguiente empezó a limpiar su habitación, y miró el pequeño calendario que tenía, ahí estaba esa famosa montaña.

 _/—Cuando pase a través de las nubes, significará que ya fué suficiente... Y solo entonces la culpa de irá. Ya no seré débil frente a cualquier situación/_

La voz de Vegeta se escuchó haciendo que sus ojos estén vidriosos.

...

Llegó a la cocina y empezó a buscar aquel librito de la peliazul y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en el lugar de siempre.

Empezó a buscarlo hasta que la voz de Misaki lo sorprendió.

—¿Señor? ¿Qué está buscando?

—Eh... Nada — y caminó hacia su oficina.

Por la noche decidió llamar a Bulma, no podía dejar las cosas así con ella.

 _-No contesta -_ pensó frustrado.

Al llegar al departamento de la muchacha, fué Milk la que le abrió la puerta seria.

—¿Para qué quieres verla? — preguntó.

—Quiero decirle algo

—Supe que terminaron — dijo la morena que estaba al tanto de todo.

—No sé quién te lo dijo — se burló.

—Modera tu actitud

—Perdón si soy grosero, pero con la única que quiero hablar es con Bulma

—Pues dímelo a mí y yo se lo digo a ella

—Quiero decírselo de frente — perdió la paciencia.

—Ella no está ahora

—¿Y adónde fué?

—Eso no te incumbe

—No me trates así porque podrías arrepentirte

—¿Eso es una amenaza? — se burló entre risas.

—Cuñada... — la fastidió.

—¡Oye... Yo no soy tu cuñada!

—Sé buena conmigo, quién sabe, tal vez me veas más seguido

—¡Ash! — gruñó cerrando la puerta de su apartamento.

Milk tomó el celular de su compañera, la cual ella había dejado olvidado en su habitación, y leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado.  
Era Vegeta.

 ** _Vegeta:_** _¿Por qué no contestas? Contesta Bulma_

Otro mensaje.

 ** _Vegeta:_** _¿Dónde estás? Necesito saberlo_

 _/—Lo extraño... Me estoy muriendo por verlo/_

Las palabras de su amiga, cuando estaba ebria, vinieron a su cabeza.

 ** _Vegeta:_** _Bulma en verdad lo siento..._

Sabía que la mujer que consideraba su hermana quería a ese muchacho.  
Así que salió para ver si Vegeta seguía ahí. En efecto, él estaba en su auto, y al verla bajó para hablarle.

—¿De verdad lamentas lo que le has hecho sufrir? — preguntó la chica.

—¿Eh? — no entendió nada.

Milk mostró el celular de su compañera a lo que Ouji se sonrojó.

—Se le olvidó el celular — informó — Solo te pido que no la hagas llorar

—Sí

—Esto no significa que puedas salir con ella, solo cumplo con decirte en donde está

—Bien

—Esta en la isla, en la montaña, a la que iban a ir juntos

—¿Y qué hace ahí?

...

El sol apenas y comenzaba a salir, debía admitir que su vuelo, para ir a la isla, se había demorado demasiado.  
Una de las desventajas de no viajar en primera clase como lo hizo esa vez con su Ex-Jefe.

Al ver la montaña al frente de ella, comenzó a subir por el camino de turistas que había.

Luego de un par de horas caminando, pese a neblina, el fuerte viento y el poco de lluvia que había llegó hasta donde quería.

—Y ese maldito decía que no era tan cansado subir a una montaña — maldijo a Ouji — ¡Demonios, voy a morir aquí! — se quejó por el dolor de sus piernas — ¡No se ve absolutamente nada desde acá! — pero aún así sintió tanta felicidad — ¡Oigan yo soy Bulma Briefs! — comenzó a gritar — ¡Comenzaré desde cero, la antigua Bulma ha muerto!

Su garganta le dolía por tanto gritar pero no le importó, sentía que se desahogaba.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta Ouji! — comenzó a gritar — ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado! — sonrió llena de felicidad — ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Hemos terminado!

—¿Quién dice? — la voz del mencionado se escuchó desde atrás haciéndola saltar del susto.

La peliazul intentó diferenciarlo entre la neblina.

—¡Ay dios es una ilusión! — chilló frotándose los ojos — ¡No caeré, tengo que seguir! ¡Controlate Bulma, eso es una ilusión!

Pero al mirar así costado y verlo ahí supo que era muy real para ser mentira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no me llamaste? — sonrió — ¿Tanto te demoraste en venir? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando?

Briefs aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Y quien dice que hemos terminado? — prosiguió Ouji — ¡Tú sigues siendo la misma, la misma de la que me enamoré!

* * *

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 34: Dormir Juntos

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 34: Dormir juntos**

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no me llamaste? — sonrió — ¿Tanto te demoraste en venir? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando?

Briefs aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Y quien dice que hemos terminado? — prosiguió Ouji — ¡Tú sigues siendo la misma, la misma de la que me enamoré!

Luego de eso la muchacha caminó al pequeño _refugio_ que había, pues el fuerte viento era insoportable.

—Vámonos ya, tengo hambre — se quejó Ouji luego de una hora

—Idiota — gruñó Bulma molesta a lo que él sonrió divertido.

—A mí ya no me importan tus insultos — se burló.

Briefs alzó su brazo y lanzó un golpe a lo que él lo detuvo.

—Y hasta desvío tus golpes — provocó — No me afectas

—¿No? Arruinaste mi sueño de venir sola

—Rescribamos el contrato — pidió — Vegeta y Bulma saldrán juntos por cien mil años

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Y... — hizo una pausa para mirarla — Se permite el afecto

—¿Así? — habló con sarcasmo — Ni lo sueñes

—Y Vegeta le cederá a Bulma cien mil soles — sonrió — Te los daré poco a poco

—¿Primero treinta mil soles y a ahora cien mil? — gruñó.

—Bulma eligira si quiere pagarlos o no

—¿Crees que con cien mil soles me comprarás? — habló — ¡Lárgate, déjame sola!

—Ya vámonos — la ignoró — Sí, se hace tarde, mejor vámonos — se puso de pie y la jaló del brazo a lo que ella hizo fuerzas para quedarse sentada — ¿No quieres irte?

—No sé... Primero quiero comer algo — murmuró — ¿Has traído comida?

—Sí — sacó de su mochila un contenedor de _pie_ de chocolate.

—Qué raro — decía ella mientras comía — ¿Quién trae _pie_ de chocolate para caminar?

—El chocolate te da energía — dijo muy cerca de ella.

—Ni creas — se alejó — Cuando bajemos de esta montaña cada uno se irá por su parte y nunca más nos volveremos a ver — hablaba mientras Vegeta sacaba un pomo.

—Toma — le ofreció una especie de sopa.

—¿Y eso?

—Por tu cumpleaños... — sonrió provocando que la muchacha se quede totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Milk me lo dijo — fué sincero.

La peliazul aceptó la sopa aún no saliendo de su asombro.

—¿Te sorprendí? — preguntó Ouji mirándola atento.

—Hump, no voy a firmar ese contrato. Me voy a tomar la sopa sólo porque quiero aligerar el peso de tu mochila — gruñó.

—No comas mucho, tal vez la necesites luego — habló juguetón a lo que ella lo miró sin entender nada — Come, come — sonrió.

Luego de bajar de la montaña:

—Ah — gimió la peliazul — Ah, me duele

—Solo relájate — dijo Ouji.

—Ah... Me duele mucho

—Te quejas demasiado, no te muevas

—Me duele mucho, ah, de verdad duele — gimió.

—No te quejes

—¡Ya déjame! — gruñó tratando de zafarse de los masajes que Ouji le estaba haciendo en sus pantorrillas — Ven ahora me toca sobarte las piernas

—No, yo estoy bien

—Ven acá — trató de sentarse.

— Que no — la empujó para que quede echada.

—¿Es que acaso no te duele?

—Yo estoy bien... — insistió.

—¿Por qué subiste a la cima? Pudiste esperarme abajo

—Porque eres Bulma Briefs — respondió siguiendo su labor — Sabía que Bulma Briefs iba a llegar a la cima, por eso lo hice

—Eres tan extraño — le sonrió a lo que él la miró — Pero eso ya lo sabes. Para tí fué difícil, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No te dolió tu pierna?

—Eso no es difícil — habló — Cuando enfrento algo difícil es un reto, así que no moriré intentándolo

Briefs se volvió a echar en la cama agotada a lo que Vegeta hizo lo mismo, muy cerca de ella.

La peliazul lo miró extrañada al ver esa sonrisa de medio lado en el muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te sientes romántico? — inquirió ella.

—¿Recuerdas el contrato? — preguntó — El afecto se permite — se acercó más a lo que la chica trató de huir.

—¡Auch, mi cuerpo! ¡Duele! — se quejó.

—No fingas que te duele — dijo frustrado.

—No estoy fingiendo, no quiero que me veas así

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a ponerme en forma — comentó.

—¿Qué?

—Me pondré en forma, solo entonces me veré bien, tendrás que esperar...

—Yo no quiero esperar — se quejó mirándola.

—¡Eh, para mí eso es muy importante!— exclamó — Así me sentiré mejor y más cómoda... Yo te aviso cuando me sienta lista

—Yo no pienso esperar — sentenció con intenciones de acercarse a la muchacha, a lo que ella lo alejó bruscamente.

—¡No, eso es muy importante! — chilló para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es más importante?

—¡¿Espera un poco, quieres?!

Ouji observó cómo la peliazul se ponía de pie poco a poco, al parecer su cuerpo le dolía.

—Ay... Mis piernas se van a caer — comentó Bulma acercándose a la mesita en donde estaban sus pertenencias — Nunca volveré a caminar...

Mientras Vegeta de un salto se sentó en el extremo de la cama, sin señales de dolor.

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó a la chica.

—Espero no se haya mojado — dijo — Ah, es mi certificado para obtener el cincuenta por ciento de descuento en mi viaje — sonrió.

Su Ex-Jefe se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó intentando acercarse a él.

De pronto observó cómo él rompía esa hoja en pedazos.

—Te dije que lo cancelaras — habló mirándola.

Briefs sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y le pegó.

—¡Toma! — gruñó molesta — ¡Eres un maldito! — gritó empujándolo para que caiga encima de la cama, a lo que ella se subió para pegarle — ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba ir! ¡Tantos formularios que llené para obtener el descuento!

—¡Oye...! — se quejó él producto al dolor, pero aún así sonrió, de un momento a otro la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó para que ella quedé abajo de él — Eso no importa ahora — le dijo — Hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso — sonrió de lado e intentó besarla.

—¿Creíste que sería así de fácil? — lo detuvo — ¡Ni lo sueñes porque te voy a asesinar! — él la ignoró y se acercó de nuevo, a lo que recibió un empujón.

Briefs se puso de pie y con una almohada empezó a golpearlo.

—¿Qué cosa creíste? ¿Que me comprarías con una sopa? — repetía ella — ¡Claro, señor codiciado! ¡Ni lo pienses!

—¡Está bien, está bien! — se rindió.

Luego de un par de horas, Ouji no dejaba de refunfuñar al ver que él estaba durmiendo en la alfombra y su ex-empleada en la cama.

Así que con mucho cuidado, tomó su almohada y se echó al lado de la muchacha.

Al verla dormir, su corazón dió un brinco de paz... Se veía tan tranquila y eso lo relajó.

Se acercó más a ella e intento abrazarla.

—Esa mano — lo detuvo la chica con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Eh... — se puso nervioso — Yo solo quería abrazarte — fué sincero.

—No te voy a perdonar, así que baja de la cama — le dió la espalda, pero él la ignoró — ¡Bájate de la cama! — gruñó.

—Ya no te estoy tocando — se quejó — Quiero dormir

—Es que... Tampoco confío en mí — susurró — No quiero terminar abrazándote...

—Yo si quiero que me abraces — provocó.

—Que te esperes — gruñó al ver las otras intenciones que él tenía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar? — se quejó frustrado — ¿Un mes?

—Yo creo que dos meses — afirmó a lo que Vegeta se dió por vencido — Hace tiempo que yo no... — se quedó en silencio — Sí... Es mejor esperar — de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, provocando que él se quede extrañado.

Y lo sintió, a ella le daba mucha pena, también al recordar a Yamcha... Su relación de tres años, la puso sencible.

Luego de un par de horas los dos, profundamente dormidos, se encontraban entrelazados.  
Tanto Vegeta tomando a Bulma por la cintura y ella aferrándose a él, con sus cabellos azules revueltos en toda la cama.

Esa noche no hubo sexo, simplemente durmieron juntos, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

...

—¿Contestó? — preguntó Krillin.

—No... Su celular está apagado... — susurró triste al no sabes nada de su pareja.

...

Al día siguiente: Los dos se fueron juntos, en el mismo avión de primera clase, gracias a Vegeta.

—Vuelve al trabajo — habló el pelinegro.

—No, primero termina con ella, si no lo haces no me pidas nada

Lázuli se le vino a la mente, no le había dicho nada, simplemente salió en busca de Bulma.

Al llegar a su destino cada uno se fué por su parte.  
Bulma a su apartamento y Vegeta al restaurante.

Al llegar a su trabajo, observó cómo su madre lo esperaba en una de las mesas.

—¿Dónde estuviste? — exigió la mujer.

—Eso no te interesa

—¿Quién era la mujer que estaba contigo?

—¿Ahora también tienes espías allá? — se burló.

—¡Responde!

—Era Bulma Briefs

—Ya te dije lo que pienso de esa chica, no es para tí

—¿Entonces por qué la llevaste al templo, si eso era tan familiar? — se refirió cuando fueron a ver a su hermano.

—Fué para que no vaya Lázuli

—¿Es que no te cansas de vivir así?

—No me importa, ya te arreglé otra cita, si lo arruinas llamo a tu padre para que te devuelva tu restaurante, y te vayas de aquí

—¿Y desde cuando hago lo que tú me ordenas? — se burló.

—¡No me contestes! — exclamó — ¿Acaso quieres verme muerta?

—No creo — sonrió — Vivirás mucho tiempo, hasta los noventa años

—¡Oye...! — gritó ofendida, a los segundos un cuadro que había cerca cayó, rompiéndose en el acto.

—¿Ves? Hasta tienes poderes sobrenaturales — se sorprendió — Ah, y pagarás ese cuadro — se puso de pie y fué hacia su oficina.

—¡La cita es el domingo a las tres! — gritó su madre.

...

—¿Enserio iremos a comprar las cosas hoy? — chilló feliz Bulma.

—Sí, cuanto antes abramos el negocio, mejor

—¡Bien...! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

...

Una vez en su escritorio tomó su celular y vio que tenía dos mensajes de voz.

Primer mensaje:

 **Lázuli:** No dejes de comer aunque estés ocupado, no comiste lo que te deje cocinado... Lo haré mejor la próxima vez

Se sintió realmente mal al escucharla.

La quería, la quería demasiado... Pero a Bulma, sentía que la amaba.

 **°Flashback°**

El día era hermoso para un día de campo, Lázuli tenía razón.

—La comida está buena — halagó al restaurante en donde lo compraron.

—Sí — asintió ella — Oye Vegeta... ¿Yo te gusto? — preguntó Lázuli juguetona.

—Oh sí, claro — se burló.

En ese tiempo aún no admitía el amor que le tenía a aquella mujer.  
Pero a un así ella empezó a reír encantada.

Sólo ahí se dió cuenta cuánto amaba a esa muchacha.

 **°Fin del Flashback°**

Ya había tomado su decisión.

Sabía que una de las dos personas que más quería saldría lastimada.

Pero sentía que la lastimaria más si no aclaraba sus sentimientos cuanto antes.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Adoro sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado :3


	37. Chapter 35: Adiós

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 35: Adiós**

Ya había tomado su decisión.

Sabía que una de las dos personas que más quería saldría lastimada.

Pero sentía que la lastimaria más si no aclaraba sus sentimientos cuanto antes.

Así que por la noche salió en busca de Lázuli.

La esperó afuera de su departamento y el sonido de un carro se escuchó, ella había llegado.

La rubia bajó sorprendida de su auto y se acercó a él.

—¿Estabas esperándome? — preguntó preocupada — ¿Hum?

Vegeta sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Debiste llamar — prosiguió Lázuli — ¿Tardé mucho?

—No, acabo de llegar... ¿Y dónde estuviste?

—Fuí de compras — informó — Te compré esto — señaló la bolsa que tenía — Vamos para que te pruebes — lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que ingresen a su hogar.

Esa sensación que sintió cuando sus manos se entrelazaron entre sí lo confundió más.

¿De verdad la amaba?

Una vez adentro la muchacha sacó de la bolsa una camisa de color verde, y lo colocó encima de su ropa.

—¿Te gusta? — empezó a examinarlo.

—Ajá

—¡Pruebatela! — animó sonriente — Espero que la talla que elegí sea la correcta

—Despues — respondió devolviéndole la prenda.

—Hazlo ahora para ver si debemos devolverla — insistió.

El rostro de Ouji se tornó serio, tomó la camisa y la guardó en la bolsa.

—¿Qué tienes? — preguntó extrañada ella.

El silencio se abrió paso, y al ver la mirada, el nerviosismo de su pareja la hizo sentir preocupada.

Aún no... No quería escuchar lo que tanto temía.

—¿Qué sucede? — siguió preguntando temerosa — ¿Algo muy malo?

Vegeta no le respondía, solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

¿Debía decírselo?

 **°Flashback°**

—Y eso es lo que dice la psicología del amor — comentó la chica desde el escritorio, mientras su enamorado la miraba echado en el sillón.

—¿Así que es normal que una relación terminé dentro de unos años?

—Sí, eso es gracias a que nuestro cerebro se acostumbra a una persona, que luego de un tiempo solo nota los defectos de esta

—¿Y tú estás viendo mis defectos?

—Sí... Hace un tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo — bromeó juguetona y se acercó a él.

—¿Así? Pues no te creo nada — se burló.

—¡Eres un tonto! — empezó a reír abrazándolo.

 **°Fin del Flashback°**

—Ya me cansé, estuve afuera todo el día... — se quejó Lázuli queriendo evadir todo, se puso de pie pero Vegeta la tomó del brazo y de manera rápida la atrajo hacia él.

Ouji estaba sentado, y al tener a ella cerca de él, su rostro quedó en el vientre de la muchacha.  
La abrazó, como un niño pequeño, a lo que la chica se puso tensa.

—Espera... — susurró el pelinegro — Permíteme

Luego de un rato se vió a sí mismo lavando los pies de aquella mujer, con un pequeño recipiente de agua.

 _(Según lo que investigué, algunos dicen que esta acción hace referencia a lealtad y respeto. Es por eso que el dorama lo ponen)_

Mientras hacía eso Lázuli no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Esto es muy extraño... — inició la conversación ella, pero él seguía en absoluto silencio — ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — preguntó, le dolía verlo así.

—Es algo muy difícil... — murmuró — Pero... Alguien tiene que decirlo — hizo una pausa — ¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste? Dijiste que volverías muy pronto...

—¿Eso dije? — preguntó extrañada — Ya no lo recuerdo...

—Ahora no importa... Creo que todo se olvida — dijo — Y luego pasaron tres años...

—No entiendo — habló fuera de sí — Tal vez la operación y los medicamentos — trató de excusarse — Pero... ¿Qu-que es lo que quieres decir? — trató de pronunciar.

—Que yo... He cambiado mucho... — le costaba hablar — Y que... Todo acaba — siguió lavando los pies de la rubia — Debemos terminar — no pudo verla a los ojos.

Lázuli se quedó en silencio, a lo que Ouji prosiguió a tomar la otra pierna para seguir su labor. Ella al ver esto alejó bruscamente su pie.

—Mírame... — dijo seria, él no le hizo caso, solo se dedicaba a observar sus manos — Mírame — repitió molesta.

Vegeta lentamente le hizo caso.

Pupilas negras y azules chocaron.

—¿Bulma Briefs tiene algo que ver? — preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

— Sí... — dejó de verla.

—¿La quieres? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿Hum?

—Solo... Quiero estar junto a ella

—¿Tú la quieres? — repitió con la voz quebrada.

—La quiero mucho...

—¡Dime si la amas...! — sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

—Con ella... Soy feliz — no se atrevía a verla, no quería verla llorar — Así que creo que sí...

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Lázuli.

—Ella... — intentó hablar — Ella puede hacerte feliz ahora, pero después... Con el tiempo se acabará — intentó convencerlo — Ella te puede parecer maravillosa ahora, pero con el tiempo... Ese amor se acabará — hizo una pausa — Igual que nuestro amor... Eso te lo aseguro — trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero no podía — ¿Y aún así te vas a ir...? — reclamó con un nudo en la garganta.

— Sé que todo acaba — suspiró — Pero valdrá la pena... Intentarlo — sentenció.

La rubia frunció el ceño sorprendida, y aún entre lágrimas le pegó en la espalda al muchacho.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — chilló — ¿¡Eh!? — otro golpe — ¡Eres cruel... Eres muy cruel! — comenzó a quebrarse en llanto — ¡¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí?! — repetía — ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Por qué me haces esto? — empezó a jalonearlo de la camisa.

Vegeta, aún de rodillas, la abrazó de la cintura, pero ella seguía intentando alejarlo.

Le dolía verla así... Lo lamentaba demasiado, pero era necesario ese dolor... No la podía seguir engañando.

—¡Responde! — gemía de dolor Lázuli — ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No lo hagas, por favor...!

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Sólo rogaba que todo sea un sueño... No creía que ese amor que tenía se haya acabado así tan derrepente.

Solo ahí se dió cuenta que había algo más doloroso que su enfermedad... Y eso era perder a un ser amado.  
Pero ni siquiera perderlo físicamente, si no, que lo verías con otra persona siendo feliz.

Pero aún así, entre el llanto y el dolor, no se soltó del abrazo de Ouji.  
Porque sabía que sería la última vez que le demostraría una muestra de afecto como esa.

El amor que habían tenido algún día de adolescentes se había esfumado...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Al fin lo que muchas querían u.u  
Aunque a mí realmente me dió pena escribirlo.  
Sólo espero que lo haya hecho bien, ojalá hayan sentido la tristeza del personaje.

Agradecería enormemente si escucharan la canción: _Ee byul mot han ee byul ~ Ji Sun Loveholic  
_ Luego de escucharla sabrán lo que sintió el personaje (Lazuli).

También agradezco a **Lourdes13** por sus hermosos Reviews :3

Respecto a los padres de Bulma, ese tema se vera mas adelante. Solo diré que obviamente son multimillonarios, y el único que se contacta con ellos es Goku por ser amigo de la infancia de la peliazul.

¡Gracias por leer!


	38. Chapter 36: Momentos de pareja I

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 36: Momentos de pareja I**

Solo ahí se dió cuenta que había algo más doloroso que su enfermedad... Y eso era perder a un ser amado.  
Pero ni siquiera perderlo físicamente, si no, que lo verías con otra persona siendo feliz.

Pero aún así, entre el llanto y el dolor, no se soltó del abrazo de Ouji.  
Porque sabía que sería la última vez que le demostraría una muestra de afecto como esa.

El amor que habían tenido algún día de adolescentes se había esfumado...

Luego de eso, Ouji se vió a sí mismo en su auto, yéndose del departamento de Lázuli.

 _/— Creí que tú y yo confiábamos ciegamente el uno en el otro — decía la rubia — Y que me esperarias... Aún así no te llamara, porque yo así te lo pedí, creí que me esperarias.../_

Múltiples recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Cuando estaban en el colegio y él la molestaba, y ella le respondía con golpes.

Cuando ella le daba clases de Psicología.

 _/— No te vayas... /_

Apretó con sus manos el volante, le estaba costando dejarla ir.

 _/—Es la verdad... ¡Lo siento! Me fuí para que no_ _sufrieras_ _— confesó — Con lo de tu hermano, ¿Cómo querías que te diga lo de mi enfermedad?/_

Él la había dejado sola, le había terminado y luego la dejó ahí... Llorando.  
Recordó lo que ella susurraba vagamente cuando se alejaba de su lado:

 _/—Todo va a estar bien... Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.../_

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de los recuerdos, contestó, era su progenitora:

 _—¿Vegeta? —_ preguntó, a lo que él se quedó en silencio _— ¿Vas a contestar o no? —_ gruñó.

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—Te espero en la casa en treinta minutos_

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Chris le abrió la puerta, y pudo ver a su madre en la escalera. Se le notaba muy molesta.

El muchacho al posicionarse frente a la mujer, está le propinó una cachetada.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana? — habló la señora Ouji — Desde aquel accidente he tenido miedo de que te pierdas... Y cuando haces cosas para enojarme he pensado que lo haces para llamar la atención — Vegeta seguía en silencio — ¡Pero al final te arrepentirás! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer un contrato de noviazgo?! — lo golpeó de nuevo — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa con esa muchacha? — se refirió a Briefs — ¿¡Cómo has podido jugar así con el dinero!? — lo tomó de la camisa — ¡Haz caído tan bajo!

Detuvo sus gritos al ver los ojos perdidos de su hijo.  
Le sorprendía que él no le dijera nada, como comúnmente hacia.

El pelinegro miraba el suelo derrotado, luego miró a su madre y ella pudo darse cuenta que estaba totalmente cansado de todo.

Fernanda que estaba observando desde lejos, también pudo comprender la situación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver en ese estado a su tío.

Mientras tanto Bulma llamaba al celular de su pareja, objeto el cual este había dejado en su auto.

...

—¡Uh! — se quejó — ¿Por qué no contestas? — comenzó a mirar su celular frustrada.

 _Dos días después..._

Habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada del hombre que amaba.  
Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.

—¡Qué maldito, ni siquiera me llama! — gruñó al subir el ascensor, para llegar al departamento de Ouji.

Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza cuando fué a verlo y él estaba con Lázuli.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Vegeta muy demacrado.

—Ay — se sorprendió ella — ¿Qué te ocurre? — se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos — ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres ir al hospital? ¿Uhm?

Ingresaron al departamento, el pelinegro se recostó en el mueble a lo que la muchacha fué a preparar algo para comer a la cocina.

Una vez lista la avena se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres un poco de avena? — le preguntó al verlo dormir — Vamos, levántate, se ve que no has comido bien en dos días — tomó una cuchara e intentó darle de comer.

Ouji se sentó en el mueble y le quitó el cubierto, para luego comer el contenido.

—¿Tan desagradable fué? — se refirió a la ruptura con Lázuli.

Él no respondió.

—Siento algo de lastima — continuó Bulma a lo que Ouji dejó de comer — Uh, ya no diré nada, pero come ¿Sí? — intentó darle la cuchara de nuevo, a lo que él la tomó del brazo e hizo que se siente en el mueble en donde estaba.

Una vez así, Vegeta posicionó su cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha, estaba recostado en ellas.

—¿No vas a comer? — insistió la chica.

El muchacho se dió la vuelta y se aferró más a ella, a lo que la peliazul se puso tensa.

—Respira — se burló él — No tengo que ir a trabajar mañana...

—¿Y quieres salir?

—Quiero quedarme así...

—Hasta que baje de peso no se permiten áreas no públicas

—¿Cuánto has bajado hasta ahora?

—Humm — meditó — Medio kilo

—Son cuatro hamburguesas — dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estas de humor para bromear eh? — gruñó.

—¿Y tengo que esperar dos meses?

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... No te preocupes — dijo jugando con el cabello de Vegeta a lo que él la miró — Haremos: _"Todas las cosas que quiero hacer cuando tenga novio"_

 ** _Día 1: "Pasear tomados de la mano"_**

Esa petición no era muy difícil para Ouji, literalmente para él era muy normal pasear así.

—¡Uh, compraré unos aretes! — lo jaló Bulma a una tienda — Los que tengo ya no me gustan...

Vegeta observó la mercancía y la jaló del brazo.

—No, mejor usa lo que tienes

—¡Oye pero quiero una! — se quejó — Vamos allá — lo jaló a una tienda de ropa.

Luego de unos minutos Bulma apreciaba un conjunto super pequeño y sexy, a lo que el pelinegro sonreía.

—Imagina cuantos caerían a mis pies si comprara esto — comentaba tocando la prenda.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Ush, no, eso será para después — dijo al ver la mirada del muchacho.

 ** _Día 2: "Poner nuestra fotografía juntos en nuestros celulares"_**

Ingresaron a otra tienda y la peliazul sorprendió a su pareja al sacar su celular e intentar tomarle foto.

—Este es un buen lugar

—Aqui no, la gente nos está viendo — habló Ouji quitándole el celular.

—¿Y qué tiene? — gruñó quitándole el aparato.

—No me gusta

—Dijiste que sí te ibas a tomar foto — recordó.

—Lo sé, pero aquí no — caminó hacia la salida a lo que Bulma gritó.

—¡Yo quiero una foto! ¡Eres cruel!

Vegeta avergonzado caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Tú lo prometiste — se quejó Bulma — ¿Ves que no es bonito que te hagan pasar vergüenza? — murmuró al acordarse de todas las veces que él la molestaba en público.

—¡Ay, está bien! — gruñó.

Una vez lista la foto, cada uno la colocó como fondo de pantalla.

 ** _Día 3: "Pasear en tren de ida y vuelta bebiendo cerveza, y además, comer anguila juntos"_**

Una petición muy fácil para alguien que le sobraba en dinero.

—Di _Ahh_ — habló Bulma dándole de comer a su pareja.

Al tener esa parte del tren solo para ellos, el muchacho se permitió darle el gusto a su novia.

— _Ahh_ — y comió lo que ella le dió.

Bajaron del tren y fueron a un puesto de fideos muy simpático.

—¿¡Qué!? — se atragantó Vegeta al oír la petición de la chica.

—Te dije que quisiera que en el viaje de vuelta gritaras: _Amo a Bulma Briefs_

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que haga algo tan cursi?

—Claro que es cursi, todo es cursi en el amor — se quejó — Todo el mundo lo es y yo también quiero serlo

—Solamente los que están locos quieren ser cursis

—Como sea, quiero que lo hagas — comió otro poco más.

—Ni creas que haré algo como eso

—¡Oye, harás lo que te pido! — se quejó — Cuando abordemos el tren lo podrás hacer

—¡Que no! — gruñó — Es probable que vomite si hago algo como eso — murmuró.

—Entonces no comas lo que pagué — gruñó quitándole el plato de comida.

—Yo pagué el tren — jaló su plato.

—Y yo pagué lo que comimos ayer — se lo quitó nuevamente.

—¿Y los intereses de tu préstamo? Cobré solo un poco, aún debes — tomó su plato.

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

—Dijiste que me pagarías intereses, y diez mil es muy poco

—Sí, ya lo sé, eres un maldito codicioso — murmuró.

—Tú insististe — dijo victorioso.

—Entonces descuentalo del préstamo que me harás

—¿Ah?

—Reducelo de ahí

—¿Crees que todo es un juego? — gruñó.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Acaso no me harás ese dichoso préstamo de diez mil soles? — se burló — ¿O acaso te retractas?— amenazó.

—Ay... Hasta dónde he llegado — se lamentó y comió un poco más.

—¡Oye! — le propinó un golpe indignada.

—¡Tranquilízate! — gruñó — ¿¡Por qué te tomas todo tan enserio!?

Luego de un par de horas, tomaron el tren de regreso a su hogar:

—Ya es hora — habló la peliazul en su asiento.

—No

—Sí, hazlo

—¿Qué obtendré si lo hago? — analizó la situación.

—¿Así que quieres algo a cambio?

—Nada se hace por nada — aclaró — Mira — la observó — Haré lo que me dijiste si lo reduces a un mes — se refirió a la dieta de la muchacha.

—En lo único que estás pensando es en sexo, ¿No? — masculló.

—Ajá — sonrió divertido.

Bulma suspiró.

—De acuerdo — accedió — Lo reduzco a un mes...

De inmediato Ouji se puso de pie sorprendiendola.

—¡Señores quiero su atención! — llamó acomodándose la camisa.

Todos los del tren lo voltearon a ver a lo que el pelinegro tomó a Briefs del brazo, poniéndola de pie.

—El nombre de mi novia aquí presente no es Julieta, ni Rosa, ni Amelia — prosiguió — Su nombre es Bulma Briefs, lo que sucede es que ella quiere irse de viaje por unos meses — comentó — Cuando recién comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, ¿Ustedes qué opinan de esto? — observó a la chica, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa asesina.

Comentarios de la gente se escucharon:

 _—Yo creo que no, no debe dejarte_  
 _—No abandonaría a tan lindo chico_  
 _—¿Acaso está loca?_

Ouji sonrió satisfecho.

—Muchas gracias — se inclinó — Ahora sí podré vivir con ella muy feliz — se sentaron y todos le aplaudieron — ¿Lo ves? Todos piensan igual que yo

—¿Enserio crees que desistiré con lo del viaje? — gruñó — Ya veremos quién gana

 ** _Día 4: "Ir al cine y besarnos mientras vemos una película de terror"_**

A los dos muchachos les resultó muy fácil esa petición.  
Pero no contaban con que otra pareja que estaba ahí los veía de lejos.

—¡Él se la va a comer! — murmuró Milk al ver a los chicos.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Gokú.

—Hay gente que no se aguanta hasta su casa — masculló la morena, al tenerlos al frente de ella se pudo acercar más — ¿Eh? — se preguntó a sí misma al reconocer el rostro de la chica — ¿Bulma?

La peliazul dejó de besar a su pareja al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Milk? — se avergonzó.

—¡¿Con ese?! — gruñó molesta.

—¿¡Ustedes!? — exclamó Vegeta al ver a dos de sus empleados.

—Hola — saludó el de cabellos alborotados.

Sí... No iba a ser fácil teniendo a conocidos cerca.

 ** _Día 5: "Comprar sortijas iguales"_**

—¡Uh, mira qué bonitos! — chilló Bulma al ver las sortijas — Dame tu dedo — le pidió a Vegeta.

—Yo no uso eso

—Dame el dedo — insistió.

—Que no

—Al final terminarás accediendo así que hazlo

—No quiero esos, los de acá están mejor — mostró los que había elegido.

—Sí, tienes razón — chilló emocionada.

Ambos se lo pusieron y pagaron las sortijas.

Al día siguiente se reunieron para almorzar juntos en el apartamento de la peliazul.

Milk había salido con Gokú, así que los dos se encontraban más tranquilos.

—¿Qué tal está el postre? — preguntó Bulma.

—El almuerzo y el postre estuvieron muy buen- — su celular sonó interrumpiendolo.

La muchacha se fué a servir más agua.

 _—¿Sí? —_ contestó Ouji.  
 _—Tienes que venir al hospital_  
 _—¿Cómo?_  
 _—Lázuli está mal_  
 _—De acuerdo_

Se despidió de su pareja y acudió al llamado de Krillin.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó al llegar.

—Él te lo explicará — habló Bruno, el médico, dejándolos solos.

Vegeta miró al doctor, pidiendo explicaciones.

—No te preocupes — lo tranquilizó — Le hicieron exámenes la semana pasada, así que no debe ser tan grave — informó — Pero yo creo que debe ser anorexia

Ouji lo miró serio.

—Estos últimos días ella no ha comido nada, excepto agua — comentó haciendo que el otro muchacho se cubriera el rostro con sus manos — Ella tiene mucho estrés...

Luego de un par de horas por fin Vegeta pudo entrar a verla.  
La rubia se encontraba completamente dormida.

La noche había llegado y una vez despierta, ella se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

—Tú... Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Y Krillin?

—Se acaba de ir a descansar

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos.

—Perdóname... — habló Lázuli — Creí que tres años no afectaría en nada en nuestra relación... — dejó de verlo — Quería probarle a todos, los que decían que estábamos locos, que en nuestro caso no ocurriría nada, dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero en nuestro caso no fue así...

Vegeta bajó la mirada, no quería decir nada al respecto.  
Al observar eso la muchacha se sintió mal.

—Quiero irme — se intentó poner de pie.

—Aun no, estás mal — la detuvo.

—Pero quiero irme — insistió.

—¿Sabes cuánto estás pesando ahora? — le llamó la atención — Debes comer

—No me voy a sentir mejor quedándome aquí, quiero irme — intentó moverse a lo que él la detuvo tomándola del brazo — Parezco una heroína trágica... — sonrió tristemente.

—Entonces... — pensó lo que iba a decir — Irás a mi casa

Ambos se miraron y luego de un par de horas se encaminaron al departamento del muchacho.

—Quiero irme a mi casa — insistió Lázuli.

—No estaré tranquilo si no estás bien — respondió serio.

—¿Es por tu tranquilidad?

—Sí

—Escucha... Esto ya no es asunto tuyo... Además, no quiero darte problemas

—Esta noche dormirás en mi departamento, mañana te llevaré con Krillin, él ha hecho mucho por hoy

—A Bulma no le gustará si se entera

—Ella entenderá

—Escucha...

—No — Interrumpió serio — Yo nunca te olvidaré, fuiste parte de mi vida, y Bulma lo sabe... — siguió conduciendo.

...

—¡Ese maldito me las pagara! — gruñó Briefs subiendo el ascensor hacia el departamento de su pareja — Contratar vagos para que no me dejen registrarme en el descuento del viaje

Caminó hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre.

Había pasado buen tiempo esperando.

—¡Oye Vegeta! — llamó desde afuera — ¿Estas en casa? — no recibió respuesta — ¿Quién lo habrá llamado en el mañana? — se preguntó caminando hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del artefacto se abrieron dejaron ver a Lázuli y Vegeta.

Los tres se observaron mutuamente.

Ouji intentó decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de su pareja.

Sabía que la había lastimado de nuevo.

* * *

Continuara...


	39. Chapter 37: Confianza I

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 37: Confianza I**

Cuando las puertas del artefacto se abrieron dejaron ver a Lázuli y Vegeta.

Los tres se observaron mutuamente.

Ouji intentó decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de su pareja.

Sabía que la había lastimado de nuevo.

Los dos chicos salieron del ascensor.

—Espérame, ya vengo — pidió Vegeta a Briefs, luego guío a la rubia hacia la entrada de su departamento, mientras la peliazul se quedó estupefacta.

La antigua pareja ingresó al hogar del pelinegro, dejando a Bulma mirando el ascensor, esta al salir del trance caminó rápidamente para tocar el timbre.  
Preguntándose:

¡¿Quién se creía Ouji?!

...

—Vegeta — dijo Lázuli una vez en la habitación del chico.

—No, quédate — insistió pese al sonido del timbre — Descansa... Ya vuelvo — fué a atender la puerta.

...

Se detuvo al ver que su pareja salió a abrirle.

—No es lo que parece — habló al verla — No malinterpretes...

—¿Y qué cosa es?

—Lázuli está enferma...

—Yo también — gruñó — Me duele el corazón... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Está enferma — insistió.

—¿Enferma de qué? ¿Es muy serio? ¿Eh?

—No quiere comer... — hizo una pausa — Tiene anorexia

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a cuidarla tú?

—No puedo dejarla sola

—¡Tiene a Krillin, tú no eres médico, pero él si lo es!

—Ella se irá mañana — insistió.

—No lo creo... Que se vaya hoy — su pareja se quedó en silencio — ¿Qué, tú no quieres?

—¿No confías en mí?

—No confío en nadie — sentenció — Yo también me quedaré aquí a dormir, solo así ella podrá quedarse — hizo a un lado al pelinegro e intentó abrir la puerta.

—¡Bulma! — la detuvo, pero al ver la mirada seria de esta la dejó ingresar.

Una vez a dentro, la peliazul fué a la habitación de su pareja, y vió a la rubia sentada en la cama:

—Lázuli mira como estas... — habló — Debes de comer algo, yo puedo cocinar para tí

—Bulma yo creo que no podrá comer hoy — Interrumpió Vegeta.

—Yo creo que sí... Debe curarse, su mente la ayudará — hizo una pausa para mirar a la rubia — Dime qué quieres y te lo preparo

—Bulma — trató de insistir él pero Lázuli lo Interrumpió.

—Está bien... Quiero algo sabroso, mañana — hizo una pausa — Hoy ya es muy tarde, lo comeré mañana...

—Esta bien — accedió Briefs — Te lo cocinare mañana, cuando me levante, mientras me quedaré a dormir aquí — caminó hacia los muebles — Dame una manta — pidió a su pareja, este se acercó a ella — Mejor dame dos — dijo al ver que mucho la miraba.

—Mejor me voy... Yo pensaba irme y eso es lo que debo hacer — susurró Lázuli poniéndose de pie — Ya no salgas, yo me voy — detuvo a Ouji.

—¡Quédate aquí, no te vayas...! — la detuvo Bulma — Oye... ¿Te quieres ir porque yo estoy aquí?

—Es que... Es lo mejor...

—¿Hablas enserio? — preguntó al ver el rostro triste de la chica.

—Sí...

Briefs volteó a ver a su pareja, a lo que este bajó la mirada.

—Quédate tú — le pidió a la rubia — Quédate... Y descansa — volteó a ver a su novio — Cuídala bien — luego caminó rápidamente hacia la salida con una sonrisa fingida.

Vegeta intentó seguirla pero ella le cerró la puerta de inmediato.

...

Una vez en su apartamento, se sentó en el suelo y acarició a una perrita que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? — le preguntó — Nunca lo hagas... Porque sufrirás mucho...

De pronto su celular sonó y contestó.  
Era Vegeta.

 _—¿Si?_

 _—¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?_

 _—Ajá_

 _—¿En qué te fuiste?_

 _—Ya no habían autobuses..._

 _—¿Tomaste un taxi?_

 _—Sí... —_ ambos quedaron en silencio.

 _—Bulma_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Gracias..._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—No sé, por todo_

 _—¿Nada más? —_ insistió con una sonrisa.

 _—Te quiero —_ soltó una risa.

 _—Yo igual_

 _—Descansa_

 _—Que duermas bien Veguie —_ se despidió cariñosa y luego colgó.

Sí, iba a confiar en él...

Sonrió como una tonta enamorada y miró a la perrita:

—Oye cambié de idea, debes enamorarte — dijo — El amar a alguien, algunas veces puede ser muy difícil, puede romperte el corazón, pero es extraordinario... — se puso de pie e ingresó a su hogar.

...

No le falló a su novia, ella había confiado en él y él no le fallaría.

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá, mientras Lázuli dormía en su habitación.

Sí, solo le estaba brindando seguridad.

Se quedó profundamente dormido, y sin saber, en la madrugada la rubia se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y antes de irse a su departamento lo observó dormir.

No se sentía cómoda estando allí.

...

A la mañana siguiente fué al departamento de su pareja, había preparado desde su hogar un delicioso desayuno.

—¿Está dormida? — susurró una vez adentro.

—Se fué

—¿Ah?

—Cuando desperté esta mañana ya se había ido — explicó sentándose para comer.

—Ay... — puso todo lo que había traído en la mesa — Ella debió irse por mí

—Ella no se sentía cómoda aquí

—¿En donde vive? Su dirección — preguntó.

—¿Quieres ir? — se burló.

—Yo le prometí un buen desayuno — sonrió.

—No vayas porque está mal...

—Ya sé que está mal, por eso necesita comer — dijo — Aunque sea un poco, primero está su salud

Ouji suspiró.

—¿Confías en mí? — preguntó la peliazul, provocando que él le sonría — ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

—Confio... Ve

Luego de que su novio le dé la dirección de la rubia, se dispuso a visitarla.

Al tocar el timbre luego de unos minutos una pequeña camarita se encendió.

—¿Lázuli? — preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traerte esto — mostró los contenedores de comida — Abre la puerta

—¿Comida...?

—¿No recuerdas que prometí hacerte hoy el desayuno?

—No... Lo siento, no tengo hambre

—Abre la puerta, no es de muy buena educación que me tengas esperando aquí afuera

Una vez adentro y al ver el rostro apático de la rubia, la peliazul frunció el ceño.

—A mí no es que me encante hacer esto, así que quita esa cara — gruñó y caminó hacia la cocina —Uau que lindo — halagó — Pondré esto en el refrigerador, para que lo comas más tarde — dijo, y al ver el artefacto vacío se sorprendió — Está vacío... ¿Acaso no cocinas? — preguntó.

—Lo comeré después, por favor ya vete

—Come y luego me voy

—No quiero ahora

—Me iré cuando empieces a comer

—¡Bulma Briefs! — gruñó — ¿Quieres molestarme?

—Claro que no

—¡Piensa en lo que siento, estoy incómoda contigo aquí!

—Yo también estoy incómoda, pero si te enfermas me sentiré mal, ¿Si? — caminó hacia la alacena para tomar un plato y una cuchara — Así que empieza a comer — sirvió lo que había traído — Está muy bueno, así que siéntate y come, luego me voy

—No quiero, ya vete — gruñó.

—Solo empieza a comer

—¡No!

—Empieza a comer — insistió.

—¡Que necia eres!

—Solo pienso en tu salud, por favor, si comes mejoraras

En un arranque de molestia, la rubia tomó el contenedor y vació la comida a la basura.

—¡Oye que haces! — exclamó Bulma deteniendola — ¿Acaso estás loca?

—¡Ya vete de aquí! — gruñó — Una... — comenzó a contar.

—Si no quieres comer, peor para tí

—Dos...

—¡Que problema! Rompiste con él, pero tu salud es primero

—Tres...

—¿Anorexia? Sólo piensa en toda la gente que muere de hambre...

—¡Te advertí que te fueras! — la tomó del cabello y la jaló hacia la salida.

—¡Oye, suéltame! — la detuvo.

—¡Ya lárgate, es mi casa!

—¡Que me sueltes estúpida!

—¡Quiero que te vayas! — gritó tomándola más fuerte del cabello a lo que la peliazul hizo lo mismo — ¿No entiendes?

—¡Ya déjame!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No pongas pretextos! — la tomó de los hombros y alzó la voz, provocando que la rubia se quede en silencio — ¡Sólo quieres causar lástima! ¡¿Eh?!

—¡No es cierto! — la tomó del cabello de nuevo.

—¡Bulma, Lázuli! — exclamó Krillin al verlas, las dos muchachas se soltaron — ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nada — masculló la rubia.

—Hola — saludó la peliazul.

...

—Quiero que el fondo sea cambiado por música ambiental — hablaba Ouji caminando por el restaurante, mientras Katherine lo seguía atrás apuntando todo — Ordené platos nuevos, ¿Ya llegaron?

—Creo que van a llegar mañana, señor

—¿Y el aire acondicionado?

— Ya lo arreglaron

—¿Y el horno?

—Un técnico vendrá en la tarde a revisarlo, señor — informó.

Vegeta se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verla.

—Capitana — habló.

—¿Sí, señor? — sonrió de manera boba.

—No quiero que me diga: _Señor_ , cada vez que le pregunto algo

—Sí, señor — sonrió nuevamente haciendo que Vegeta gruña.

—Aquí están las ventas del último mes — habló otra muchacha acercándose a Ouji.

—Bien — las recibió y siguió caminando.

—¡Espéreme señor! — llamó Katherine juguetona.

...

Una vez que la peliazul se fué, Krillin y Lázuli se quedaron solos.

El muchacho sacó un par de cartas y comenzó a practicar a lo que la rubia le sonreía encantada.

—Oye Lázuli, ¿Te digo algo?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que algunas veces cuando estás conmigo sientes amor, por mí

—Ay... ¿Eso crees? No... — sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices... — sonrió —Ya notaste que... Toda la gente del mundo comienza a avanzar y tú te quedas en el pasado — hizo una pausa para mirarla — Como un reloj detenido — ambos se observaron — Debo cambiarte las pilas — sonrió — ¿De qué tipo eres? ¿Alcalinas?

Los dos rieron.

—Oye Krillin...— pensó bien lo que iba a decir — Quiero volver a América, es por mis padres — se excusó.

—¿Y dejar Japón por fin?

—¿Qué? ¿Te asusta que te moleste allá? — se burló.

—No — río — Yo te ofrecería trabajo

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, estás apunto de graduarte, cuando lo hagas ve al hospital

—Gracias capitán — bromeó.

Por la noche sacó del refrigerador lo que Briefs le había cocinado, y sola, pudo disfrutar de la comida.

—Está muy bueno — halagó comiendo — Cocina muy bien...

Tomó su celular y llamó a Vegeta, se había decidido, tenía que pedirle ese favor.

Una vez que el muchacho llegó, salió de su departamento y subió al auto de este.

—¿Qué querías decirme? — preguntó él.

—Que volveré a América, voy a estar con mis padres... — habló — No hay razón para estar aquí

Ouji bajó la mirada.

—Y solo quiero... Pedirte un favor — prosiguió la rubia.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Acompáñame...

Vegeta volteó a verla sorprendido.

—Ven conmigo... Por favor — pidió Lázuli — No quiero viajar sola — al ver que él no respondía — ¿Puedes pensarlo?

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—Es lo único que quiero... Ven conmigo, por favor...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

¡Tan, tan, tan!

¿Vegeta se irá con Lázuli?

Espero les haya gustado.


	40. Chapter 38: Confianza II

**Historia publicada: 31/05/2015**

 **Editada: 25/04/2017**

 **Publicada nuevamente:26/04/17**

 _ **Historia original: Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon (Dorama)**_

 _ **Yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas, espero les guste n.n**_

 **El Jefe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 38: Confianza II**

—Ven conmigo... Por favor — pidió Lázuli — No quiero viajar sola — al ver que él no respondía — ¿Puedes pensarlo?

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—Es lo único que quiero... Ven conmigo, por favor...

—De acuerdo, yo te llevo

—¿No preguntarás por qué quiero eso?

—¿Para qué? — respondió — ¿Y cuando te irías?

—Ya arreglé todo, me iría cuando tú puedas

—Está bien

—Y ya no te molestaré...

—Ya lo sé — dijo aún meditando su respuesta de ir con ella.

...

Al día siguiente cierta peliazul se encontraba en su antiguo trabajo, estaba realmente molesta.

¿Cómo se atrevía Vegeta a seguir contratando gente para que no la deje entrar a la agencia de viajes?

—El jefe no está — informó Misaki.

—Ush — gruñó y de inmediato su celular sonó.

Contestó:

 _—¿Quién habla? —_ preguntó.

 _—Hannah_

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _—Quiero darte una noticia_

 _—Uh, no me digas que piensas morirte ahora —_ dijo con ironía.

 _—Es tu novio, está teniendo una cita_

 _—¿En donde?_

 _—Yo conozco muy bien a la mujer —_ provocó _— Y pienso que hacen buena pareja_

 _—Te pregunté dónde está, no cómo es ella_

 _—Ya te oí, ella es de una buena familia..._

 _—¡Que me digas dónde está idiota!_

 _—¡Ay ya! —_ chilló.

Se dirigió al lugar en donde la peli marrón le había dicho y en efecto, su pareja estaba ahí con una mujer.

—¡Vegeta! — gritó acercándose a él — ¿Otra vez? Me pediste que no saliera con ninguna otra persona ¿Y tú si puedes?

—Es la mujer que te dije — le comentó Ouji a su acompañante a lo que ella sonrió.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — gruñó Bulma — ¡Ya vámonos!

—Sientate — la invitó — Y deberías calmarte un poco

—¿¡Vas a seguir con ella!? — gruñó.

—No debes gritar en público — la tranquilizó.

—Eres justo como él me dijo — habló la otra mujer.

—Ah... — dudó acercándose al muchacho — ¡Ya levántate! — lo tomó del brazo — ¿Es que acaso se te olvidó? ¡Debemos ir al médico para la revisión mensual! ¡Piensa en tu hijo, no seas inhumano! — chilló actuando bien su papel — Mira pobrecito — tocó su vientre.

—Y esa es la estrategia de la que te hablé — le comentó el pelinegro a su acompañante entre risas — Y funciona como arte de magia, se lo he dicho a varias personas

—¿Ah sí? Espero me funcione a mí — respondió la chica sonriente — Porque no me dejan estar con la persona a la que amo

—En fin... Ya debo irme — se despidió Ouji — Antes de que me asesine

—Claro, adiós — se despidió la otra chica.

Vegeta tomó la mano de su novia y la jaló.

—Oye — dijo ella — ¿Hablaste mal de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué viniste a esta cita?

—Mi madre hizo que Hannah me llame y me traiga aquí con engaños — explicó.

—Uhhh, ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¡Pasé una vergüenza allí!

—Es que no me dejas explicarte — siguieron caminando — Eres muy impaciente

—Ay me siento tan apenada...

—Uh, ¿Bulma Briefs se siente apenada? — se burló.

—Claro que sí, ¿Crees que no siento nada?

—Oye, ¿Salimos con Fernanda?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?

Al día siguiente los dos muchachos paseaban de la mano con la pequeña en medio de ellos.

Habían ido a un acuario.

—¡Uh cuántos colores! — chilló Bulma — ¿Te gustan esos peces Fernanda?

La pequeña asintió.

—¿Verdad que están bonitos? — prosiguió ella.

—¡Un tiburón! — exclamó Ouji.

—¡Nos va a comer! — respondió Briefs abrazando a la pequeña, la cual empezó a reír encantada.

—A ver... Sonrían — habló un señor con una cámara.

Los tres sonrieron a lo que Vegeta pagó la foto y la guardó para él.

—Vamos a comer — le dijo a las dos mujeres.

Una vez en el restaurante del acuario, el muchacho sacaba la cebolla del Sandwich.

—¿Fernanda no come cebolla? — preguntó Briefs.

—No

—Uh, tienes que comer cebolla Fer, para que puedas crecer sana y fuerte

La pequeña sonrió.

—¿Cómo te dije que me llamo? — prosiguió la muchacha — Eso es, debes llamarme: _Tía Bulma_ — hizo una pausa — Me daría mucho gusto me me llamaras así, vamos inténtalo, dime _Tía Bulma_ o si no, comerás una cebolla

Vegeta sonrió por la ocurrencia de su pareja.

—Toma, come lo que quieras — dijo Ouji dándose el Sándwich a su sobrina.

La noche llegó y como era de esperarse fueron al departamento del pelinegro.  
Él se preparaba algo para comer mientras Bulma se encontraba con Fernanda en sus piernas leyendo a _Momo_.

—Fué entonces que la tortuga le tocó los pies a Momo — relataba Briefs — Y Momo le dijo: Que bueno que viniste a visitarme

Ouji sonrió al escucharla, volteó a ver la fotografía, que habían tomado último, en su refrigerador.  
Era uno de sus tesoros.

Unos minutos después la pequeña se encontraba en la habitación de su tío durmiendo, mientras la peliazul escuchaba lo que le decía su pareja:

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una semana!? — exclamó — ¿A dónde irás?

—Iré a Norte América unos días...

—¿Por qué...? ¿Tan lejos? — se sorprendió — ¡Eso es muy lejos! ¿Que tienes que hacer allá, eh?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio.

—Lázuli quiere ir a su casa... — explicó — Y quiere que yo la lleve

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos.

—Sus padres están allá — prosiguió él — Como sigue enferma, creo que yo debo llevarla... Sólo me tomará unos días

El rostro de la muchacha revelaba la molestia que sentía.

—¿Y Krillin? — preguntó — Él puede llevarla

—Él irá también

—Si el va, ¿Para qué irás tú?

—Porque... Yo soy su mejor amigo, alguien especial para ella

Briefs soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Desde cuando tú eres su amigo, eh?

—Baja la voz... — pidió por su sobrina.

—No me parece — le hizo caso — No me parece bien que vayas

—Oye Bulma — trató de razonar.

—Esa Lázuli es muy extraña, no me gusta nada, ¿Qué estará tramando?

—A nosotros no nos afecta...

—Puedes despedirte de ella aquí, no tienes por qué ir

—Será el último favor — pidió.

—Oye, ¿Qué crees que yo siento? — lo miró — ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? ¿No puedes dejarla? ¿Y yo qué soy?

—Entiende... — insistió.

—De pronto eres su apoyo, ¿Eh? — dijo — Ay, pero que lindo eres — habló con ironía — ¿Ahora eres su enfermero?

—Nunca dije eso — comenzó a fastidiarse.

—Si va a ser así... ¿Entonces por qué rompiste con ella?

—¡Son cosas distintas!

—He tratado de entender... ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado!

—Como es posible... — habló molesto — Creí que lo entenderías — frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más debo soportar...? ¡No me puedes pedir algo así! — exclamó — Si vas allá... Se acabó

—No me obligues a eso — gruñó.

—¡Tú eres quien me obliga!

—¡Sólo te pido una semana!

—¡Eso es mucho! No sé que pueda pasar en una semana...

—¡Mi amor no cambiará en una semana! ¿Crees que estoy jugando?

—¡Dile que se vaya sola! — sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos — ¡No quiero que vayas! ¿¡Te irás aunque suplique!? — hizo una pausa — Ahora... Quiero hablar con ella, creo que sí me entenderá — se puso de pie a lo que su pareja la detuvo.

—¿Estas loca, a dónde vas?

—¡Sí, estoy loca! — gruñó — ¡Déjame! — trató de soltarse — ¡Ella entenderá lo que estoy sintiendo!

—¡Sólo piensa lo que haces! — alzó la voz.

Ambos detuvieron sus gritos cuando escucharon el llanto de Fernanda, la cual estaba en la entrada de la sala.

—¿Por qué están gritando? — trató de hablar la pequeña entre lágrimas — ¡No peleen!

A Ouji se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a su consentida hablarle después de mucho tiempo.

—¡No te vayas! — suplicó la niña a su tío — ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Y aún contemplandola, el muchacho caminó lentamente hacia Fernanda.  
Se puso a la altura de la pequeña y la observó.

—No te vayas... — siguió pidiendo ella — No quiero que me dejes...

— Ya no gritaré — la tranquilizó — Perdóname Fernanda... — comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la niña — Ya no llores... — la abrazó — Ya no pelearé con Bulma... Ya no llores...

Briefs observaba la escena desde lejos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de un par de minutos, el pelinegro se propuso llevar a las dos mujeres que más quería a sus hogares.

Una vez afuera del apartamento de su novia, detuvo el auto y la miró:

—Está bien... No iré — habló — Si no te parece, no iré, ¿Contenta?

—Te hubieras ido si no es por Fer — gruñó — Me molestó que aceptaras sin preguntarme

—Bulma...

—No quiero compartirte con ella... La odio — se refirió a la rubia— Hasta luego — bajó del auto a lo que él hizo igual.

—No quiero dejarte así — dijo, pero a la peliazul no le importó y cerró la puerta de su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, pese a la pelea que tuvo con su pareja, Bulma y su amiga fueron a acomodar todo lo que habían comprado en el nuevo local que tenían.

—Milk, ¿Está bien si me voy? Tengo una cosa que hacer

—Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de crear la página Web

—Gracias

Una vez en el autobús, le mandó mensaje a Ouji.

...

Dejó de ver los documentos que tenía para poder observar su celular.

 **Bulma:** Me siento sola, llámame

—¿Así que tú no vas a llamarme? — sonrió juguetón — Luego de que me cerraste la puerta ayer... — ignoró el mensaje y siguió con su trabajo.

...

—¿Por qué no quieres llamarme? — habló consigo misma.

...

 _-Oh mierda -_ pensó frustrado al tomar su celular de nuevo.

 **Vegeta:** Tú llámame

...

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a ordenarme?! — gruñó al leer el mensaje.

Decidió ignorarlo.

...

Miraba su celular como un objeto raro, no sabía el por qué, pero deseaba llamarla.

Gruñó y marcó el número de su pareja.

...

—Ahora no — se molestó apagando su celular.

...

—Y ahora no quiere contestar... — gruñó.

...

Una vez que llegó al departamento de la rubia, la curiosa cámara se encendió.

—Abreme — pidió — No tardaré mucho

Luego de unos minutos se encontraba adentro con Lázuli.

—¿Te vas a Norte América? — inició la conversación la peliazul.

—Sí...

—¿Le pediste a Vegeta que te llevara?

—Sí

—¿Por qué?

—Por... ¿Tengo que explicarlo?

—Recuerda, es mi novio

La rubia soltó una risa irónica.

—Quedate tranquila — respondió Lázuli.

—¿Qué planeas? — gruñó.

—No pienso decirte

Briefs frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

—Tienes a Krillin... Así que no te irás sola — trató de razonar.

—Lo sé

—¿Entonces para qué quieres que vaya Vegeta?

—Humm... Si Vegeta no quiere ir no pienso rogarle — explicó — Solo le estoy pidiendo un favor

—¿Sigues enamorada, crees que así volverá contigo?

—Lo pasado es pasado — aclaró — Pero nunca se sabe, la moneda tiene dos caras, y el recuerdo nunca se puede olvidar...

Ambas se miraron serias.

—No estoy tratando de recuperarlo — prosiguió la rubia — Solamente recordar el pasado juntos unos días...

—Explícate porque no entiendo — interrumpió.

—No lo volveré a ver... — le recordó.

Bulma soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Que extraña forma de despedirse, no? — dijo la peliazul — ¿Piensas despedirte de él en Norte América?

—Ay por Dios — se quejó Lázuli caminando hacia su cocina — Toma, muchas gracias — le devolvió los contenedores de aquella vez.

—¿Lo tiraste? — preguntó la peliazul al verlos vacíos.

—Me lo comí — fué sincera.

—¿Y aún sigues viva? — bromeó.

—Sí, aquí sigo

—Fué broma. Sí, yo lo cociné para tí... En fin, Vegeta no puede ir, eso sería demasiado — caminó hacia la salida rápidamente.

Llegó la noche y con pesadez caminó hacia su hogar.

—¿En dónde estuviste? — preguntó Ouji, el cual la estaba esperando afuera del apartamento.

La peliazul lo ignoró e intentó ingresar a su casa.

—Te llamé varias veces — la detuvo él — No vuelvas a hacer eso — gruñó — ¡Dime dónde estuviste! — ella permanecía callada — Y tú celular... ¿Por qué lo apagaste?

—Lázuli y yo hablamos hoy... — informó — Ya casi termina de empacar...

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Te irás?

—Ya te dije que no — gruñó.

—¿Estas seguro?

—¿No me crees?

—Quiero creerte — murmuró — Y si te digo que te vayas... ¿Vas a irte?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Vegeta... ¿Tú quisieras acompañarla? — prosiguió ella — ¿Eh?

—Sí... Creo que es lo correcto

—Una semana, — habló — puedes irte con ella — hizo una pausa— Confío en tí... — aguantó las lágrimas — Espero eso sea lo correcto, te quiero — se dió la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su apartamento, pero Ouji la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, abrazándola — ¡Oye suéltame, qué dirán mis vecinos! — trató de bromear — ¡Suéltame ya!

—Oh por favor — se quejó — Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte...— hizo una pausa — Gracias... Eres muy linda, sabía que entenderías...

—No tendré que esperar mucho... — dijo — Y no lo hago por tí, es por ella — aclaró — Y por mi paz mental — agregó.

—Ya lo sé — rió — Y si quieres viaja a donde quieras

—¿Eh? — ella se separó de él para mirarlo.

—Debes hacer lo que creas, no me gustaría alejarme de tí mucho tiempo, pero si lo crees conveniente, hazlo — la abrazó de nuevo —Ojalá fueras chiquita, para llevarte en mi bolsillo siempre — bromeó.

—Yo quisiera... Que seas una bufanda, para tenerte siempre al rededor de mi cuello, así te tendría cerca

Se escuchó la risa de Ouji.

—¿Y qué crees? — prosiguió ella — Lázuli se comió todo lo que le cociné

—¿Así?

—Sí... Todo... Se va a recuperar, yo lo sé

—Te amo — la abrazó más fuerte.

—Yo también — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

Sabía que él querría irse cuanto antes, así que eso era como una despedida.

Al día siguiente fué a ver lo de su viaje, y en efecto, no había ningún _vago_ que le impedía el paso.

Se registró y supo que el viaje duraba más de un mes.

—Regístrese aquí señorita — le habló una muchacha.

—Disculpe — habló algo dudosa — ¿El viaje es en dos días?

—Sí

—¿Y no lo puedo postergar?

—Lamentablemente no

Si aceptaba ese viaje, no podría esperar la llegada de la persona que más amaba.

Pero... Ella también quería viajar.

 _/—¿Por qué subiste a la cima?_  
 _—Porque eres Bulma Briefs, sabía que llegarías/_

Momentos con él pasaron por su cabeza.

Le entregó el documento para poder realizar el viaje.

—¿Así que viajo dentro de dos días?— le preguntó de nuevo a la mujer.

—Sí, señorita

 _/—¡Tú sigues siendo la misma de la que me enamoré!/_

—Señorita, ¿Podría darme mi solicitud por favor? Me olvidé escribir algo

—Claro, aquí tiene — le dió el documento.

Caminó hacia la salida y rompió dicha hoja en pedazos.  
Ella no se iría.

Sí, porque así era el amor... Una tremenda locura.

 ** _Días después..._**

—Ya pasó un poco más de una semana... — habló con ella misma — Y él aún no regresa...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

¡Ahora sí se viene lo bueno! (?)

Les comento que estamos en el último capítulo del dorama :'v

Pero aquí, su autora (O sea yo xd) le dará un giro a la historia.

¿Querían saber de los padres de Bulma?  
Pues muy pronto sabrán de ellos.

¡Díganme sus sugerencias para la historia, estaría realmente agradecida!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
